Delayed
by TWrites
Summary: What happens when flights get cancelled due to a bad snow storm two days before Christmas? What happens when two recently broken hearted strangers confides in one another doing this time? Stay tuned and find out as we take another Samcedes adventure for the holidays!
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ERIN JONES- MEAGAN GOOD**

 **GRAYSON EVANS- BENJAMIN HOLLINGSWORTH**

 **ZARA EVANS- STEPHANIE HONORÉ**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _4:00 P.M. One Day Before Christmas Eve, Denver International Airport._

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she listened to her older sister ramble off on the phone, toying with the last fry in the basket, "Are you done?"

Erin grunted as she picked up another potato to start peeling, looking at her phone screen, "Yes."

"Thank you because you're giving me a headache."

"Whatever." Erin said with a small smile on her lips, "What time does your flight leave?"

"In a hour actually." Mercedes moved her hair from out of her face as she leaned back in the chair, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at her, "I'm going to finish that book you sent me."

"Good because I have some more I want to give you when get here." Erin looked up when she heard the front door opening, turning her head to the side, "Listen, have you told mom and dad about Xavier?"

"No, not yet."

"Well you should because mom thinks homeboy's still coming for Christmas. I mean, Jesus Christ Mercedes, she brought that dumbass a gift. I've been dating Frankie since high school, and the only thing he has ever received from her was a holiday card."

"Yeah, that's messed up." Mercedes said as she pulled some cash out for her bill and tip, sliding down from the chair, she grabbed her carry on suitcase and walked out one of the restaurant in the airport, sighing, "If I tell her about him, she's going to want to know what happened and I swear I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I know sis but you have to. I know it's upsetting but mom and dad deserve to know what that ass did to you."

Mercedes thought about what her sister said and sighed. She was right. She was always right, "I will, I just don't want to ruin the holiday with my drama, you know?"

"You're not going to ruin anything bay-bee." Erin said as she sat back in her chair, seeing their parents coming, "Parentals' are coming, call me when you board. Love you."

"Love you too." Mercedes hang up her phone, sticking it in her pocket as she walked. She hummed along to the Christmas music that was playing. Looking down at her ticket to check the number again, she stopped abruptly when she bumped into someone, "Sorry."

The man waved her off, giving a reassuring smile before walking away, "It's okay."

Mercedes gave him a small smile as she stepped onto the escalator. She tapped her foot anxiously as she continued to think about what her sister had said. She knew she had to tell them but honestly, she didn't even have the courage to. Stepping off, she walked over to the sitting area and found a seat by the window. Taking off her purse, she sat it in the seat beside her and pulled out her book. She didn't even get a chance to open it good enough when she heard the announcement come over the intercom.

"May I have your attention. Due to an incoming snow storm, all flights have been delayed for the moment. We will continue to update you throughout this time."

Mercedes groaned as she leaned her head back against the glass, closing her book, "Great, just great."

"You have got to be kidding me. I swear I hate attending this airport. When are we going to head out then?" The woman yelled at the front desks workers, tapping her nails on the counter rudely as she glared at them.

"I don't know ma'am, Mother Nature doesn't discuss what she plans on doing with us."

Mercedes watched the Latina woman sneer before walking off angrily, seeing the disgruntled worker, she stood up from her seat and went over to her, tucking her hair behind her ears. She cleared her throat, giving the blonde a smile when her eyes met hers, "I just want you to know that you're doing an amazing job. Things are out of your control, there's nothing you can do about it. Don't let anyone get to you."

"Thank you, seriously. I needed that. It's the holidays and I know people are trying to get to their homes but there's only so much I can do." She said softly as she smiled at her, reaching out her hand, "I'm Quinn by the way."

"Mercedes." She shook her hand, jumping a bit when she heard someone clear their throat loudly behind her, "I should let you get back to work." She turned and gave the woman a stink eye before walking away, looking down at her phone once she felt it vibrate. She let out a soft gasp when she bumped into someone for a second time, "Sor.." Her words stopped when she stared the stranger in the eyes, chuckling embarrassingly at the familiar green ones, "Sorry..again."

"Two times in a row, might as well introduce myself." He said as he gave her a lopsided grin, stepping back and sticking his hand out, "I'm Sam."

* * *

"Bro, I've been trying tell you since you brought her home last year. She's nothing but a gold digger. I'm glad you dumped her. You deserve better."

"I know but it still hurts, you know?" Sam spoke quietly as he leaned his head against the wall, watching as the people walked through the airport, "I loved the girl with everything I had and to find out what I did just..."

"I know I shouldn't kick you while you're down but me and Zara tried to tell your ass." Grayson shook his head at his little brother before sitting down on the counter, "You fell too deep."

"I can't help it, I thought she was the one." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing off the wall as he began to walk, "I bet mom's happy."

"Beyond. She loves you man, and sympathizes with your broken heart, but she's so happy you are no longer with that girl."

Sam sighed as he looked down at the ground as he walked, thinking about everything that transpired in the last seventy-two hours. Not paying attention, he grunted to himself when he accidentally collided with someone. Hearing her soft voice, he waved her off and smiled, "It's okay."

"What's okay?" His brother asked in confusion as he leaned over and picked up his water, taking a long sip.

"I bumped into someone." Sam said as he pulled his ticket from his pocket, checking for the gate number, "Anyways, have y'all started cooking yet?"

"Oh yeah..hey!"

Zara snatched the phone from her brother and placed it on speaker, "Hey Sammy boy."

"Hey Zar, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that." She said with a sly smirk, picking up a pecan and throwing it in her mouth, "Tried to warn you little bro. I never liked that bitch from the jump."

"Can you two please stop with the I told you so? Damn, I get it. I messed up. I don't need y'all to keep reminding me of it." Sam snapped as he stepped on the escalator, running his fingers over his forehead, "I'll call when I board the plane."

Grayson and Zara looked at each other before their eyes went back to the phone. Grayson was about to say something until he realized Sam hung up, "Well, he's pissed."

"You don't say." Zara pulled the hat down on her brother's head before walking out the kitchen.

"Stupid siblings." He mumbled just as the woman's voice came over the intercom. He closed his eyes in frustration when he heard the announcement, "Great, just great." When he opened them back up, he saw that it wasn't as pack as it was downstairs. He adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder, hearing a woman yelling at a few of the workers. Rolling his eyes at the words that was coming from her mouth, he hated people like that. He went to his messages so he could send a text to his family to let them know what was going on. All while he was doing so, he felt a another body run into him once again. Looking up, a smile started to spread across his lips when he saw it was the same woman from earlier, "Two times in a row, might as well introduce myself. I'm Sam."

"Mercedes." She chuckled as she looked up at him, shaking his outreached hand, eyebrow twitching up when she noticed something.

"You go to The University of Washington?" They asked at the same time, Mercedes pointing to Sam's beanie while Sam gestured to her sweatshirt. They both laughed at each other before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to sit?" Mercedes pointed to the many of empty seats next to her. She didn't know what it was but she just felt comfortable talking to this stranger. For one, he didn't seem like a bad person at all, even if she only spoke a few words with him, "We won't be going anywhere anything soon."

"Sure." Sam said as he followed behind her, sitting his bag on the floor, and taking a seat beside her. He didn't know why but he was immediately drawn to her. One thing he was happy about, she didn't seem to know who he was at all. That was a huge plus to him when he meets someone new.

* * *

 **A/N. Yes, yes, yes. I'm finally doing a holiday fic. This will only be a few chapters but it's going to be well worth it! Both Sam and Mercedes' backgrounds are coming in the next update. Any ideas on what's going to go down? Love reading y'all theories! BTW, all of my other stories are on hiatus until the new year. You know why if you have been following my Tumblr posts (twrites1). Happy Thanksgiving my loves. :)**


	2. Delayed Flight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam watched the woman beside him closely as she ended the call with her mother. It was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on, "What's your classification and major?"

"Junior and Physical Therapy." She responded as she fixed the beanie on her head, "How 'bout you?"

"Junior as well and Political Science." Sam answered as he stared at her for a moment, tilting his head to the side when he noticed her accent change up, "Where are you from?"

"The Big Easy, bay-bee. You can't tell?" Mercedes said with a smirk as she glanced at him, chuckling at his amused expression.

"I definitely can now. You know how to hide your accent."

"I do but you definitely can't. You're a southern boy, am I right?"

Sam nodded his head at her observation, "Yes ma'am. Born and bred in Memphis, Tennessee."

"Interesting." She said as she crossed her legs, placing her fist underneath her chin as she sat it on her knee, "What made you choose UW?"

"Great school, mhm.." Sam saw her look at him strangely and he chuckled nervously, "I-um..I'm on a baseball scholarship."

"Oh." Mercedes sat back, seeing how nervous he was made her curious to why he was acting like that, "I'm not much of a sports fanatic. I mean, I do go to a football game during the season but that's about it. I'm so out of tuned with sports at school, I don't know what be going on."

Sam let out a laugh once he saw the seriousness on her face, "How did you get to Washington? Was LSU surprisingly not an option?"

Mercedes pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone assume people of Louisiana will only go to LSU?"

"Because it's true."

"It kind of is." Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, "But no, my dad is an alum and I have always liked the curriculum there."

"My friend Kemp is majoring in PT too and he said the same thing."

"Kemp Foster?" Mercedes asked curiously, seeing him nod, she couldn't help the amusement that played on her face.

"What?"

"He's a hoot, that's all." She chuckled as she turned her head, looking out the window, she saw that the snow was starting to pick rapidly.

"Wait, are you the big brown eyed beauty who dumped a liter of water on him in the Biology Lab?" Sam asked with wide eyes, seeing her nod her head in confirmation, a cheesy grin took over his lips, "You literally broke my friend. He didn't try to pick up a girl for two months. He has never been turned down before, never. You was his first."

"Good. Someone needed to deflate that big ass ego of his."

Sam threw his head back in laughter, "Thank God you did."

Mercedes smiled as she crossed her arms, humming lowly as she watched the TV that was in front of her on the wall. It was just getting to the breaking news about the weather when she heard commotion coming up towards the area.

"It's a blizzard coming through for the next two days. They just announced it on the weather channel downstairs. We're stuck here until Christmas." One of the men spoke as he dropped his bag on the seat, causing the people to groan out.

"Simply amazing." Sam stated sarcastically as he leaned back, taking a deep breath as he covered his face with his hands.

"Yes sir, I will let everyone on this end know." One of the workers responded before ending the call, pushing the button for the intercom, "Excuse me everyone. By now you have heard the news about the blizzard. There's not much we can do about it. All flights have been cancelled until this blows over. We just want everyone to stay calm. Please do not worry about us running out of food or water because we are well stocked on everything. All restaurants will be opened, gift shops if you need any necessities, and we do have an area for you to shower. Your luggage will be returned to you as well. Thank you all for your patience and I'm truly sorry for everything. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask one of us. Thank you."

* * *

About two hours later, everyone had managed to get their luggage. Mercedes had snuck away earlier so she could take a shower before the bathrooms got full. Afterwards, she ended up putting on her grey sweats and her oversized purple hoodie since it was a little cold inside. She held her toiletry bag in her hand as she walked, taking a calming breath. This was not at all how she imagine spending her night. She had planned on being back in her old bedroom, wrapped up in warm blankets while she stuffed her face with some hot, homemade beignets. But, this was out of her control. God knew exactly what he was doing. Looking at her phone, she rolled her eyes when she saw a text from Xavier. The first thing she was going to do when she got back home was change her number. She was about to head back to her seat until she heard a baby crying. Turning her head, her eyes searched around until they landed on familiar face back in the corner, "Quinn?"

Quinn looked up when she heard someone call her, seeing it was Mercedes walking over, she gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I'm trying to get her to stop."

"No, it's okay sug." Mercedes reassured her as she looked at the crying baby, who seemed no more than four months old, "Is she yours?"

"Yes, this is Lilly. My husband dropped her off hours earlier after her appointment because he had to get to work. I was suppose to leave early but.." She drifted off when her baby's screams became louder, "She's not hungry or wet, and I gave her the medicine for her cold. I don't know what else to do."

Mercedes sat her bag on a nearby table, holding out her arms, "Do you mind?" She watched as Quinn shook her head and stepped forward, carefully placing the little girl in her arms. Mercedes ran her finger along her cheek as she started singing.

 _The First Noel, the angels did say_

 _Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_

 _In fields where they lay, keeping their sheep_

 _On a cold winter's night that was so deep_

 _Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

 _Born is the King of Israel_

Sam washed the access foam from his toothpaste out with mouthwash, spitting in the sink. He looked in the mirror and puffed out his cheeks. He would've never imagine having to spend the night in an airport. Picking up his things, he exited out of the bathroom and started to make his way back to his seat. His steps faltered when he heard someone singing. It was low, but powerful and nothing short of amazing. He turned around, mouth dropping when he saw it was Mercedes.

Quinn watched in awe as her little girl cries began to quiet down at the sound of Mercedes' lovely voice.

 _They looked up and saw a star_

 _Shining in the East beyond them far_

 _And to the earth it gave great light_

 _And so it continued both day and night_

 _Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

 _Born is the King_

 _Born is the King of Israel_

Mercedes hummed the last part, seeing the baby was now sound asleep, she smiled as she looked back at Quinn, whispering, "I can watch her if you want to go freshen up and eat."

"I couldn't ask you to do that and plus, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Where exactly do I have to go?" Mercedes asked as he gave her a knowing look, hearing her let out a quiet chuckle and nod her head, "Go."

"Thank you so much, Mercedes. Seriously, you have been my saving grace today." Quinn said as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Sam finally snapped out of it when he saw Quinn walk away, going over to Mercedes just as she turned around, "Wow, you're full of surprises. Your voice is out of this world."

Mercedes giggled softly as she placed the pacifier in Lilly's mouth, "Thank you." She raised her eyes to his, giving a smile, "You mind grabbing my bag for me, my hands are kind of occupied."

"Of course." Sam said as he picked up her toiletry bag and phone, walking behind her to the escalator. He heard her humming and watched as she swayed the baby side from side. Even though he has only known her for a few hours, he immediately could tell that she was such a down the earth and sweet person. Feeling a phone vibrate in his hand, he looked down thinking it was his but it wasn't. She had ten missed calls and three unread texts from someone named Xavier.

 _Please just talk to me._

 _I'm sorry, Mercedes. It was a mistake. A horrible, drunken mistake. Call me please._

 _I never meant to hurt you. I love you._

Sam looked back at her, seeing that her focus was solely on the baby before stepping off the escalator. He was an observer and good at reading people, despite failing at doing so in his previous relationship. It was a skill that he picked up early on in his childhood. When he first saw her, he could detect a bit of sadness on her face but then it was overshadowed by the natural happiness that was filled in her.

Mercedes saw that the workers had gave everyone at their gate some pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags. She walked over to where she was sitting and took a seat.

Sam sat down and placed their things on the table that was between the seats, "How long have you been singing?"

"Since forever." She said with a smile as her eyes moved from off the baby to him, "My mom is a chef and she owns a restaurant back home. Growing up, I use to sing in the lounge area. I still do when I'm there."

"That's pretty cool." Sam commented as he watched her adjust the hat on the baby's head, smiling when the little girl let her own smile take over her lips, "You have any siblings?"

"Two older sisters, Erin and Bria."

"I know your dad is probably protective as hell. Three girls? Geesh, I'd probably go crazy."

"You have no idea what it was like growing up and it didn't help the fact that he's a cop." Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, "How about you?"

"Four actually. Zara, Grayson, Dalton and Raleigh."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, lets just say, growing up in a full house was very, very adventurous." Sam said with a slight chuckle as he started to think about memories from his childhood.

Mercedes was just about ask him about his parents but his phone rung, nodding when he excused himself. Her eyes went back to Lilly and she smiled, "You're a cutie." She watched as her nose scrunched up and her mouth opening as she let out a yawn. She looked over when she heard her phone vibrating once again, picking it up, she saw that it was still him. Deciding against better judgement, she slid the answer button and placed the phone to her ear, "Leave me alone, Xavier."

"Just wait, please Mercedes. Hear me out."

"Why? There's nothing you can possibly say to me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I love you."

"Well I did love you but not any more. I want nothing to do with you, so make this your last time calling me, I mean it." She said as she hung up the phone abruptly, letting out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, whispering to herself, "Don't you dare start crying, don't you dare."

Sam was heading back after getting off the phone with his mother. She was so upset about the current situation but she was happy he was safe. Walking to where Mercedes was, he notice that her eyes were close and her lips were trembling, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mercedes jumped a bit when she heard Sam's voice, opening her eyes, she gave him a weak smile as she stood up, sniffling, "Um, yeah..I-I..I'm going to go get her car seat."

Sam watched as she walked off in a hurry but not before he saw the tears in her eyes. He was only gone for five minutes. What in the hell happened when he left? Whatever it was, it hurt her and he could only guess it had something to do with whoever Xavier was.

* * *

 **A/N. Hesitation is real on both sides. Why do you think Sam was so nervous to answer her question in the beginning? What exactly is he hiding? This should be an interesting two days with being stuck in an airport (has this ever happen to any of you before?) Quinn is truly a sweetheart in this story, you guys are going to love, love, love her. I might bring in some more characters, haven't decided yet. Yes, Sam may be wrong for looking at her texts but in his defense...look, I don't even have an excuse for it lol. Xavier is Mercedes' ex and we find out exactly what he did to our girl next update. Hope you guys are enjoying this holiday fic so far because I'm having a blast writing it!**


	3. Confessions On Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Dalton Evans- August Roads**

 **Raleigh Evans- Crystal Reed**

* * *

Mercedes placed the cup to her mouth, sighing in content as the hot chocolate went down her throat. It was Christmas Eve and she was still stuck at the airport in Colorado. She had a rough night of sleep last night, so she decided to wake up and come get her some breakfast from Starbucks. Breaking a piece of the buttery croissant, she placed it in her mouth before flipping the page in her notepad. One thing she loved to do when she was having a bad day was write. For the last few weeks, that's all she has been doing. Somedays it was poetry, other days it was songs.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she heard a voice, seeing that it was Quinn, she smiled, "Not at all."

Quinn gave her a smile as she placed the car seat that contained a sleeping Lilly in the inside of the booth, "Quinn Fabray-Fournette, I'm 25, married to my high school sweetheart, have one kid, I would say I'm a genuinely nice person until you mess over me, graduated from Southern Cal, decided to move here for a change of scenery and I love it, my favorite color is blue." She paused, chuckling when she saw the confused expression on her face, "You're my saving grace and we didn't even get to meet properly. Those are just a few facts about me."

"Mercedes Jones, 21, junior at UW, originally from New Orleans, favorite color is green, although I'm majoring in physical therapy, music is my passion." Mercedes said as she reached her hand over to the woman, "It's nice to really meet you, Quinn."

"You too, Mercedes." She giggled as she shook her hand, watching as one of the waiters came and sat her tea down in front of her, "New Orleans, huh?"

"Yes, ever been?"

Quinn took a sip of the apple cinnamon flavored tea, nodding, "Yes, a couple of times actually since my husband is originally from there as well. I love it down there. The food, music, and culture is everything. I also loved the way you all talk, especially when you say baby."

Mercedes giggled at that, moving her hair from out of her face, "A lot of people do."

Quinn glanced at her daughter, moving the blanket up on her, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, the boy who has be glued to you since yesterday."

"Oh, Sam? He's not my boyfriend, we actually just met yesterday."

"Seriously?" Quinn asked in shocked, watching as the younger woman nodded. A tiny smirk appeared on her lips before she picked up her cup. She wasn't going to say anything aloud but she could easily tell the two had some real, electrifying chemistry, "My apologies."

"No, it's fine." Mercedes chuckled a bit before moving her hair behind her ears, eyes meeting Quinn's, she was confused to why she was staring at her like she was, "What?"

"You seem sad." Quinn noted as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I've known you for a good seventeen hours and in those few hours, I know what happy looks like on you."

"It's nothing." She lied as she toyed with a sugar packet in her hands, shaking her head, "Okay it's not nothing, I just don't want to bring my drama until anyone else, that's all."

"After everything you did for me, I think I can handle it. I'm a great listener but if you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as she looked away from her. She honestly didn't want to talk about it anymore but sitting here with Quinn, it just felt so easy to open up to her, "I-I..I was in this relationship for three years. It was with this boy I knew back home. We ended up going to the same college. Everything was good, really good until this year. I don't know what it was but I just started to feel like everything was changing..he was changing. Long story short, I went to his dorm one night to try to talk to him about us..and I..l." Mercedes stopped when the memories of that night flash through her mind, trying to shake them away, "He was in bed with another girl. That's not even what hurt the most, it what he said. He called me everything but a child of God. Told me I had this coming and he doesn't regret what he did." Mercedes wiped the tear that fell from her eye, sniffling, "I'm usually a very strong person and I can brush shit off easily but he damaged me. To think you're in love with someone, who just treated you like you were nothing in the end, it hurts. He won't stop calling or texting, keeps saying he was drunk, it only happened once and didn't mean a word he said but I know the truth. It wasn't his first time, the same girl told him that's it been going on since the beginning of the year. So yeah..." She finally looked back up at her with tears in her eyes, letting out a humorless chuckle, "This was happening right under my nose. I didn't realize how stupid I really am until now."

"You're not stupid, Mercedes." Quinn said quietly as she reached over and placed her hands on top of hers, "You're a girl who was in love with a complete asshole, that sure as hell doesn't deserve you at all."

"My sisters said the same thing."

"And they're right." Quinn gave her a sad smile as she rubbed the back of her hand, "This was just a life lesson babe. God doesn't put anyone in your life without a reason. You're 21, you have the rest of your life to look forward to. Don't let this bad, small era stop you from living. You're beautiful, smart and talented. The right guy will come along when it's time and when he does, I have a feeling he's going to cherish and love you with everything he has."

Mercedes wiped her face with her hands, nodding as she listened to what she was saying, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Quinn said as she smiled, giving her a squeeze before letting go. She looked out in the corner of her eye and spotted Sam, smirking to herself, she cleared her throat as she turned back to her, "My husband's cousin actually works on the other side of the airport so Lilly and I are going to go visit. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Mercedes nodded with a smile as she watched her slide out the booth. She gave her a small wave before going back to her writing. She didn't realize how badly she needed to vent until now. It felt good, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She just didn't know how she was going to tell her parents when she finally made it home.

* * *

Mercedes stayed down at Starbucks a few more hours after Quinn left, just wanting some time alone to think and write. She had to admit that maybe being stuck in the airport wasn't as bad as she thought. When she made it back upstairs, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. She held her notebook to her chest as she walked back to what she called her 'temporary home', seeing Sam sitting on the floor deep in thought, she went over and joined him, "Haven't seen you all day."

Sam ran his hands along his jeans as he looked up at her, "Yeah, I know." He watched her placed her things in her bag and he knew it was time to get some stuff off his chest, "Mercedes?"

"Mhm." She mumbled out as she zipped up her bag, turning back to look at him, eyebrows twitching up when she saw the serious look on his face, "You okay?"

"No, I'm actually not. I'm sorry." He apologized as he held his hands up when she moved her mouth to say something, "Every since I've met you, it's like we're just these two old friends catching up with each other. I don't know why, but I'm comfortable around you. I do know that once we leave here, I want to keep in contact with you and after break, we can hang out at school because honestly, I do consider you a friend now." He saw her attempting to say something once more but he interrupted again, "I eased dropped on you and Quinn's conversation. And beforehand, yesterday, I mistakenly read your messages on your screen when it buzzed. I'm sorry that you went through what you did, no one deserves that, especially not someone as sweet as you."

"Sam.."

"I know you want to know more about me and I have to admit, I have been holding back but with reason. I'm so skeptical with letting people into my life. The reason why I've been so shifty is because my dad is a senator in Tennessee. Not only that, but before he got into politics, my great-grandfather left him in charge of his oil business. I'm not saying it in an arrogant way but I come from money and folks know that. I have to be aware of the people who come around me and I recently failed that. I literally just broke up with my girlfriend two weeks ago and you want to know why? I walked in on her having a conversation with her friends on how she wasn't even in love with me. She was only with me because I was well known and had money. You don't know how much I felt like dirt when I heard that. Here I am loving someone with all of me and she doesn't feel the same way.." He let out a harsh breath, oblivious to the fact that he was crying until he felt her thumb wipe underneath his eye, "I-I'm sorry."

"For what? Being honest and opening up even when you didn't have to? I get why you were hesitant. Now I know why you stumbled on telling me how you got to Washington. You thought I knew about what you came from and that I was going to stick my claws into you." She chuckled, causing him to do so as well, shaking her head, "That's not the kind of girl or friend I am, Sam. I don't care about what you have or don't have. As long as you're good, genuine person, that's all that matters to me." She gave him a smile as she looked at him, "That girl is an idiot. She doesn't deserve a wonderful man like you in her life."

"And that ass doesn't deserve an amazing woman like you in his life." Sam said with a smile, sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his hands, "Can't believe I cried."

"I can. Men need to stop acting so masculine and realize it's okay to show emotions." Mercedes preached as she crossed her legs, placing her hands on either side of her face, "So, Mr. Moneybags, just out of curiosity, how much are we talking here?"

Sam snorted at the curious expression on her face, unlocking his phone, he went to his notes and typed out the number before handing her the device.

Mercedes took the phone and her eyes immediately went wide, "Holy shit."

Sam laughed at her reaction, watching as she let out a gasp before looking back at him.

"Now I see why you need to be cautious." Mercedes said as she handed him back his phone, "I'm really sorry for what you went through though."

"Yeah..can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. It's like all my defenses went down when I met her."

Mercedes nodded understandably, sighing as she stood up, holding out her hand, "Let's stop talking about exes. It's Christmas Eve and they have this cute little area set up for the kids downstairs. So as my new friend, you should know that I'm a big kid at heart and I want to go enjoy whatever it is they got going."

Sam stared at her for a minute before smirking, grabbing her outreach hand so he could stand up, "Just so you know, I am too. And if they have any games, I'm very competitive."

Mercedes raised a brow as she picked up her bag and placed it on her shoulder before walking away, "I am too, so this shall be interesting."

* * *

And interesting it was. The staff at the airport had did such a tremendous job on making this Christmas Eve special despite the circumstances. They had a coloring section, movie area and games all while there was soft Christmas music playing in the background.

Sam watched as Mercedes adjusted the antlers on her head before going back to her coloring sheet. Chuckling underneath his breath, he picked up his own crayon and went back to his gingerbread man. They had been down here for at least two hours acting like a bunch of big kids. And while they did so, they also learned even more about each other.

Mercedes took the red crayon and neatly colored Rudolph's nose, glancing up at Sam, "Do you and your family have any traditions on this day?"

"Actually we do. My mom makes her famous homemade sugar cookies and hot chocolate. We all gather up in the living room together and watch _A Christmas Story_ back to back." Sam said with a smile as he thought about it, "Do y'all have any?"

"After each night, my mom always gives leftover food to homeless people but on Christmas Eve, she opens up her restaurant in the morning until late night. Hot meals and soothing holiday music." Mercedes said as she gave him a big, bright smile, "For those few hours, they don't worry about their predicament. They're happy and surrounded by people who actually care. You don't know how it warms my heart to see people so happy."

Sam stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was even real or not. She was seriously like an angel, "Do you have a single flaw? Like, seriously..you're such a genuinely sweet person. Absolutely perfect."

Mercedes blushed at the compliment, shaking her head as she went back to her coloring sheet, "Far from perfect, Mr. Evans, far from it."

Sam smiled at her, hearing his phone ring, he picked it up and saw that it was his younger brother, Dalton FaceTiming him, "What's up brother?"

Dalton fixed the hat on his head, smiling when Sam''s face popped up, "Hey brother. How's it going up there?"

"Honestly, it's not that bad." He answered truthfully as he stared at him for a moment, "Not bad at all."

"Good to see you're not moping around over that no good hussy." He spoke, ears perking up when he heard giggling in the background, "Wait, is that a girl?"

Sam rolled his eyes at him, looking at Mercedes over his phone, seeing that she didn't lift her head, "Yes, it is."

"Is she pretty? Can I see her? Wait..she's sitting with you?" Dalton fired questions at his brother, waggling his brows when he saw him mouthed for him to shut up, "Now I know why you're not looking like a sad puppy."

Sam was just about to hang up in his brother's face before Mercedes grabbed his phone out his hands.

"Because you are..." Dalton stopped mid-sentence when Mercedes appeared on the screen, "Damn."

Mercedes smiled at the boy, waving her hand, "Hello to you too, little bro."

"Um...um...hi." He squeaked out as he pulled the phone back a little from his face, clearing his throat repeatedly as he waved back, "Wow."

"Is that a good wow?" Mercedes asked teasingly, watching as the younger Evans' inaudibly nodded his head. She chuckled before handing Sam back his phone, standing up, she closed her long sweater up, "I'll be back."

"Okay." Sam waited until she was gone before glaring at his brother, "I am going to wring you by your neck when I get home."

Dalton finally snapped out of his daze when he heard him speaking, "I'm sorry but have you not been looking at her? She's beautiful."

"What did you call me for?"

"Just to see how you were holding up but never mind that, who is that babe you're with?"

"A friend." Sam watched as he pursed his lips in disbelief and he huffed, "She is. We met yesterday after bumping into each other twice and finding out we went to the same school."

"Dude, what? That sounds like the beginning of a Hallmark Christmas movie."

"What sounds like a Hallmark Christmas movie?" Sam heard his sister, Raleigh ask, smiling when she looked at her brother's phone, "Sam!"

"Hey Rale."

Raleigh pouted as she stared at him, "I miss you so much. Do you know when you're going to be home?"

"It's suppose to stop snowing tonight. So hopefully it will and the runways will get cleared up. I should be in the air tomorrow evening."

"Are you bringing your new girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" Raleigh screeched as her eyes went wide, looking between her two brothers.

Sam glared at Dalton, "She's not my girlfriend."

Dalton smirked as he held his finger up, "Technically she is. She's a girl and you said that she is your friend, that's your girlfriend."

"Smartass."

"Wait, I'm so confused."

"Hold on."

Sam watched as he put him on pause, rolling his eyes at the two as he sat back in his seat.

"Even though she caught me off guard with her beautifulness, I screenshot a picture of her."

"Oh my god."

"Oh Damn, now she's beautiful." Raleigh said as she looked at the picture with a huge smile on her face, "Her eyes, her lips and that smile."

"Pipe down little lesbian." Dalton teased his sister, watching as she literally stared at the woman mouth agape.

"Alright, I'm hanging up on you two right now. Bye." He heard them protest before ending the call, shaking his head as he sat his phone back down, "Stupid hormonal teenage siblings."

"We were the same way, let's be honest." Mercedes spoke as she came back up with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands, sitting one next to him, "How old is he?"

"19 and my younger sister is 18."

"You all are almost stair steppers?"

"Yeah, 25, 24, 22, 19 and 18."

"My sisters and I are literally back to back. 21, 22, and 23. I guess our parents just wanted to get having the kids out the way instead of holding off on it." Mercedes laughed, causing Sam to do so as well. She pulled one of her marshmallows out from her drink and tossed it in her mouth, "I've requested a favor to the person running the TV systems."

"And that favor was...?"

Mercedes gave him a smile before turning around in her chair, pointing to the large flat screens just as the lights dimmed.

Sam turned to where she was pointing and her eyes lit up, "You didn't.."

"I did." Mercedes said as she stood up, watching as the little kids started to make their way towards the huge rug on the middle of the floor, "I thought it would be great if at least one of us to kept our family tradition. I don't know about you but, I have my hot drink, some sugary sweets and a warm blanket on a spot waiting for me."

Sam watched as she walked away in complete awe. She literally had them put _A_ _Christmas_ _Story_ on. This girl was beyond amazing and honestly, the best thing that has happened to him in the past month. He picked up his mug and started to make his way towards the middle as well. This Christmas Eve was going to be memorable in more ways than one.

* * *

 **A/N. Let me know your thoughts! And yes to the guest, that's how people talk in New Orleans. They legit have their own language (mostly French based Creole) & sayings that's different from everyone else. If you ever go there, you will notice! They have such a unique culture, I love it lol. Hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am. :)**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION**

 **Maybelle Hoover- Irma P. Hall**

 **Marissa Evans- Brenda Strong**

 **Ethan Evans- Kurt Russell**

 **Brenda Jones- Gladys Knight**

 **Bria Jones- Tika Sumpter**

 **"Love Is A Losing Game"- Amy Winehouse**

* * *

Mercedes pulled down the beanie on top of her head as she crossed her ankles, yawning a bit before she placed her book in her bag. Last night the weatherman had announced the blizzard had finally came to an end around two in the morning. The airport had sent their crews out immediately after it was announced so they could began clearing the runways. Mercedes thought about everything that had happened, and honestly after last night, she didn't mind being stuck in the airport for a few more hours until her plane arrived. It was an unusual way to spend Christmas Eve but it was quite enjoyable.

Sam placed his hands in his hoodie as he walked back from downstairs, smiling as he toyed with the item in his pocket. He was pretty happy to be getting to go home so soon. Usually blizzards lasted awhile but this one was quick. Thankfully, they didn't have much snow to shovel out the way. Other than that, being stuck in an airport for a few days didn't turn out as bad as he initially thought. He learned a lot about himself. The main brightness and blessing out of this whole situation was Mercedes. Meeting her has turned his world around in the most positive way ever. She was amazing, in more ways than one. She is what he considers a true, real friend. They connected almost instantly when they met and honestly, they both knew more about each other in two days than they probably knew about the friends that have had in years.

Mercedes hummed lowly as she felt her phone vibrate, picking it up from her lap, she saw that it was her older sister, Bria, sending her a picture of her and Erin. A smile curled on her lips as she looked at the picture. She couldn't wait to get home to her family. Hearing someone clear their throat, she looked up and the smile stayed on her face when she saw it was Sam, "You get everything taken care of?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. My flight leaves in a few minutes." He said with a smile as he took a seat beside her, pulling out the small box he was toying with earlier. He lifted it up and gestured it towards her, "Merry Christmas."

"Awe, Sam. You didn't have to get me anything."

Sam nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, "No, I did. You gave me the best Christmas gift last night and I wanted to return the favor. It's not much, since we're in an airport for Christ sake." He chuckled as he watched her open the box and lift the necklace up.

"It's so beautiful, thank you Sam." She breathed out as she took in the necklace. It had a music note charm, the word NOLA and Friend in a bar nameplate. She turned her back to him, looking over her shoulder with a smile as she handed the necklace back, "Will you put it on for me?"

"Sure." Sam grabbed the necklace and unclasped it, taking his hand and moving her hair from off of her neck.

"Now.." Mercedes said once he was finish, smiling as she turned around and grabbed his phone out of his hands, "I'm going to put my number in your phone."

"Any rules by me having it?" He joked as he watched her thumbs move across the screen quickly.

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, "I consider you my friend now, so no. If you need anything, I'm always a phone call or text away."

"And I meant what I said as well." He spoke softly as he watched her lift up her head, "We definitely need to start hanging out at school."

"Most definitely."

Quinn handed the woman back her ticket, smiling when she thanked her again. She tucked her hair behind her ear and scanned the area, her eyes stopping on the two college kids while her lips curled into a smirk. They were so adorable, it hurt. They were both heartbroken right now but she knew that they were going to be great friends and possibly more. She picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button, "Flight 450 to Memphis, Tennessee is now boarding."

Sam sighed as he stood up, causing Mercedes to do so as well. Putting his duffle bag on his shoulder and grabbing his ticket from the table, he gave her a small smile, "Thank you for everything. I'm really glad that we met."

"Ditto." She said with a smile as she opened up her arms, "Bring it in."

Sam laughed as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hug her too tightly.

"You have a safe flight." Mercedes whispered before she hugged him, pulling back with a smile as she let go.

"You too." He said as he looked down at her for a moment, giving a lopsided grin as he stepped back once he heard Quinn's voice again, "See you soon?"

Mercedes nodded as she crossed her arms, watching as he gave her a nod before turning around. She saw him say his goodbyes to Quinn and head over to the man.

Sam gave his ticket to him, smiling when he said that he knew they were happy to finally be getting out of here, "It wasn't too bad, for me at least." He spoke, thanking him when he gave it back. He turned around one last time and gave Mercedes a wave before disappearing in the tunnel.

Quinn asked her co-worker if he could cover for her, seeing him nod, she stepped down and made her way over to Mercedes when she saw the young girl heading back to her seat, "What time does your flight leave, love?"

"Oh Quinn, shouldn't you know that?" Mercedes chuckled at the woman when she took a seat, unfolding her arms, "I still have a good two hours."

Quinn nodded knowingly with a smile, watching the people walk by, "I am really glad I met you. I must admit, I'm going to miss you kid."

"I am too." Mercedes smiled as she turned to her, "But we'll definitely keep in touch and hopefully be able to see each other again. Heck, I hope you're working next month when I have to stop here again on my way back to school."

Quinn giggled as she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and giving her a big hug, "Want grab some coffee before your plane gets here?"

"Of course." She said as she let go, grabbing her things, she turned her head when she saw the gate close and she smiled, turning back around before looping her arm with Quinn's.

* * *

After a two hour flight and a thirty minute cab ride, Sam was so happy when the driver stopped in front of his house. Opening the door, he stepped out and sighed in content as he breath in the cold, fresh air of his hometown. Pulling some cash from his pocket, he handed it to the driver when he finished getting his bags from out the back, thanking the man as he picked up his things and headed up the steps. Before he could even get on the porch good enough, the front door opened up quickly, showcasing one face he was definitely happy to see.

"I swear if yo mama tries to get me to eat that white folk pie again, y'all is going to be wondering where she ran off to."

Sam snorted as he walked up and wrapped his long arms around the older dark skinned woman.

"After all these years of being with your father, you would think that west coast gal would be loving sweet potato and pecan pie but no, she's eating this god awful peanut butter and chocolate mess." Maybelle said as she shook her head, earning a chuckle from Sam as he pulled back, placing her hands on his face, "How are you, sugar?"

"I'm fine." Sam responded with a smile as he stared down at her, seeing her giving him that all too familiar knowing look, "What are you still doing here?"

"I just came back to drop off some of Annie's cakes she always wants you to have." The older woman smiled as she stepped back. Maybelle was no stranger to the Evans family. She has been around every since they were babies. She was Sam's grandmother on his dad's side best friend. His great-grandfather has always wanted just family working for the company and Maybelle was always his daughter's best friend and he considered her family when they were growing up together. So ultimately, he left her a part of the company to run along side his dad and grandparents. She oversaw the employees and made sure they were doing what they needed to do, and in her spare time, she managed the staff who worked at their home.

"I love Annie's cakes." Sam stated as he licked his lips, hearing his stomach growling at the thought of the delicious sweets.

"And it sounds like you haven't ate in days. Get in that house boy and eat. Don is waiting for me in the car, I'll see you tomorrow." Maybelle said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, patting his shoulder before walking pass him.

"You need help?" Sam asked knowingly with a smirk, watching as she waved him off and headed down the steps. She was so independent, it wasn't even funny. He picked up his luggage and went inside the house, closing the door behind him.

Zara was walking down the stairs when she saw her little brother, smiling as she hit the bottom and went to him, hugging the man, "You're finally here."

Sam chuckled as he hugged her back, "I am."

"And you made it back just before Christmas ended. It's not even nine yet." Grayson said as he appeared, going over to hug his brother, "Glad you made it, man. Mom and dad are in the living room. We'll see you later."

"Where are you two going?"

Zara threw on her coat and gloves, kissing his cheek before heading towards the front door, "Off to a Christmas party."

"Seriously? I just got home and y'all leaving?" Sam looked at them in disbelief, rolling his eyes when they nodded and left out.

"Gross, you didn't bring her?" Raleigh asked as she crossed her arms with a small frown on her lips.

Sam rolled his eyes once more as he put his stuff down and walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug, "Hello to you little sister."

"Hi Sam." She mumbled into his shoulder, as she hugged him, patting his back slowly, "Why didn't you bring my future wife?"

"I literally just met her, I wasn't going to bring her here. And if I did, she probably wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore once she met y'all." Sam joked, watching as the girl rolled her eyes, "Where's Dalton?"

Raleigh pulled her hair back into a ponytail, looking up at him, "He shockingly went to bed early."

"That's unusual." Sam commented as he took off his coat, walking down the long hallway until he got to the living room. Finding his parents on the couch, he went into the room and plopped down between them on the big couch.

Marissa sat her book down and hugged him, smiling when he let go to do the same to his father, "My baby is finally home."

"Son, why didn't you call? I would've came and picked you up."

"It's fine, I didn't want to bother anyone."

Marissa stared at him for a minute, trying to get a read on him before patting his knee and standing up, "Let's get you something to eat."

"I can fix it."

Ethan watched as his wife sent their son a glare and he let out a hearty laugh, "Now you know she wasn't going to let you do it."

"I know." He chuckled as he shook his head, leaning back on the couch, "How you feeling, pops?"

"I'm good." Ethan turned to the side to look at him, "How are you holding up son, honestly?"

"Honestly dad, I'm fine..I swear." Sam gave him a reassuring smile, "Not going to lie and say it doesn't still hurt because it does, but for the last couple of days, I had some time to reflect and think about a lot of things. I thought I was in love but in all actuality, I wasn't. I was in love with the fact that this girl saw me for me, and not for who I was or what I came from. That was the reason and I was dumbly wrong. It's all in the past though. I'm over it. I'm going to get a fresh start in the new year and I can't wait." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, feeling his phone vibrate, he looked down at the screen and smiled when he saw the text from Mercedes.

 _Glad you made it home safely. Enjoy the rest of you break, Sam. Merry Christmas to you and your family!_

Marissa came back in the living room with a plate in her hand, going over to stand by her husband. She stared at her son closely before she spoke up, "Who is she?"

Sam looked up at his mother confusingly, "Huh?"

"You don't look like the heartbroken young man that I saw the other day when we video chatted. Who's the girl that has you completely over that no good hussy?"

"I have no idea on what you're talking about mom, no idea." Sam said with a straight face, chuckling as he stood up to walk over her and grabbing his plate, "Thank you. I'll be up in my room."

"I bet you don't." Marissa said as she watched him walk out the room, crossing her arms as she turned back to her husband, "Something happened while he was stuck in Denver and I'm going to find out."

* * *

Mercedes twisted the little screw on the mic stand, lifting it up and adjusting it to her height. Humming as she sat on the stool, nodding her head as a signal for the band to start playing. She grabbed the mic, leaning down a bit as the words flowed out of her mouth smoothly.

 _For you I was the flame_

 _Love is a losing game_

 _Five story fire as you came_

 _Love is losing game_

 _One I wished, I never played_

 _Oh, what a mess we made_

 _And now the final frame_

 _Love is a losing game_

 _Played out by the band_

 _Love is a losing hand_

 _More than I could stand_

Love is a losing hand

Brenda handed the clipboard with the liquor inventory to one of the head bartenders behind counter, looking on at her daughter as she sung with a smile on her face. She was so happy she was home. She has missed her baby girl. Her flight had gotten in around midnight and the first thing she did when she saw her was hug her tightly. But she did notice a bit of sadness bouncing off of her. Mercedes was really good at hiding her feelings, but nothing got over mama.

 _Self-professed profound_

 _Till the chips were down_

 _Know you're a gambling man_

 _Love is a losing hand_

 _Though I battled blind_

 _Love is a fate resigned_

 _Memories mar my mind_

 _Love is a fate resigned_

 _Over futile odds_

 _And laughed at by the gods_

 _And now the final frame_

 _Love is a losing game_

Mercedes moved her head, rocking her body from side to side, eyes closed as she lost herself in the instrumental ending that the band was playing.

"Beautiful as always, Miss. Cedes."

Mercedes opened her eyes, smiling as she glanced over at the guitarist just as the staff lingering around clapped for her, PJ, who she had known her whole life, "Thank you."

"Let's take thirty everyone."

Mercedes slid off the stool, seeing her mom, she walked down the steps and went over to her, taking a seat at the bar, "Feels good to back in here."

"It's a joy to have you. I know everyone loves it when you come back, especially me." Brenda said with a smile as she sat down, crossing her legs. She watched as she picked up a napkin and starting to play with it, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, mom." Mercedes responded softly as she raised her eyes to look at her, seeing the disbelieving expression on her face, she sighed.

Brenda crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Why didn't Xavier come with you?"

Mercedes knew this was coming. She knew she needed to just go ahead and tell her mother the truth, so she decided to just bite the bullet, "I broke up with him because he cheated on me, mom. He cheated."

"What the hell?" She screeched, anger instantly taking over her features, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared and embarrassed." She admitted lowly, putting her head down, "I knew how much you liked him."

"Hell no Mercedes, no. I don't like anyone who hurts my daughter, no one. The only reason I put up with Xavier is because of you." Brenda said before sitting back in the seat, rubbing her fingers against her forehead, "I know you all wondered why I brought him small gifts. You know his dad is a tax account for our district, I was just using him so I wouldn't have to pay taxes on this place. He was just too dumb to figure it out."

Mercedes stared at her mother in shock before a small laugh escaped her mouth, "Seriously?"

"Yes. It's not like I can't pay them, it's just that I might as well had tried to see if he was going to fall for it." Brenda smirked as she leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "I have never liked the asshole. He was too arrogant and conceited. I only put up with him because you were heads over heels in love with him."

"Yeah..well, the love is no longer there." Mercedes gave her a sad smile, "Wise words from the beautiful, late Amy Winehouse, love is a losing game."

"You're only twenty-one, sug. You haven't experience real love yet. The right man will come along in times due, I can definitely promise you that." Brenda said as she gave her hand a squeeze, getting up when she saw her nod. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, mommy." She whispered as she hugged her back tightly, sniffling as she laid her head on her shoulder, "Dad is going to be so mad."

"Oh yes he is. The boy better go into hiding because the men in your life is going to be after him." Brenda stated seriously as she let go, placing her hands on her cheeks, "Remember what I always tell you, Erin and Bria?"

Mercedes nodded as she placed her hands on top of hers, "Love yourself like you're not waiting for someone else to do it."

"That's right, never forget that." She kissed her forehead, "I have to go get prepared for this lunch rush. Are you singing for us today?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Mercedes watched as she sent her a wink before walking off, spinning around slowly in the stool until she heard her older sister's voice.

"Baby sister, who is this hottie with the body?" Bria asked curiously as she came and took a seat beside her, holding her phone to her face.

Mercedes looked at the screen and snorted, eyes meeting hers, "Your shots came back." She grabbed the phone and started to go through them, "Bria, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Craig just finished editing the video of the shoot, he's going to send it in a few but I just had to show you these." She said with a smile as she leaned back, "I'm really taking this modeling career seriously, Cedes. It's my calling and I'm having such an amazing time doing it."

"These are amazing, sis. I'm really proud of you." Mercedes smiled as she continued to scroll through the pictures, "Don't forget about me when you get all famous and stuff."

"Pshh, never. You are always number one, never forget that." Bria said with a bright smile, turning her head to the side when she heard buzzing. She picked up her sister's phone and handed it to her.

Mercedes moved her hair back and looked at her phone, covering her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping out.

Bria raised a brow at her little sister, staring at her closely. Every since she told her what happened between her and Xavier, she was pissed. She wanted nothing more than to find the little bastard and hurt him for what he did to her. She was expecting her to still be sad like she has been since she found out. But when she saw her this morning, the young woman was far from that. She wasn't sad, nor angry. Matter of fact, now that she was thinking about it, she looked way happier than she has been looking in years, "Cedes?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you meet someone while you were stuck in Colorado?"

Mercedes raised her eyes and gave her a look of confusion before giggling, "I met a lot of people, Bria. A lot of people flights were cancelled as well, duh."

"I know that doofus." Bria pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before she stared intensely into her eyes, "I know you didn't spend those two days alone. You met someone, so spill."

Before Mercedes could answer, she felt her phone vibrating in her hand. She looked down and saw that it was their father calling, sliding off the stool, "Sorry, it's dad. I'll be back."

"Don't think we're done with this conversation, little girl." Bria called out, watching as she waved her off before going in the back. _Something is definitely up with her_ Bria thought as she crossed her arms and legs.

* * *

 **A/N. You guys, sorry for the delay (pun not intended, I promise lol). Real life happens & I was too busy to do any writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Over It

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Franklin 'Frankie' Ross- Keith Robinson**

 **David Jones- Danny Glover**

 **Mercy (Acoustic Version)- Shawn Mendes**

* * *

 _You've got a hold of me_

 _Don't even know your power_

 _I stand a hundred feet_

 _But I fall when I'm around you_

 _Show me an open door_

 _Then you go and slam it on me_

 _I can't take anymore_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _I'd drive through the night_

 _Just to be near you, baby_

 _Heart old and testified_

 _Tell me that I'm not crazy_

 _I'm not asking for a lot_

 _Just that you're honest with me_

 _My pride is all I got_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your string_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

"I haven't heard you play or sing in such a long time, I forgot you could."

Sam stopped and looked up at his dad, smiling when he started clapping. He laid his guitar on the chair beside him, "I'm a little rusty, scratch that, very rusty."

Ethan laughed as he sat down on his bed, folding his hands in his lap, "How's everything going at school?"

"Straight A's this semester and baseball is going good."

"I know this little mistake of a relationship took a toll on you for a moment, so I just want you to be honest with me. I know you said you're over it, but as your father, I want to make sure you are mentally okay."

"Dad, I'm fine. I swear. I'm not stressing over no girl." Sam said as he gave him a genuine, reassuring smile, raising a brow, "I know that's not the only reason you came up here. You want to know about that text I received the other day."

"Please. Your mom is going to worry the hell out of me. She's concerned that you've jumped into another relationship already."

Sam laughed as he shook his head, lifting his legs onto the ottoman, "That's not the case at all, dad."

"It isn't?" Ethan asked curiously, watching him nod his head, he sat up in interest, "Well, tell me what the case is then, Samuel."

"I met a girl while in Denver and before you say anything, it's strictly platonic." Sam got out once he saw his eyebrows shoot up, "I'm going to give you a short synopsis of what happened. We literally ran into each other twice within the hour, found out we go to the same school, have a lot of things in common, she didn't know who I was and didn't care, which you know is a big plus for me, and that's basically it."

"Son, you know that sounds just like the beginning of every romance Christmas movie, right?"

Sam ran his hands over his face and grunted, "Yes, I've been told by Dalton."

Ethan laughed at his son, "Tell me about her?"

"Her name is Mercedes Jones, she's twenty-one, a junior physical therapy student, she's originally from New Orleans, has two sisters, her mother is a chef and owns her own restaurant, and her dad's a police officer." Sam rambled off as he remembered everything she told him from their conversation, "She's really smart and so sweet. Like, her heart is so big and she's an incredible singer."

"You had me when you said she's from New Orleans. There's nothing like a southern girl, don't tell your mama." He laughed out loud, causing Sam to do so as well, "It's good that you guys connected like you did. She sounds like an amazing kid."

"She is..I mean, it's kind of like she came at the right time, you know? I can already tell that we are going to have a strong friendship."

Ethan nodded with a smile on his face. He was happy to see his son so happy. This girl really had made an impact on him already and they haven't even known each other for that long, "You need positive people in your life and she sounds like she is just that. You have a picture of her?"

"I actually don't, but I'm pretty sure Dalton still does. He saw her when he called the other day and took a screenshot."

"That boy. I don't know what I'm going to do with him or Raleigh. God, you other three wasn't nearly as bad as them."

"Or hormonal." Sam mumbled before clearing his throat, chuckling when he realized his dad her what he said, "It's true."

"I just pray that every single one of you are using protection because all five of you are incapable and too immature to have any kids right now."

"Geesh dad, you sound like mom." Dalton interrupted as he bust into Sam's room with Raleigh right behind him.

Raleigh went over and sat in Sam's lap, ignoring his protest, "And I'm one less kid you have to worry about with that. I like girls, if you all have forgotten."

"We haven't." The men all replied in unison, causing the girl to smile and shrug her shoulders.

"I want you guys to go to school and get your education. Ms. Maybelle always told me and her kids growing up that your education is something no one can take away from you." Ethan preached as he got up from the bed, stretching before heading towards the door, "And please, I actually like being senator, so let's tone down our scandals for the new year, especially you two."

Sam tucked his lips in to keep his laughter at bay. One thing he could say about his dad is that he wasn't your typical politician. At work, he made sure he listened to both sides and worked to make a mutual decision. While at home, he didn't put them on a strict leash. Meaning, he didn't get upset when teenagers did teenage things. Fortunately, it has never had a negative consequence dealing with his job.

"I swear on everything holy, I didn't intentionally mean to get caught." Dalton told his siblings once their dad left out the room, letting out a low grunt.

"Yeah, but you know we can't go anywhere without being followed by the paps." Raleigh said as she threw her arm around Sam's shoulders, turning to look at him when he started speaking.

"What did you have?"

"Just one joint, that's all."

"First you get caught making out with a girl earlier this year.."

"She was my girlfriend at the time.."

"And then you get caught with weed." Sam ignored his sister interruption, "I don't know what to do with you all."

Dalton gave him an unimpressed look as he pursed his lips, "You ain't no saint either, big bro."

"I am very much so. I'm the best child mom and dad has. It's the two oldest and you two that causes so many problems." Sam smirked as he plucked the side of his sister's head, pushing her so she could get off his lap.

Raleigh rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, "Whatever."

Sam laughed as he stood up, grabbing his coat from the table and putting it on, "Y'all ready to go ice skating?"

"Thought, you'd never ask." Dalton and Raleigh said as they both shot up from the bed and ran out the room. The Evans' siblings had their own New Year's Eve tradition. Every year they go ice skating and afterwards go eat at one of their favorite barbecue restaurant in downtown Memphis, _Rendezvous_. No matter how old they were, they would never stop doing their sibling tradition.

"Slow down." Zara said to them as she walked into Sam's room, crossing her arms, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sam grabbed his hat and put it on, turning to look at her, "Sure."

"I've been thinking about this every since Dalton blabbed on it. The girl you met in the airport, Mercedes..do you like her, like her? Wait..let me finish before you answer." Zara said when she saw the look on his face, "I know you just got out of a toxic relationship, praise god for that, but I just want to jump into anything. Your heart literally just got trampled on, I don't think you're emotionally or mentally ready for another relationship."

Sam didn't know why his family was all in hoots about him meeting a girl and thinking he was going to make her his girlfriend. Just because she was a woman, a beautiful one at that, didn't mean he wanted to be with her in that way, "Zar, I don't know how many times I'm going have to say it but we literally just met. We haven't really begun to hang out as friends."

"I'm just saying, Sam. You're so trusting and sometimes naïve. Just be careful because you barely know her, you don't know what she's capable of."

"I don't need your input, not on her at least." Sam said as he snatched his phone from off the bed and walked passed her.

Zara ran her hands through her hair and sighed, turning around to head out of his room. She only wanted to protect her brother and not let him get hurt again. She would be damn if she let another chick come and take advantage of him. Not on her watch.

* * *

"A bowl of your favorite by yours truly." Erin said as she slid the bowl on the table to Mercedes, laughing when her eyes lit up as she picked up her spoon.

"Nothing like a good ole' bowl of shrimp and cheesy grits." Mercedes said as she took her spoon and scooped up her a good amount, placing it in her mouth, she closed her eyes and let out a moan, "Yes."

Frankie laughed at Mercedes' reaction to his girlfriend's food, "Better than sex?"

Mercedes snorted at Frankie before nodding her head, answering before she stuck another spoonful in her mouth, "Most definitely."

Erin smiled as she sat down in the chair, crossing her legs, "Nah, it just taste like that because you haven't had it in so long."

"That too, but it is better than sex." Mercedes commented with a smile as she pointed her spoon to her, "You a queen in the kitchen, you definitely got that from mom."

"Mhm." Frankie agreed as he put his drink down, turning to look at Mercedes, "Speaking of food, I still don't know what Washington is known for. What is it that you eat up there?"

"Seafood, delicious burgers, very crisp apples and drink lots of coffee." Mercedes giggled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Its gets me through the school year, but there's nothing like coming back home to the best food ever known to man."

"Amen to that."

Frankie watched the two sisters share matching smiles. He studied Mercedes for a moment to get a read on how she was doing. He has known her since forever and considered her his sister. So, when Erin told him what Xavier did and said to her, he wanted nothing more than to head up to Washington and kick his ass but he decided to wait on that for now.

Mercedes sighed as she put her spoon down, looking up at him, "I know what you're doing Frankie, stop. I'm fine."

"You may put on a brave face and repeat the same lie to everyone else but that ain't going to work on me, you know that."

Erin stared at her sister, watching as she rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair. If one person could get to her, it definitely was Frankie. They always wondered why but it was just something about her boyfriend that made him able to break people down and open them up.

"Have you changed your number?" He asked, watching her nod her head, "Good, and I want to talk to all your guy friends back at school to let them know that you don't need to be walking anywhere alone, you hear me?"

Mercedes nodded her head silently, feeling like a little girl getting chastised by her father. Speaking of father, she lifted her head back up when she heard his voice coming into the kitchen.

"Never thought I'd like any of the boys my girls dated but Frankie is definitely a younger, slightly agitating version of me."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Jones." Frankie said with a chuckle, shrugging, "I've been around you all for so long, you've became a family to me."

Erin smiled as she gave his hand a small squeeze, knowing exactly why he was the way he was. Frankie's biological parents gave him up when he was only two weeks old. Starting from there, he grew up living in a children shelter. He may not have had the ideal, traditional way of growing up, but the people in his life taught him everything he needed to know to take on this world.

"I agree with everything he said baby girl." David said as he picked up soda from out the refrigerator, "He's awol right now in this city, cause I know he's back for Christmas. But I'm going to find the little bastard and teach him a lesson. You don't ever play over my daughter and get away with it."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, leaning her head back and letting out a grunt, "Can we just drop it, please? What happened, happened. It's in the past. I don't want to spend the rest of my break thinking or discussing that boy."

"Fine." Daniel said as he grabbed his cup, bending down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll see you all tonight."

"Be safe out there, dad."

"Always."

"Besides." Bria started as she came into the kitchen after their father left, "Mercedes doesn't need us to protect her, she has someone new to do that for her."

Mercedes cut her eyes and sent her a glare, mouthing for her to shut up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, she's talking about nothing." Mercedes got out before Bria could say anything else, seeing the smirk on her face appear on her face.

Bria chuckled as she picked up a shrimp and tossed it in her mouth. After leaving their mother's restaurant the other day, she had got some information out of her little sister on what happened while she stuck in Denver. The situation left her quite amused for several reasons, one being at how this all sounded like a cliche holiday romance movie.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well all do. We all agreed to decorate the restaurant for tonight." Erin said as she looked at the time on the phone, standing up and making her way to put the food in a container.

Frankie stared at Mercedes and Bria curiously before sitting his cup down and pointing between them, "What are you two hiding?"

Bria turned and looked at Mercedes, smiling brightly, "Mercedes met someone at the airport."

"You're so annoying, Bria." Mercedes said as she got up from her seat, shaking her head as she picked up her bowl and made her way towards the sink.

Erin eyes went to Mercedes' as she grabbed some containers from the cabinet, "Woah, woah, wait..please clarify."

Mercedes sighed as she sent her older sister another glare before beginning to tell them everything, including how close she also got with Quinn.

"Wow..that's interesting. It sounds like..."

"Some cliche.."

"Fate." Erin interrupted her, giving a gentle smile as she shrugged, "Everything happens for a reason, right? It's like God put them in your life for a reason that you have yet to see, but will eventually."

Bria nodded in agreement, "That's an interesting take, sis."

"So, what's this boy's name? How old is he? Where is he from?"

"Sam Evans, same age as me, and he's from Memphis."

"Wait..the baseball player Sam Evans?" Frankie asked in shock, watching Mercedes nod her head, "That boy is hella good. I wouldn't be surprised if he went pro. You telling me you had no idea who he was?"

"I swear I didn't. Y'all know I don't keep up with sports."

"Yeah, that's true." They all said at the same time, causing the younger woman to roll her eyes at them.

"Whatever, lets just go." Mercedes said as she grabbed her coat from off the back of the chair and slid it on, ignoring the smug look Bria was giving her.

Bria waited until Mercedes was out of hearing distance before she spoke to Erin and Frankie, "I'm telling you, they vibe there. The Evans' boy had an effect on Cedes. So much that I'm betting forty dollars that they'll be together by the end of the semester."

"Bria, have you lost your mind?"

"Sixty, by the end of spring break."

Frankie turned to his girlfriend in shock, "Babe.."

"What?" Erin said with a slight chuckle as she placed her hand on her hip, "I mean, it is obvious that she's feeling some type of way about him. She may not know it yet, but she definitely starting to have a little crush on that kid."

"Yeah, well...she ain't dating anyone until I sit down and talk to whoever it is. I'm not going to let my little sister's heart get broken again."

"And we agree with you babe." Erin said as pressed a kiss to his lips before patting his shoulders, "Now come on, we have some decorating to do."

* * *

 **A/N. I thought the mini convo Sam had with his dad was needed. Everyone is jumping to the conclusion on both Sam and Mercedes' sides that they like each other already. I mean, can't a boy and girl be friends without having to like each other like that? (this something I always went through in school tbh) ANYWAYS, Dalton and Raleigh are your typical teenagers (yep, you guys were once them, admit it lol) and you're going to love them throughout this fic. On to Zara, smh. She says she's just looking out for her brother but damn, baby girl is about to come after Mercedes with guns blazing. || Frankie is a sweet gem, you guys are going to love him as well. Mercedes' dad did a quick pop in but we will definitely see more of him. Erin is definitely on to something when she says Mercedes meeting Quinn and Sam is fate. Okay, that's just a little synopsis. Hope you enjoyed this chapter & if I don't update again by this weekend, Merry Christmas & happy holidays, my loves. :)**


	6. The Exes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Kemp Foster- Tyler Young**

 **Alexandria 'Alex' Davison- Aly Michalka**

 **Angelica Maze- Natali Yura**

 **Trey Yates- David Carzell**

 **Xavier Williams- Jessie T. Usher**

 **"I Am"- JoJo**

* * *

Sam looked at the numbers outside the rooms as he walked by, looking for his second class of the day. Yes, sadly his winter break had came to an end way to quickly and now he back in Washington. On the upside, he was excited that baseball season was right around the corner. Coming to a stop, he pulled the door open and walked in the large auditorium like classroom that was starting to fill up with a good amount of people. One class that was mandatory for him to take for his degree was Music Appreciation and here he was. He looked around and was shocked to find his best friend, Kemp, waving at him, "Oh lord."

Kemp stood up, speaking loudly as he held his arms out, "Bro, you didn't tell me this morning that you had this class."

Sam heard most their peers groan and watched as they rolled their eyes, chuckling as he walked up the steps. He knew that this class was indeed going to be interesting now that Kemp was in here. He took his book bag off his shoulder and took a seat beside the man when he made it up, "I didn't think you would be in here."

"Yes, I took it as an elective." Kemp responded as he reached up and pulled his hat down, "The view isn't that bad either."

"Are you talking about the actual outside scenery or the ladies?"

"Of course I'm talking about the ladies, duh man. And now you can finally ogle freely with me." He said with a smirk as he bumped his shoulder against his, laughing as he opened his bag to get his binder out.

Sam shook his head as he grabbed a pen, opening up his notebook just as he saw a older man come in.

"Oh hell, it's a lot of you." He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from everyone as he sat his briefcase down on his desk, "Anyways, good morning class."

"Good morning."

He grabbed a marker and began writing his name out on the board before turning back around, putting his glasses on, "My name is Mr. Galtney and welcome to Music Appreciation." He scanned the room and gave a small grin, "I see a lot of familiar faces from my theory class last semester, great to see you all again. To others, you might be wondering why you have to take this class. It's either required in your curriculum or you're taking this as an elective. To you all, welcome. This class is not hard unless you make it hard. I have a few rules, so I'll go over those first." He started just as he turned his head to the side when the door open, "Ah, and here we have Ms. Jones right on time to give you rule number one."

Sam's mouth dropped in surprise when he saw the pocket size woman come in, his eyes unknowingly brightening.

"Damn."

Sam came out of his intention shock when he heard the person behind him. Shaking his head, he couldn't blame him though. She looked extremely beautiful. She had on a long, navy blue sweater over some black tights paired with a black pair of ankle boots. Her hair was pulled into two low pig tails on either side, while the makeup on her face was light and natural.

Mercedes gave an apologetic smile as she walked into the classroom, walking over and things on his desk, "Sorry Mr. Galtney."

Kemp hit Sam's shoulder and leaned in, his eyes never leaving her, "That's the brown eyed beauty I was telling you about."

Sam didn't even answer as his eyes followed her as she went and sat at the piano.

"Rule number one for this class is if you are late, you won't be marked absent or asked to leave, you have to sing a song based on how you feel. Mr. Galtney is a very excellent mood reader, so if you choose a song that's not based off your current mood, he will know." Mercedes informed with a bright smile, snickering when she saw the expressions on their faces.

"Proceed on Ms. Jones."

Kemp watched as basically half of the class pulled out their phones, looking at them confusedly, "What are they doing?"

"Recording idiot. That girl has some serious pipes on her." The girl that was sitting in front of them turned and said, smirking before her eyes went back up front just as Mercedes' fingers starting hitting the keys of the piano, "Just watch, listen, and be amazed."

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _You seem to think you know it all_

 _Why do, why do I believe?_

 _You tear me down just to laugh_

 _But if I break your shining glass_

 _I'll just see pieces of me_

 _No, no, no, don't you dare_

 _Who do you think you are standing there?_

 _I'll tell you_

 _I am, I am, I am, I am worthy of love_

 _Am I, am I, am I, am I strong enough?_

 _Because it feels like I'm not anything at all_

 _But I am, I am, I am, I am beautiful_

Kemp's mouth dropped as he leaned forward, staring at her in complete, utter disbelief, "I'll be damn."

 _Fool me once, shame on you_

 _Fool me twice, that's what you do_

 _It's time to change up the game_

 _Can't be that little girl no more_

 _The one you cut up on the floor_

 _I'm done with all the shame_

Mercedes' eyes roamed the classroom until they stopped on a pair of familiar green ones that was staring right back at her. She let a smile take over her lips before giving him a nod before looking back down at the keys.

 _No, no, no, don't you dare_

 _Who do you think you are standing there?_

 _I'll tell you_

 _I am, I am, I am, I am worthy of love_

 _Am I, am I, am I, am I strong enough?_

 _'Cause it feels like I'm not anything at all_

 _But I am, I am, I am, I am beautiful_

Sam just sat back in his seat completely amazed. Yeah, he may have heard her sing at the airport but this was way different. It was like her voice was powerful than it was a few weeks ago. She sounded beyond amazing.

 _There was a time when I let you in_

 _With all the doubt underneath my skin_

 _I think it's time that I see the way_

 _I am, I am, I am, I am worthy of love_

 _Am I, am I, am I, am I strong enough?_

 _'Cause it feels like I'm not anything at all_

 _I am, I am, I am, I am beautiful_

"Yes Queen, yes!" The girl in front of Sam yelled out as she stood up and clapped loudly for her when she got done, causing everyone to do so as well.

Mercedes giggled as she stood up, giving a small bow, "Thank you."

Mr. Galtney clapped as well, nodding, "Beautifully done, Ms. Jones. Thank you."

"No problem." She said with a smile as she grabbed her book bag and made her way up the steps. Seeing one of her best friends, Alex, who was sitting in front of Sam and Kemp, she took a seat beside her.

"Amazing as always, boo." Alex said as she leaned over and hugged her tightly.

Mercedes chuckled quietly as she hugged her back, "Thank you, love." She waited until she pulled back before she turned around when she heard Kemp talking.

"Okay, like damn girl. Are you sure you should be doing physical therapy for a living? Your voice is golden."

"Thank you, Kemp."

Kemp smiled before he looked over at Sam, "Bro, this is.."

"How are you Mercedes?" Sam cut him off, giving the woman a smile which caught both his best friend and Alex off guard.

"I'm good Sam, how are you?"

"Great."

Kemp and Alex side eyed their best friends in confusion, speaking at the same time, "You two know each other?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at them before turning around, opening up her tablet just as Mr. Galtney starting speaking again.

Kemp eyed Sam suspiciously, whispering, "How do you know her?"

"It's a long story."

"You better tell me."

Alex bumped her shoulder against Mercedes, pointing to her phone when she looked at her.

Mercedes pulled her phone from her purse and saw that she had texted her.

How do you know Evans?

"Seriously." Mercedes whispered to herself before texting her back.

I'll talk to you about it later.

You better.

Mercedes stuck her phone back in her purse, glancing over to Alex, who was still looking at her, "What?"

Alex squinted her eyes at her before turning back around to look at Sam with a frown.

Sam looked at the woman confusedly as she stared at him, causing him to get nervous, "Um.."

"I'm down here, Alexandria."

Mercedes snorted when Mr. Galtney called out her best friend, watching as the blonde turn back around with pursed lips. This was definitely going to be an interesting semester.

Sam let out another snort as he listened to Mr. Galtney preach. It was just the first day and he honestly knew that he was going to love this class. Watching as he dismissed them, he stood up and grabbed his book bag, walking out of the row.

"That man is funny as hell." Kemp said as he got up, putting his book bag on his shoulder.

"He is."

Kemp nodded as him and Sam began walking down the steps, he was just about to ask him a question until he saw the last person he wanted to see, "Incoming."

Sam immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was. Feeling anger instantly spread through his as he stepped off the last step and headed for the door.

"Sam, wait." The girl said as she followed behind him, huffing out, "You're so stubborn."

Sam ignored her as he made it into the hallway, walking at a steady until he stopped abruptly when she got in front of him.

"You want to add stalker to your list, too?"

"Shut the hell up, Kemp. This has nothing to do with you." The blonde glared at him before turning her eyes back on Sam.

Sam rolled his jaw as he tighten his grip on the strap of his bag, "What do you want?"

"To apologize. To say how sorry I am and that I didn't mean anything I said. I love you, Sam."

"Bullshit." Kemp stepped in, hearing enough of the lies spilling from her mouth, "You don't love Sam, you just used him. You're nothing but a conniving, manipulative, heartless little.."

"That's enough, Kemp." Sam said as he gave him best friend a look, causing him to shut his mouth and walk away. No matter how pissed he was, he would never call or let anyone call a girl out of their name. He took a deep breath before staring at her, "Angelica, thank you for what you did, seriously. You opened my eyes to a lot of things. You hurt me deeply and I will not let you do that again."

Angelica saw the serious on his face and she sighed, shaking her head. Yes, she had to admit, she did use Sam for popularity. She didn't realize how much of an idiot she was until she went home for break and thought about what she did. She lost a wonderful boyfriend due to her own stupidity, "Maybe we could be friends.."

"Not a chance in hell. You're a great actress but this apologetic, pity girl thing you got going right now is not going to fool me..you're not going to fool me again."

"Whatever Sam." She said finally in an angry tone as she bumped his shoulder as she walked passed him, bumping into Mercedes when she did, "Sorry Mercedes."

"It's okay." Mercedes said as she gave the woman a smile, watching as she walked away angrily. She turned around and found Sam with an angry expression on his face. Putting two together rather quickly, she winced, "Angelica's your ex, isn't she?"

"You know her?" Sam asked dumbfounded, watching as she nodded, "How?"

"I tutored her for one of her classes last spring."

"Oh." Sam said finally, realizing that all the times his ex said she had a tutoring session, she really did. Sighing, he looked at her and smiled, "Crazy that we have a class together right?"

"It is." Mercedes chuckled as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder, "Didn't expect to have you and Kemp though."

"Yeah, me either." He snorted as he turned around and saw that his friend had left, "When's your next class?"

"Not until four."

Sam nodded before his eyes focused on her, giving a small smile, "You want to grab some coffee or something?"

"Sure. Let me just tell Alex I'll meet her later."

"No need babe, I'll see you later on." Alexandria said as she came out the room, pressing a kiss to her cheek before her eyes glared over to Sam, "Don't try anything or I promise you'll regret it."

"Bye Alex." Mercedes pushed her, letting out a chuckle as she turn back to Sam, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine." Sam said as they started to make their way down the hall. They engage in a small conversation about their breaks as they exited and starting to make their way to the student union building.

* * *

Sam opened the door for her, waiting until she went in before following her. They made a left once they got in and headed into the coffee shop. He was thankful that it wasn't a long line but rolled his eyes once more for the millionth time today when he saw who the barista was.

"Aw shieet." The man said with a cheesy grin on his face when he saw his boy with another girl, "You don't waste no time do you Evans? And who would've known you was down with the brown?"

"Don't start Trey."

"No bro, it's cool. I'm glad to see you not moping around over that snake." Trey said as he looked at Mercedes with a smirk, "What's your name beautiful?"

Mercedes matched his smirk as she leaned forward until her face were mere inches in front of his, "A name you will never know if you ever address me the way you just did again. Now lean back and take our damn order, bro."

Trey stared at her in complete shock, eyes flickering over to Sam who just smiled. He nodded his head as a nervous smile appeared on his face, "Yes ma'am. I apologize."

"I'll have a green tea. I'll go get a table." Mercedes said as she sent Sam a smile before walking off.

Sam connected his thumb and middle finger, plucking his teammate and friend upside his head, "You're an ass, dude."

"I didn't expect her to be like that." Trey chuckled as he handed the order to one of his co-workers, "You two just friends, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Trey nodded as he rolled up his sleeves, eyes going over to Mercedes for a second, "She's good for you, I can already tell."

Sam eyebrows furrowed, not getting a chance to ask him what he meant because he walked away before he could. Shaking his head, he pushed off the counter and headed to where Mercedes was sitting. He sat his book bag down in the chair and took off his coat, "Sorry about that. I really need to choose better friends."

Mercedes giggled as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, "You have great friends from what I've seen so far, they're just your typical ego inflicted, hormonal college males. Most girls fall for it, but I don't."

Sam laughed as he stared at her, "You're one of a kind, you know that don't you?"

"Everyone is special in their way, sug." Mercedes smiled just as Trey came back up with their drinks.

"One green tea for you and a one decaf coffee, two creams and four sugars."

"Thank you."

"Thanks man." Sam said as he grabbed his cup, "Mercedes let me introduce properly. This is my other best friend and teammate, Trey Yates. Trey, this is my friend, Mercedes Jones."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones." Trey said with a smile as he held out his hand, placing a small kiss on top of hers, causing Sam to send a glare his way.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"I'll let you two be. Take care Mercedes, and I'll see you later on at practice, knucklehead." Trey said as he ruffled Sam's hair before walking away.

Sam moved his hair from out of his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee, "I never got a chance to tell you but you did incredible singing earlier. Kemp is right, your voice is gold and you really should've pursued a career in it."

"Thank you Sam, but singing is just my outlet." Mercedes shrugged as she wrapped her hands around her cup, speaking before bringing it to her lips, "A huge stress reliever."

"Understandable, baseball is definitely mines."

"I bet it is." Mercedes said as she sat her cup down, crossing her ankles once she sat up, "When's the first game?"

"Not until the end of next month, but we do have a scrimmage game next week. You should come out."

"I think I will."

"Great." Sam smiled as he watched her for a moment. He honestly didn't know what it was, but it was something different about her.

"Why are you analyzing me so much?" Mercedes asked curiously as she raised a brow and stared at him expectingly. She had noticed when she first met him that it was something that he did right off the back.

Sam laughed as he bit down on his bottom lip, "You're just interesting, that's all."

"Nah, it's something else." Mercedes smirked as she leaned up, "Tell me."

Sam grunted as he put his head down, mumbling, "It's going to come out so, so cheesy."

"That's fine."

Sam sighed as he lifted his head, cursing himself internally for everything that he was about to say and how exactly it was going to come out, "You seem happier than the last time I saw you. Like, a huge weight is lifted off your shoulders. Not only that, but..I haven't known you for long, but I can honest to God say that I am so grateful to have you in my life. It's just so easy to talk to you, I don't know why either. You're this ray of sunshine that came and just brighten everything up. I am rambling now, so I'm going to shut up."

Mercedes stared at him in complete awe with a smile plastered on her lips, "That's really the sweetest thing ever. I literally feel the same way but gee, are you trying to make a girl cry?"

Sam let out a chuckle as he looked down at the watch on his wrist, "I tend to get sentimental when I passionate about certain things."

"Good to know." She said lowly with a shy smile as she lifted her cup back to her lips, hearing his phone go off.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, I got to go. My coach is calling a meeting." Sam grunted when he read the text, sighing as he looked back at her, pulling his wallet from his pocket as he stood, "Raincheck, please?"

"Of course. Thank you for the tea."

"Anytime." He stated as he slid back into his coat, seeing Trey come back over and say his goodbyes. Sam gave her a smile before leaving, "I'll talk to you later."

Mercedes nodded with a giggle before waving back at him, shaking her head as she placed her book bag on the table and pulled out one of her books. Before she could even get it open good, her head lifted up when she saw someone sit in Sam's abandoned seat. Feeling anger immediately curse through her veins when she saw the last face she wanted to see.

"We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything." She said as she stood up, stuffing her things back in her bag before she left.

Xavier grunted in frustration as he got up and followed behind her, grabbing her arm, "Baby."

"Don't." She snatched her arm away forcibly, glaring at him intensely, "What the hell do you want, Xavier?"

"A second chance." Xavier watched her scoff and turn to walk away once more, watching as her steps faltered as he spoke, "I love you Mercedes, and I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you again."

Mercedes bit the inside of her cheek before closing her eyes, counting to three before she turned on her heels. She knew she was going to regret even giving him the time of day but she needed to do this, "Listen..I'm singing Friday night at the student lounge, come by."

"I'll be there, you know that. Is there anyway we can talk about us.."

"Just be there Friday." She said as she gave him one final look before turning on her heels and heading out the building.

* * *

 **A/N. What is our little Mercedes up to? Leave your thoughts on everything. Flashbacks coming soon. Merry Christmas everyone, xoxo!**


	7. Student Lounge Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **Nikki Fulton-Teyonah Parrish**

 **Shoutout To My Ex-Little Mix (Samantha Harvey Version)**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?"

Mercedes turned her head on the pillow and looked at Alex, who had a disbelieving expression plastered on her face, "No."

"So wait.." Alex laughed as she stood up from her bed, making her way over to her friend. Mercedes had just gone done telling her about what happened last month and she couldn't believe it at all, "I can't believe you didn't know who Evans was."

"Geez, you're not the first person to say that. You really shouldn't be surprised. I'm not a social butterfly like you."

"Okay maybe not, but people still know you and vice versa. Without your own knowing, you're a lowkey popular chick, babe." She laughed as she sat down next to her on the bed, causing her to do the same, "Anyways, let get back to Evans. Are you and him an item?"

"We're just friends, Alexandria."

"Mhm. By the way he was looking at you in class, that is clearly up for discussion."

Mercedes eyed her for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

Before Alex had a chance to fully explain what she meant, they both turned when their door swung open, showing a pissed off looking best friend of theirs.

"Mercedes, I'm going to slap you in your damn face."

"What the hell did I do, Nikki?"

"You're getting back together with Xavier." Nikki said angrily as she threw her bag down on the floor, "After everything that bitch put you through, you're going to get back with him."

"Woah, what?" Alex looked at Mercedes in disbelief, "Tell me you didn't."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter, is it true?" Nikki asked as she crossed her arms, watching as her best friend avoided eye contact with her and became quite all of a sudden, "You have got to be kidding me, Mercedes. The boy cheated on you. He fucking cheating on you and you're getting back together with him."

"Mercedes, please tell me this is not true. You're not that girl." Alex got up from the bed and stood in front of her, "You're not that girl who falls into lies easily. You don't believe in giving second chances on bull like this."

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip as she got up from her bed, sliding into her boots. She moved passed them and grabbed her hoodie, tossing it on before walking out the room without a word being said.

"Unbelievable." Nikki shook her head in disappointment before picking her phone out of her pocket, "I'm calling her sisters."

 _"Yes mom, I know."_

" _I'm_ _just saying, Alexandria."_

 _Alex rolled her eyes when she heard her chuckle, fishing for her keys as she walked down the hallway, "I made it to my room. I'll call you later, love you." She hung up the phone, sighing as she swiped the key into the door, pushing it open, "Hey babe, I picked up some of those tacos you love so.." She stopped when she saw Mercedes staring blankly at the wall with tears pouring down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red and beyond puffy. She closed the door and sat the items she had in her hands on the table before walking over to her, "Mercedes, what's wrong? Did something happen? Is your family okay?"_

 _Mercedes sniffled as her teary brown eyes went to hers, lips trembling as she spoke lowly, "X-Xavier was.."_

 _"He was what?" She watched as she put her head down, seeing that her shoulders started to shake, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around her, "What's going on?"_

 _"H-He was with.." She said through her tears as she looked back at her, "He was having s-sex with someone else."_

 _"Oh my god." Alex said as she tighten her arms around her, pulling her closely to lay her head on her chest, "Baby, don't cry. Do not cry over him."_

 _Mercedes cried onto her shirt, sniffling hard as she closed her eyes, "I can't h-help it. I love him, Alex. I-I love him.."_

 _"Obviously he didn't love you, because if he did, he would've never done this." Alex stated angrily as she rubbed her back, not getting a reply from her after a few minutes, she looked down and found that she had cried herself to sleep. She leaned her back on her bed and let go, getting off, placing the cover over her. Pulling down the sleeve of her own sweatshirt, she wiped her face carefully, pressing a kiss to her forehead before stepping back. She honestly hated seeing her best friend like this._

Alex ran her hands through her hair as she sat back down on the bed, shaking her head once she came out of her thoughts. She couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't like Mercedes at all. She never wanted to see her best friend the way she was when she found her in their room that night.

* * *

Kemp held his sides as he walked back down the hill, trying to catch his breath as he watched the rest of his teammates run pass him. They had to get their daily one mile run in after they were done with practice and he was not feeling it for his first day back.

Sam slowed down his running to look back at him, smirking, "That's all of that food you ate on break. You're out of shape, man." He chuckled to himself when his best friend flipped him off, turning back around and picking up his pace.

"The question is, how are you still in shape country boy? You went back home to that southern food and you know what that does to people." One of their other teammate, Heath said as they made it back to the field as he slowed down.

"Sam has a lot of stamina lately, ain't that right bro?" Trey smirked when he stopped, watching as Kemp plopped down on the ground and laid on his back.

"Does it have to do with that girl I saw you walking with earlier? What's her name?"

"Mercedes." Kemp and Trey said at the same time, causing Sam to send a glare their way as he walked in the dugout.

"Wait." Aaron spoke up as he went over to Sam, "Are we talking about Mercedes Jones? She's short, brown eyes, about my color, and has that beautiful smile?"

Sam took a sip of water before nodding, "Yeah, you know her?"

"I know of her. Her boyfriend plays on the basketball team. Xavier Williams."

Kemp sat up quickly when he heard that, frowning deeply, "That fuckboy is with her? What the hell?"

"He's the number one reason why I don't like the basketball team. He's an ass." Another guy named Quint said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the pole.

"They're not even together anymore." Sam mumbled as he picked up his sweatshirt and threw it on, causing his teammates to stare at him in shock.

"Excuse me? How do you know that?"

"Yeah, and what were you doing walking with her today, hm?"

"She is my friend." Sam answered Heath and Aaron's questions, rolling his eyes when he saw the disbelieving expressions the whole team was giving him, "I don't have to explain anything to y'all."

"You're right, you don't. Your business is your business." Trey said as he wrapped his arm around his neck, smiling teasingly, "But everyone should definitely come out to the lounge Friday night, because his new girlfriend, who is Ms. Jones, is singing and from what I have heard around campus, she's helluva good. Is that true?"

Kemp nodded almost immediately, "Very much so."

"She has a voice of an angel." Sam added without knowing he had a smile on his face, which caused every single one of them to give each other a knowing smirk. He placed his hat on his head and came out the dugout, "Trey's right though, you guys do need to come out Friday. It will be worth it."

Kemp scanned his best friend's face and smiled. No matter how much they teased him and he denied it, he was starting to get feelings for Mercedes. It wasn't a bad thing either. For one, he was personally happy because he hasn't seen Sam this calm, relaxed or happy in a long time.

"Alright, fellas. Let's get out of here. Hit the showers, burgers are on me tonight."

"Are we in a twilight zone or is Trey actually going to pay for all of us?"

Trey pursed his lips as hit Kemp on the back of his head before walking away, "It's a one time offer, take it or leave it."

Sam chuckled as he helped Kemp off the ground, wrapping his arm around him. He wouldn't trade his group of friends for anything.

* * *

Alex crossed her legs as she played with the fries in the basket, taking a deep breath as she turned and watched the people set up the stage. She was incredibly confused and pissed at her best friend right now, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to show up to support her. Everything has been tense in their room since that night though. She barely said anything to anyone, especially her since the other night and it was honestly killing her. All she wanted was what's best for her best friend, and she knew for a fact that Xavier wasn't it. She looked down at her phone when it lit up, seeing it was a text from Nikki, letting her know that she was going to be late.

"Is this seat taken?"

Alex came out of her thoughts and looked up, seeing that it was Sam, "No, it's not boy wonder. Have a seat though, we need to talk."

Sam stared at the woman nervously as he sat down. He had gotten to the lounge a little early because he wanted to wish Mercedes luck. He saw Alexandria sitting at a table when he came in and wanted to talk to her. He knew the odds where that she wanted to protect her friend from him but he just wanted to let her know that she didn't have to, he wasn't that type of guy, "Let me really introduce myself. My name is Sam Evans."

"I know who you are." Alex said as she saw his outreached hand, rolling her eyes as she raised her own to shake his, "Alexandria, but I prefer Alex."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said as she placed one of her fries in her mouth, "I hope you're not trying to run no game with my best friend because if you are, I swear I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"What have you heard about me?"

"Not good things."

"You shouldn't listen to hear-say." Sam said as he sat up, slightly irritated, "Mercedes and I met.."

"Skip that part, I know already." Alex cut him off as she sat up as well, staring intensely, "Why is Mercedes all of a sudden an interest to you?"

"Listen, I don't know what you have heard about me but it's all bullshit. I'm never going to hurt Mercedes, never. She's so loving, kind, and just a really wonderful person, I'd be damn if I ever do anything to hurt her. We're friends, whether you like it or not." Sam stated honestly as he sat back in chair, taking a calming breath.

Alex stared at him for what felt like a good minute before she picked up another fry, running it through the ketchup, "Okay."

"Okay.." Sam said slowly as he watched her curiously, seeing that her face was lacking emotions. A smile crept on his lips as he crossed his arms, realizing that this was her approving him.

Alex looked towards the door when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear, "This mother..."

Sam turned in the direction she was looking in and his eyes landed on the man in question, "What the hell is he even doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mines." Alex mumbled as she turned back to look at him, eyes brows raising almost immediately when she realized what he just asked, "Wait..she told you about him?"

"Yeah, she did."

Before Alex had a chance to reply, she watched as his eyes went over her head and she turned around frowning slightly when Xavier made his way over.

"How are you, Alexandria?" Xavier asked as he came up with some of his boys from the basketball team.

"Piss off."

Xavier chuckled as he let a smile take over his lips, "Still don't like me, I see."

"With reasons dick. Number one being that you cheated on my best friend."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You shouldn't start rumors like that." He responded before his eyes drifted over to Sam, "And you my boy, need to stay away from my girl. I saw you the other day at the coffee shop."

Sam chuckled as he stood up, "One, I'm not your boy. Two, she's not your girl nor your fucking property."

Xavier walked up and got into his face, "You need to back off, Evans. I'm not playing."

"Or what?"

Alex eyes danced between the two and a small smirk spread across her lips when she saw how pissed off Sam was making him. She saw some of the baseball players come in and they immediately came to Sam's side when they saw the men up in each other's faces. She knew the bad blood between the two teams and she honestly did not want to be between it. She stood up and walked over beside Sam, looping her arm with his to pull him back, "Now, now Sam, ignore him because I would hate for you to take the attention off of Mercedes' night because you whooped his ass."

"Because you know it's bound to happened." Trey said as he never took his eyes off of them, balling up his fist as he stepped back.

"Would love to see it happen." One of Xavier friends said as he glared at him.

Sam only moved back because he didn't want to make a scene and Alex was right. This night was about Mercedes and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Xavier never took his eyes off of Sam as he walked away, sending one last glare their way.

Alex ran her hand through her hair before letting go of him, speaking only to where he could hear, "You're most definitely okay in my books."

Sam lgave her a smile, "Good to know." He got a small smile out of her before it dropped when he heard Aaron's voice.

"You're not going to introduce us to your friend.."

"He's not." Alex responded as she picked up her basket of fries and walked away.

Sam tucked his lips in to suppress his laughter, patting his shoulder, "Mercedes and her friends are not the girls you idiots are use to. They don't fall for the bullshit y'all be spitting. Now, lets go get a seat."

Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror as she slid on the gold three bar necklace after she placed her rings on her fingers. She had opted on wearing a red woven long sleeved blouse, a pair of light blue skinny jeans and blue Schutz Enida high heels. Her long hair was curled into big, loose waves that framed her face perfectly.

"And now who you all been waiting for. Give a warm welcome to my little lady, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes held the mic in her hand as she walked out, giving the crowd a small smile as they cheered for her. She gave the girl who introduced her a hug before taking a seat on the stool.

"Now I see why Sam is crushing." Lane said to Kemp as he watched as the woman, "Damn."

"Thank you, everyone." Mercedes smiled as she slid the mic into the holder, moving her hair back as her eyes scanned the room. She stopped when she saw a certain someone and bit down on her bottom lip as she looked away, "So, before I sing this song, I just want to be real with y'all for a second. I want to speak on a sore topic about exes." She chuckled lowly when she got a mix reaction from the crowd, "A sore topic, am I right?"

Sam watched her closely and saw how off her body language was. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that something wasn't right.

Mercedes took a calming breath before her eyes found Xavier, "A few of you know, Xavier Williams, right?" She heard the yeah's and she let out a low, humorless laugh when she saw the boy smiling, "Well, I have something to say about your precious basketball star."

"Oh shit.." Alex mumbled as she looked on in amused horror, "What is she doing?"

"Whatever it is, let her do it." Nikki said as she sat down next her, watching her best closely with so much interest.

"Xavier is my ex and that's exactly what he's going to stay, an ex." Mercedes said coldly as she glared at the boy, seeing the smile on his face slowly drop, "Yeah, don't think we were getting back together after you cheated on me the whole last year with Angie Martinez."

Sam eyes went wide, hearing the collective gasp run out the room. His mouth dropped a bit as he watched on in shock.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm even telling you all this. I just want you to be aware of what a lying, cheating bastard Xavier Williams is. Just remember everyone, your exes are your exes for a reason. If they did you wrong, you do not need to go back to them." Mercedes said softly as she leaned back, hearing the man starting to play the piano, "I didn't lose you, you lost me. You'll search for me inside of everyone you're with, but I won't be found." She smiled to herself as she watched as he tried to get up and leave, "Sorry Xavier, but there's no way for you to leave until you hear this song."

Xavier saw that the doors where being blocked by some seething football players, he turned around and crossed his arms across his chest.

 _This is a shout out to my ex_

 _Heard he in love with some other chick_

 _Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 _I hope she gettin' better sex_

 _Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe_

"Damn." Trey and Kemp said at the same, laughing as they turned to look at Xavier.

Alex snorted when he heard those two lines, failing to hide her laughter along with everyone else.

 _Took four long years to call it quits_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 _Guess I should say thank you_

 _For the "hate you's" and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_

 _I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_

 _I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _Oh, I deleted all your pics_

 _Then blocked your number from my phone_

 _Yeah yeah, you took all you could get_

 _But you ain't getting this love no more_

 _'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)_

 _Even though you broke my heart in two, baby_

Mercedes held onto the mic as she found his eyes, smiling as she sung the lyrics to him, hoping they were cutting him deep. She got off the stool and made her way down the steps of the stage.

 _But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby_

 _Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you_

 _Guess I should say thank you_

 _For the "hate you's" and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_

Sam smiled to himself as he watched her move her way through the crowd.

Mercedes maneuvered easily through, stopping when she got in front of the ass who broke her heart but thanked god she was over it and him. She titled her head to the side and sung the last parts of the song in face.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_

 _I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_

 _I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _You'll never bring me down_

"Goodbye Xavier." Mercedes said with a smirk as she stepped back, smiling when everyone clapped loudly for her while he embarrassingly left out of the lounge in a hurry.

"Bye-bye." Nikki yelled out from her seat, running over to Mercedes excitedly before tackling her into a hug along with Alex, "You scared us."

Mercedes smiled as she hugged them back tightly, "I'm sorry, but I had to have you guys believe it just so I could do this."

"We love you so much, Cedes." Alex whispered as she hugged her, "Never going to let anyone hurt you again."

"Ditto."

"You two weren't lying when you said she had some pipes on her. I mean, geez." Trey said in amusement, shaking his head as he watched on with his friends, "She's badass, beautiful, and talented. Now that's a great combination."

Kemp looked over at Sam and bumped his shoulder, causing him to look at him. He nodded into her direction, "Go talk to her."

Sam handed him his drink before walking off, puffing out his cheeks when he saw her let go of her friends. He cleared his throat, causing the three girls to turn around.

Nikki scanned the pale skinned boy up and down, "Who the hell are you?"

Alex rolled her eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her away, so the two could talk.

Mercedes let out a chuckle before sticking her hands into her back pockets, giving Sam a smile as she looked up at him, "Glad you could make it."

"Me too. I kind of bribe my coach in letting us end practice early so I could." Sam admitted softy, feeling his face heat up when he did so.

Mercedes ducked her head bashfully, "That's so sweet."

Sam smiled at her before he leaned against the bulletin board, "Singing is most definitely you're outlet. You did amazing up there."

She chewed at the corner of her mouth before lifting her head back up, giving him a shy smile, "Thank you, Sam. I honestly feel a lot better now that I did this."

"I'm glad." He whispered as he took his hand and brush some of her hair from out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, "You deserve the world and more. One day, the right guy is going to come along and give you just that."

Mercedes stared at him for a minute, coming out of her daze when she heard someone calling her name. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and gave him a hug, "I'll be right back."

"Alright." He said as he hugged her before letting go, giving a smile before turning around, stopping in his tracks when he saw his friends staring at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"Yeah, well..stop looking at me like that." He said as he held his head up high and walked passed them, going over to get him something to eat from one of the food places in the building.

 **The meaning of an EX: Thanks for the EXperience. Our time has EXpired. Now EXit out of my life**.

* * *

 **A/N. Booyah! Hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please go listen to the original & cover version of Shout Out To My Ex! That song is AMAZING! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Happy Holidays!**


	8. An Invitation In The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY THIS SUGARY SWEET CHAPTER :)**

* * *

It's been an entire month and a half since the showdown in the student lounge. For weeks, that was all the whole entire campus could talk about. The video from someone who recorded it spread like a wildfire and it was making Xavier's life a living hell. In other news, Sam and Mercedes have been hanging out more and getting to know each other better. They were stuck together like PB&J, and it honestly so adorable. One of the problems were that everyone around them was trying to figure out why it was taking them so long to get together when the feelings they had for each other were clear as day. The other problem is that they didn't see it yet.

Mercedes winced when she heard the thunder cracking outside, seeing the lights starting to flicker. Grunting lowly, she closed her book and leaned back on the large purple beanbag. She had decided to come to the library to get some studying in for her test Wednesday and now, she got caught inside due to the incoming bad storm.

Sam held the bag in his hand as he pushed the door open with his hip, seeing a few of the students lingering around the library. He made it just in time before it started pouring down. He had asked Mercedes for some extra help on his History Literature paper, and she told him to meet her at the library.

Mercedes opened her eyes just to see the familiar mop of short brunette hair and green eyes, "We're going to be stuck in here."

"Well, I brought Chinese, water, and snacks." He responded with a smile as he sat the bags down on the table, taking off his coat as he spoke teasingly, "And on the bright side, at least you're stuck with me."

Mercedes moved the book from her lap and placed it on the table, smiling as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't mind being stuck with you again."

Sam gave a smile as he watched her take a seat and he opened the bag up to start pulling out the containers and boxes. He had picked up their usual orders, which consists of orange and sesame chicken, vegetable noddles, and potstickers, "Eat and work?"

"Yes, thank you for dinner by the way." Mercedes grabbed the box when he handed it to her, picking up a pair of chopsticks while he got his book and tablet out when he sat down, "What part of your paper do you need help with?"

"It's an opinion based paper, so basically I'm just writing my opinion but it has to be backed up with facts. I have my introduction and first two body paragraphs done, but now I'm stuck."

Mercedes picked up a piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth, chewing as she raised her eyes to his, "Lets make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"I'll finish your paper for you, if you do my Statistics homework. You're way better at it than me, and you will be helping me out a lot. Please?" Mercedes smiled as she leaned over to grab his book and tablet, waiting for an answer before she opened it.

"You got yourself a deal." Sam responded with his own smile, grabbing her book when she handed it to him.

Mercedes stuck her chopsticks in the noodles as she began reading the book, picking up a highlighter so she could highlight some important information.

For the next hour, the two friends worked hard on each other's work, ate their food, and didn't speak until they were finish. All while they were doing so, the rain only seemed to get harder but the lights remained on because the staff in the building went down to the attic to turn on the generator.

Sam placed the last potsticker in his mouth as he picked up his phone, stealing a glance at Mercedes. He had finished her homework about ten minutes ago, and was waiting around for her to get done. He switched his camera on and went to take a picture of her. She was leaned back in the beanbag giving all her attention to the paper she was writing.

"All done." She stated softly as she let out a yawn, looking up at that man when she noticed how quiet he was, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He murmured as he took his eyes off his phone for a minute, an amused smile forming on his lips, "Have anyone ever pointed out the facial expressions that crosses your face when you're concentrated?"

"Yes." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes, "The raised right brow, the tongue sticking out, and I do this weird twitch thing with my nose."

"That's exactly it." He quiet his laughs when he saw her pursed her lips, shaking his head. He grabbed the paper when she handed it to him, sticking it into his binder, "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. Thank you so much for doing mines." Mercedes opened up a pack of sour gummy worms, grabbing one and biting into it. She watched as he put his things in the bag and frowned a bit, "You're not going to check it?"

"I trust you." He said as he zipped his bag up before he got up and sat beside her.

"Are you ready for the game Wednesday?"

"I am. Hopefully we can bring back a win, because this early loosing streak we got going is not cool at all."

Mercedes let out a chuckle at the look on his face, handing him the bag of worms, "I watched last week's game with Alex. You guys are not a bad team at all, just have to play harder."

"You watched the game and didn't get bored?" Sam asked amusedly, snorting when she rolled her eyes and nodded. He grabbed some of the candy out the bag and placed it in his mouth, "I'm just saying. Most girls don't like sports and don't be knowing what be going on."

"That is true to a certain instinct. I mean, at least I know the basic things like when it a man is safe, out, stolen bases and a homer. But everything else.." Mercedes drifted off as she bursted out in a fit of giggles when he started laughing at her, taking her hand and hitting his chest, "I do though."

"You know more than a lot of people." He said as he started to open his water and took a sip, "Are you going home for spring break?"

"I am not." Mercedes said as she moved her hair back from out of her face, "My parents and sisters are going on a cruise, and I wants no part of that. It's been too many cruise ships getting stuck in the middle of the ocean lately. I'm just going to stay here."

Sam snorted as he swallowed the candy before speaking, "How about you come to California with me?"

"Huh?"

"Hear me out. My family has a beach house in Santa Monica and we go there every spring break, throughout the year and during summertime. My mom loves when I bring friends home for holidays. It gives her a reason to cook twice as much food and embarrass me with throwback pictures." Sam said as he sat up, giving her a lopsided grin, "It beats just sitting here for a week while everyone else is gone. I'll give you some time to think about it, but I leave Sunday."

Mercedes smiled as she shook her head, pulling her phone from her pocket to check the weather. The offer was really tempting, but she didn't want to intrude on him and his family, "I'll think about it."

"Okay, but just so you know..you'll have a lot of fun." He said as he laid back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath before sleep took over him.

* * *

"And you're still sitting in your room for what reason?" Bria stared at her little sister through the phone with an incredulous look on her face.

Mercedes sighed as sat on her bed, shrugging, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You had a whole week to think about it." Erin butted in as she titled her head, "You're not scared of him are you?"

"What? No!"

"Then what's the problem, girl? I know if a fine piece asked me to come spend spring break with him and his family.." Bria drifted off before her mouth went wide in realization, "Oh my god, you're going to meet his family."

"Bingo."

"I mean, that's not a big deal Cedes. Lots of college kids bring their friends home, you know that because we all have. The only problem I can see you having with this is that you two are more than friends and you are having a mini panic attack because you are meeting his parents." Erin pointed out with a teasing smile, eyebrows raised, "Is that what it is? Are you two indeed a couple?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and let out huff, "No, we're not E."

"Then I don't see what's keeping you from going. Sam seems like a nice guy from what I have heard from not only you, but Alex and Nikki as well, and that says a lot coming from them. I'm sure he's going to take extra care of you and make sure you're comfortable."

"So, the both of you are saying I should go?"

"Yes!" Her sisters exclaimed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Go. Have fun. We're not going to tell mom and dad either."

Bria nodded in agreement, looking at the clock and counting two hours back, "Go ahead and pack your luggage. You have fifteen minutes before he leaves for the airport, and exactly one minute after you hang up the phone with us to text him and let him know you're going."

"And call us when you land. We love you."

"I love you too.." She barely got out just before they hung up the phone. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a few second, groaning loudly before opening them and looking back down at her phone. She went and quickly wrote out a text to Sam and sent it before she changed her mind, whispering to herself, "What am I doing?" Hearing her phone ding, signaling that she had a text.

 _YES! I'll see you in ten minutes. :)_

Mercedes smiled as she stood up from her bed, placing her phone on her dresser. She headed to the closet and pulled her suitcase out, opening it up, she began going through her closet and drawers to get some clothes to take with her. Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Grabbing her purse and putting it on her shoulder, she went over and looked out the peephole, chuckling when she saw a smiling Sam.

Sam bounced on his toes as the door opened, sending the girl a big smile, "Ready?"

"I am, let me just get my.."

"I got it." Sam interrupted her as he stepped into her room, going over to her bed to get her things. He pulled the luggage by the handle, then placed her duffle bag on his shoulder and made his way back out the room.

Mercedes made sure she didn't leave anything before shutting off the light, closing the door behind her. The two walked down the quite hallway and to the elevator where they got in. Quickly making it down to the lobby, they stepped out and headed out the doors where the cab was waiting for them. Mercedes thanked the driver when he opened the door for her, sliding in.

Sam placed Mercedes' things in the trunk, closing it down when he was finish. He walked around the car and slid inside, shutting the door. He turned to look at Mercedes, bumping her shoulder, "Are you ready for this, Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes twisted the ring on her thumb, nodding before she laid her head down on his shoulder, "I am."

Sam smiled just as the cab driver pulled off, laying his head back on the seat. He was honestly ecstatic that she decided to come. He knew that she was nervous, but didn't know exactly why. She didn't have to be because he knew his family was going to love her. This spring break was definitely going to be one for the books.

* * *

 **A/N. Get ready for this adventure that's about to take place. Let me know your thoughts. Last update of 2016. Be back in the new year! Have a safe & fun New Year's Eve/Day everyone!**


	9. First Impressions Are Lasting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

After a two hour plane ride, Sam and Mercedes had finally made it to California. The friends slept through majority of the flight, which was a shocker because there was a few babies on board crying.

Ethan leaned against the truck with his arms crossed, looking down at his watch. He was at the airport to pick Sam up per his request. He told him that he was bringing a friend with him for the break, but he didn't say who. He automatically thought it was going to be Kemp or Trey, but once he saw his son coming out the door with a short frame walking next to him, he indeed knew that it wasn't either of those two.

"Hey old man." Sam said as he greeted his father with a hug when he saw him.

"Not too old to knock you out." Ethan said as he patted his back, letting go and looking at Mercedes, "And who do we have here?"

"Dad, this is my friend Mercedes and Cedes, this is my dad Ethan Evans."

Mercedes smiled gently at the older man after he let go of his son, holding out her hand, "Hi, Mr. Evans. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Put your hand down, sweetheart. We hug in this family." He gave her a smile before he wrapped her into a big hug, "And you can call me Ethan."

"No sir, I cannot. It's totally disrespectful."

Ethan smile only brighten before he turned to look at his son, both of them speaking at the same time, "A true southern belle."

Mercedes giggled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She could immediately tell that Sam got his calm, laid back nature from his father.

"Alright Ms. Mercedes, you can go ahead and get inside while we get this luggage in."

Sam went and opened the door for before he went back to the back, where is father was giving him one of those looks, "What?"

Ethan walked up to him, speaking lowly as he picked one of the suitcases up, "Your mom is going to throw a fit when she sees that you brought a girl with you."

"No she won't dad." Sam said quietly as he grabbed Mercedes' duffle bag and sat it in the back, "She has nothing to worry about because there's nothing going on between us."

Ethan grabbed the last of the bags and closed the trunk down, muttering to himself as he walked back to the driver's side, "If you say so, son."

Mercedes knew that there wasn't much reception out in the middle of the ocean but she texted her sisters anyways to let them know she made it safely. Feeling the truck starting to move, she lifted her head when she heard Sam's dad speak.

"We have a fifteen minute car ride, tell me about yourself Mercedes." Ethan said as he kept his eyes on the road, listening as the young woman began to talk. As he did so, he couldn't help the smile on his face. Everything that she was saying, he already knew. How? Because Sam already told him. His boy knew this girl like the back of his hand.

* * *

"Did you get that fire started for your dad? He just called and said they'll be here soon." Marissa asked her youngest son, looking up just in time to see him nod before she went back to cutting the lemon. She was busy getting dinner ready while her husband went to pick up Sam.

Raleigh placed the tomatoes in the bowl, "Mom, can we please make Kemp stay outside this time. He's mad annoying."

Zara snorted as she sat on the stool in the kitchen, grabbing one of the apple slices, "I second that."

"How about you two go outside instead? Maybe it'll be more peaceful in here." Dalton responded with a smirk, dodging the paper towel roll Raleigh threw at him.

"No one is staying outside." Marissa said as she picked up the plate and started to place the lemons on top of the seasoned fish.

Mercedes opened the door of the truck and stepped out, taking in brick made two story house, "This is really nice."

"Wait until you see the inside. It's really homey." Sam said as he closed the trunk down, letting Mercedes go in front of him as his dad led the way.

Mercedes felt her stomach turn into knots the closer they got, watching as Ethan opened the door, she heard the voices coming in from inside and she turned and gave Sam a look.

"You're going to be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile as he patted her shoulder as they walked into the house. He left their things at the front and closed the door, nodding his head into the direction his father was walking.

Ethan prayed to God that his wife wouldn't freak out about this. He knew that she had written all girls off for Sam and wanted to make anyone that came in his life a living hell, but he just wanted her to give Mercedes a chance. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed the waiting pan and made his way to the patio.

Zara turned in her chair, speaking before she saw the two, "Hey Sam, can you please leave Ke.." She drifted off when she saw the girl standing next to her brother, raising a brow, "Who is this?"

The question alone caused everyone to turn to the threshold, confusion mixed with amusement and shock written on their faces.

Sam smiled as he glanced down at Mercedes before looking back at his family, "Everyone this is my friend, Mercedes. Mercedes, counterclockwise, that is Zara, Raleigh, Dalton and my mom."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mercedes said as she gave them a soft smile before she bit down on her bottom lip, not sure what to take from their reactions.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you finally, Mercedes." Raleigh spoke up with a bright smile as she walked over to the woman, standing in front of her, "And may I say, that picture doesn't do you any justice. You're definitely more beautiful in person."

Mercedes gave the girl an adorable confused expression, "What picture?"

"Nothing." Dalton and Sam voices ran out at the same time, causing them both to get strange looks from the other three women.

Dalton smirked as he went over, bumping his sister out of his way as he grabbed Mercedes' hand and pressed a kiss to it, "Pleasure to meet you, hermosa."

Sam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him away, causing Mercedes to chuckle, "That's enough."

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing over to his mom and sister. She could tell that they were taken aback by her and for them not to even mute a word was making her really uncomfortable.

Raleigh saw the look on Mercedes' face and she turned back to see both Zara and her mom all but glaring at her. She knew that they were still mad about what Sam's ex did, but they didn't have to be so rude to their guest, "I can show you the guest room if you'd like."

Mercedes gave the younger girl a sweet smile before nodding, "That'll be great."

"Don't pull anything, little sister." Sam warned, watching as the girl gave him an innocent smile before she placed her hand on Mercedes' back to guide her out.

"I'll go too, just to make sure she doesn't." Dalton said with a smile as he headed out the kitchen.

"Just so you both know and with all due respect mom, that was beyond rude." Sam told both his mom and sister just as his dad came back in from outside.

Zara glared at him deeply, "What's rude is you not telling us that the friend you were bring home was girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but is that a rule now that when I bring friends home with me, it can't be the opposite sex?"

"Yes, because you see how that worked out last time, aye?"

"Enough." Ethan yelled at the two, watching as they both closed their mouths and glared at one another, "What's the problem here?"

Before either of them could respond, they were interrupted by Dalton speaking, "Just so everyone know, Mercedes is beyond uncomfortable now. She didn't say it but I can tell."

"I thought it was going to be because of my advances, but I'm in the clear." Raleigh jokingly said, seeing the frowns, she tucked her lips in and headed to the living room.

Sam tore his eyes away from Zara, "I'll go talk to her."

"Let me." Marissa finally spoke for the first time of their arrival, catching everyone off guard. She removed her apron and made her way out. Walking up the stairs, then going to the end of the hallway, she stopped in front of the door and knocked before opening.

Mercedes was sitting on the edge of the bed when she heard the knock, lifting her head up, she saw that it was Sam's mom, "Mrs. Evans."

"May I come in?" She watched as the young girl nodded before she shut the door, walking over, she pulled the chair out from the desk and sat in it, crossing her legs, "Listen Mercedes, I'm sorry about earlier. It was rude and that's not me at all."

"Can I just say something first, please?" She asked, watching as she nodded, she took a deep breath, "I know why you acted the way you did and to be honest, I would be warily of anyone who came around my family and especially my son after what happened with his ex. I just want you to know that I'm not that type of girl. I love Sam. He has become another best friend to me over these last couple of months and I would never do anything to hurt him or jeopardized our friendship."

Marissa listened and watched her closely, seeing how sincere she was being. She let out a relieved breath and for the first time today, she smiled as she reached over and grabbed her hand, "We love all our kids friends and treat them like they're apart of the family. I'm protective and I never want to see anyone hurt. I'm sorry that you were uncomfortable, that's the last thing I ever want."

"It's fine, really." She reassured her as she gave the older woman's hand a light squeeze before standing up, staring at her, "I just want you to know that I'm thankful that I bumped into your son at the airport in December. He is such a sweet guy and a wonderful friend, anyone is genuinely lucky to have him in their lives."

Marissa nodded as she stood up as well, "Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged the girl tightly before letting go, smiling, "Tell me where you're from because I hear an accent slipping out?"

"New Orleans."

"Really?" Marissa squeaked out when she saw her nod, "Oh my god, I love New Orleans. The food, people and music are amazing."

Mercedes giggled at her excitement, hearing another knock on the door, she turned around when the door opened and spotted Sam, "Hey."

"Hey, everything okay in here?" Sam asked as he came in, staring between the two women. His mother had been up here for a long time and he was honestly getting worried when she didn't come back down.

"Everything's fine." Marissa said as she gave Mercedes a smile before heading over to the door. Staring at her son for a moment before hitting him upside his head, "And if you ever raise your voice at me again, I'm going to make you wish you stayed at school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head, watching as she walked passed him out the room. He turned when he heard Mercedes' giggle, pursing his lips.

"I'm sorry." She said as she let out a chuckle, walking over to stand in front of him.

"Are you okay, really?"

"Yes Sam, I'm fine. I'm a tough cookie." Mercedes said as stared up at him, titling her head, "I never notice how green your eyes really were."

"That was so random." He whispered as he looked down at her, seeing a smile twitch on her lips, he couldn't help but have one of his own.

Mercedes giggled as she lifted her hands up and pinched his cheeks, "Haven't you learn by now Evans, I can be really random at times."

Sam smiled down at her, "And very dorky"

Mercedes chuckled, looking behind him when someone cleared their throat, seeing that it was Dalton, she smiled as she stepped back.

"Dinner will be ready in a few. Mom told me to tell y'all to get freshen up, in separate showers and rooms, of course." He teased, watching as their eyes went wide, "But by all means, go ahead. I won't tell her."

"Out. Now." Sam said as he pushed him out, grabbing the door as he spoke to Mercedes over his shoulder, "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Mercedes pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked down the stairs. After her shower, she had threw on a little blue sundress with a pair of silver sandals. Honestly, standing under the hot water put her at ease and relaxed her. She had felt much better after talking to Marissa. She knew the woman had her walls up with legit reasons and that was okay.

"And you must be the guest of the week.."

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she hit the bottom step, finding a man with his arms crossed, leaning against the threshold. She watched as he pushed off and came to stand in front of her with an outreached hand.

"Grayson. I'm Sam's older brother."

"Mercedes, your brother's friend." She said as she shook his hand, giving a small smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He said as he let go of her hand, gesturing his head towards the direction of the patio once he saw Sam come from out the living room, "Everyone's waiting out back."

"Come on, Ms. Jones." Sam said with a smile as he grabbed her hand, leading her away with Grayson right behind them.

Mercedes was in awe when Sam slid the door open, seeing the beautiful scenery of the beach. She stepped out and found that they weren't to far away from the Santa Monica pier, "Wow, just wow."

"Beautiful isn't it? Makes you never want to go home." Sam said as he looked out towards the sky before his eyes went back to Mercedes, smiling at how awe struck she was, "Come on, you can come back and stare all night if you want but right now, the food is waiting for us."

Mercedes nodded as she took her eyes away, making a left as she walked towards the beautiful set up. She thanked Sam when he pulled the chair out for her, taking a seat.

"Let us say grace." Marissa spoke up, taking ahold of her husband and Raleigh's hands.

Sam looked over at Dalton and rolled his eyes when he waggled his brows, reaching over to grab Mercedes' hand.

Grayson watched the two closely as they intertwine their fingers together. There was no way possible that they were just friends. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as his mother began the prayer. After she was done, he opened up his eyes and began to fix him a plate.

"Night one equals seafood night." Ethan turned to Mercedes and handed her a plate. On the table, the food consist of baked fish, grilled salmon, steamed gulf shrimp, rice pilaf and a fresh green salad tossed with Marissa's homemade vinaigrette, "It's tradition."

"And it's so good, hope you're not allergic to anything because you have to try everything." Raleigh commented as she picked up the salad bowl.

Zara poured some of the wine in her glass before taking a long sip, eyes roaming around the table. She was so confused at why everyone was not freaking out over this girl being here. She was up to no good, she can feel it.

Ethan swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth before speaking, "So Mercedes, Sam tells us that your mom has a restaurant back home."

"She does. It's name is The Gulf. Everything is homemade, including the condiments. Majority of the time people come in for the burgers, pasta, jambalaya, and gumbo. Wonderful food, wonderful people and wonderful live music."

"Looks like I'll be making a visit this summer because I love all three." Dalton said as he nodded his head, digging up a spoonful of rice, "Matter of fact, I'm going to tag along with Sam when he goes, because I know he's going."

"Same."

Sam shook his head at them as he twisted the cap of the beer bottle, "No, y'all aren't."

"Yes we are. Don't be mean."

Mercedes laughed when he rolled his eyes at them again, bumping his shoulder, "Yeah, don't be mean Sam."

Marissa watched the two with a smile on her face before picking up her cup, taking a sip of the water.

Mercedes put some rice and a piece of salmon in her mouth, nodding at the taste, "This is so good, Mrs. Evans."

"Thank you darling, but I can't take all the credit. Raleigh actually made the rice and seasoned everything."

"Well.." Mercedes started before speaking and looking at the teen, "You're going to make some girl very happy one day."

Raleigh stared at her for a moment in surprise, trying not to choke on her water, "How did you know?"

"Come on." Mercedes giggled as she titled her head to the side, watching as she began to turn red, "You made more passes at me than Dalton has in the past hour. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Raleigh opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before sitting back in her chair flabbergasted. She didn't know why but all of a sudden, she got flustered.

"This is a first time I've ever seen you speechless." Dalton commented amusedly before he looked over at Mercedes, "You have some magical powers or something?"

"She's just has a great detector on people and bullshit, that's all."

"Language." Marissa scolded Sam, watching as he mouthed an apology.

Grayson turned to look at Zara, giving a confused expression when he saw her glaring at Mercedes. He leaned over and whispered, "What's up with you?"

Zara ignored him as she stood up from the table, "I'm going to get another bottle of wine." She said just before she went and opened the door to the house, not knowing Grayson was right behind her.

"Zar, what's up with you?"

"She has everyone fooled." Zara said as she turned to look at him, "That nice, innocent girl is an act."

"And you've picked this up in the past two hours she has been here?"

Zara stared at him in disbelief, "And you haven't? What's really going on. You and I could instantly tell when a person has an ultimatum, take Angelica for an example."

"Yeah, you're right but you could just look at her and tell she was a gold digger. Mercedes seems like a genuinely sweet girl, who is not like that at all."

Zara let out a humorless laugh as she snatched the bottle from the counter, pushing pass him, "Fine, but when she turns out to be just like the rest, don't say I didn't warn any of you."

* * *

 **A/N. Fair warning, y'all are not going to like Zara during these next two chapters. She's a bit much..and is definitely going to cause some friction in the house. Anyways, everyone seems to take a liking to Mercedes (except for Zara of course) I thought it was really important for that talk that happened between her and Marissa. And before anyone jumps to conclusion when she said she loved Sam, she meant it in a friendly way. Speaking of Samcedes, aren't they just so adorable? And need to get together like yesterday? I told y'all early on that you were going to love Dalton and Raleigh, they're sweet gems. Let me know your thoughts. Hope you guys are having an amazing start to the new year!**


	10. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam groaned when he heard his alarm going off, groggily opening his eyes, he saw that it was ten minutes after six. Grunting, he moved the cover off of him and got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom. He quickly handled his business before going back into the room and changing. Even though it was spring break, he still wanted to keep his morning exercise routine because he didn't want to end up like Kemp. Chuckling at the thought of his best friend as he put his shoes on, he grabbed his phone off the charger and headed down the stairs. He was just about to head out the door until he heard Mercedes' voice coming from the kitchen. He walked down the hallway and found her on the phone in the kitchen. His eyebrows rose up when he heard her speaking what sounded a lot like French.

"Je vais bien." Mercedes said as she leaned against the counter, listening to what Bria was saying, "Sérieusement, je vais bien. Prenez beaucoup de photos, et appelez-moi avant de quitter l'île. Je t'aime."

Sam walked in the kitchen with his arms crossed, waiting until she hung up before speaking, "I totally wasn't eavesdropping but I definitely know that the last thing you said means I love you."

"You are correct." Mercedes chuckled as she locked her phone and placed it on the counter, "My sister was just calling to check up on me."

"Do you guys always speak French when you talk?"

"When we don't want anyone to know what we're talking about." Mercedes smiled teasingly as she gave him a knowing look which caused him to laugh. She pursed her lips as she took in his appearance, "Are you seriously about to workout on break?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. I can't be slacking while we're out here."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she went around to grabbed something, picking up the apron, she stood on her tippy toes and placed it around his neck before tying it around his back, "But you're not doing it this morning because we have something to do."

"What? What do we have to do that has me wearing an apron and skipping my run?" He asked the questions confusedly as he watched her come back around with a smile on her face.

"Since your mom was so nice to make dinner last night, starting today, we're going to give her the morning off and we're going to cook breakfast." Mercedes placed her finger on his lips when she saw him beginning to open his mouth, "No buts."

Sam went crossed eyed as he looked down at her teal painted fingernail before his eyes went back to hers, sighing dramatically as he toed off his shoes, "Fine."

Mercedes smiled in victory as she removed her finger, turning back around to go to the refrigerator to see what she had to work with.

Sam mumbled something incoherently as he placed his phone next to hers, "Can I put in one request?"

"I'm listening."

"Think you can make some beignets?"

"If the right ingredients are here, yes but we have to let the dough sit overnight. We can have them in the morning." She said as she pulled out a pack of bacon and the tray of eggs.

Sam went over to assist her, grabbing the items out of her hands and placing them on the counter. He turned around to go to the cabinet to get the bowls, pots and pans, bumping into her in the process, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled as she stepped around him and went to the other side of the kitchen to see what else she could make from the cabinet.

It took them a few minutes to get the food together, but once they did, everything started to rolling. They had decided to cook bacon, turkey sausages, grits, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and homemade biscuits. Much to Sam's delight, they even had the ingredients for Mercedes' to make beignets.

Sam watched as she kneaded out the dough on the cookie sheet, then placing some plastic wrap over it. He opened the refrigerator up and grabbed the pan, taking it over and sitting it in the bottom.

Mercedes sighed as she leaned against the counter, blowing the hair out of her face as Sam came and stood in front of her, "That's not an easy task."

"I know, and I appreciate you doing it for us..mainly me though because I'm going to eat them all." He chuckled as he sat his hand on the counter, "You have some flour on your face."

Mercedes took the end of the apron and wiped her face, looking back up at him, "Did I get it?"

"Nope." He said as he lifted his hand and moved it to her face, seeing her eyes go wide as he smudged the flour across her cheeks, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." She whispered as she leaned back and stuck her hand in the bag of flour, grabbing a handful, she tossed it in his face, smirking at the gasp he let out as she stepped back, "Oops."

Sam wiped the flour from his eyes with the back of his hands, seeing her start to back up, he took one stepped and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He took his other arm and reached behind her, grabbing the measuring cup and pouring the small amount of flour down the front of her shirt.

Mercedes took a sharp intake as it went down her bra, glaring up at him, "Sam."

"You started it." He tucked his lips in to stop the laughter when he saw her face scrunch up, running around to the other side of the counter, but she was quicker.

"Come back here." She grabbed him by the back of the shirt, letting out a scream as they both slipped in their socks due to all the flour on the floor.

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes snorted as she lifted her head, nodding, "I'm fine, really. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said as he sent her a smile, both of them snapping their heads to the right when they heard someone clearing their throat. Seeing Sam's dad staring at them with eyes brows raised and Dalton with a smirk on his face, pulling out his phone to take a picture.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Y-Yes." Mercedes stumbled out as she looked at them then back to Sam, clearing her throat, she grabbed ahold of the counter to lift herself up.

Sam popped up from the ground carefully, dusting himself off, "We were just making breakfast."

"Breakfast is not usually made on the floor or on top of one another." Dalton pointed out, watching as his brother began to turn red and Mercedes' ducking her head. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Would you like some coffee, Mr. Evans?" Mercedes asked, not waiting for an answer as she picked up a mug and poured some of the fresh coffee into it.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Ethan said as he grabbed the cup from the young woman, looking between her and his son, "How about you two clean this up and go get cleaned up before everyone else wakes up."

"Yes sir." They both replied at the same time.

Dalton handed Sam the broom, giving him a cheeky smile when he snatched it from him, "Why you mad at me?"

Mercedes made sure she wiped the counters down and all the isles where turned off before she excused herself to go get cleaned up.

Dalton leaned against the counter by his dad as he opened the newspaper, waiting until Sam left the room before speaking, "Want to bet how long it is before they get together?"

Ethan took another sip of his coffee before he flipped the page, smirking at his youngest boy, "One hundred on the start of summer."

"Two and I'm giving them until the end of this week." Dalton said as he picked up one of the bacon strips and bit into it, "Just watch."

* * *

After Mercedes and Sam came back down from cleaning themselves up, everyone was now up and enjoying the breakfast they cooked. Marissa was genuinely shocked when her son had told her what Mercedes had wanted to do. She was starting to like her more and more. When they were all done eating, Grayson and Ethan said that they would clean up while the rest retired to go get ready for the day. The parents always had their own agenda and just let their kids do what they wanted. Today, Marissa and Ethan were actually going to stay in and get some rest.

Raleigh tied the string to her halter top as she walked into the living room where her siblings and Mercedes were, "Okay, so where are we going?"

"I think we should mix it up this year."

"What?" Zara said as she eyed Sam, strangely, "We always have the same agenda."

"I know but.."

"No, I get it. It's time for a change." Dalton interrupted Sam as he looked up from his phone, pointing to Mercedes, "I think our guest should choose what we do."

Mercedes pulled the bottle of water from her lips, "Me?"

Zara eyes went wide as a deep frown emerged, "You can't be serious right now. Sam brings this chick, we barely even know into our home, and now you want her to pick what we do? Hell no."

"Zara, it's not that deep. You need to chill." Grayson warned his sister as he sent her glare.

"First off, I have a name, it's Mercedes. Second, I don't know what the problem you have with me, I haven't done anything to you. Third, I don't plan on changing anything the way you guys do it. Sam let me come out here to spend spring break with him out the kindness of his heart, you guys don't need to feel obligated to go out your way for me." Mercedes said as she glared at Zara before getting up from the couch and heading out the living room.

"You're unbelievable, I hope you know that. Y'all can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm going to make sure my friend gets to enjoy this week without feeling like her being here is a problem."

Raleigh watched as Sam walked out and she turned back to her sister, shaking her head, "You can be such a bitch sometimes, Zara. Mercedes has been nothing but kind to all of us."

"Are you guys mental or what? It seems like I'm the only one who is trying to protect this family. We had a close call a couple months ago with someone just using Sam. I'm not sorry for being caution, and I'm not sorry for not trusting this girl."

"Mercedes is nothing like Angelica, Zara. She's doesn't even seem to have the type of character to walk pass a homeless person without giving them something." Grayson stressed as he stared at her, "Get a chance to know her before you judge her."

Zara rolled her eyes, speaking as she started to walk out the room, "That's rich coming for you, seeing as we both judged the ex right off the back. You're a hypocrite."

Sam found Mercedes leaning against against the patio wall, "Mercedes.."

"I'm fine, Sam." Mercedes cut him off, already knowing what he was about to ask, "It's okay."

"It's not okay. She has no reason to be treating you like she is." Sam said as he ran his hands over his face, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes turned around and stared into his eyes, "Don't ever apologize for someone else's actions."

Sam grunted lowly as he looked down at her, "Well, we don't have to do anything with them today. We can just do our own thing."

A teasing smile quirked on her lips, "Do you just want me to yourself, Evans?"

"Yes." Sam honestly admitted immediately, not daring to even lie about it. He smiled to himself when an activity crossed his mind, "Ever been fishing?"

"Plenty of times."

"Do you know how to put a live bait on the hook?"

"Better than most men actually."

"Ouch." Sam smirked as he leaned back against the pole, "Alright Ms. Jones, if you're interested, lets make this day a catch and release fishing day. Whoever catches the most fish by five, wins."

"Winner gets whatever they want." Mercedes added, seeing him nod, she held out her hand, "Shake on it."

Sam took his hand and grabbed her smaller one, shaking it, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Don't be so sure of it." Mercedes smiled as she let go of his hand before turning to walk away. This day was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Sam pouted as he sat on the counter, popping one of the grapes in his mouth, "It was a catch and release. I can't believe I lost."

Marissa laughed at her son as she stirred the sauce, glancing over at him, "How many did she catch?"

"Ten, and I barely caught the two I caught." He rolled his eyes when his mother starting to laugh at him harder, "It's not that funny, mom."

"It is." She snickered before she started smiling, "Let me ask you a serious question and don't try to skate around it."

"Alright."

Marissa turned the isle down low before she looked at him, "Are you starting to have romantic feelings for her? And I know you said she's just a friend, but it's okay if you do."

"Not going to lie to you mom, I do have feelings for her. I have for awhile now." Sam admitted, shrugging as he put his head down, "But I'm just trying to push them away because I'm scared. I'm scared of letting somebody get ahold of my heart again."

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared and you have every reason and right to be. You were hurt, and deceived. I hate that it happened to you." Marissa breathed out as she walked over to him, lifting his chin up with her finger, "It's going to take some time but you're going to be fine, baby. You will be able to let someone in, preferably Mercedes, and I know the love will be true and pure."

Sam let out a small laugh at when she said Mercedes, nodding as he listened to everything she was saying, "Thanks mom, I don't what I'd do without you."

"You'd most definitely be a lost soul, Bubbs." She teased as she kissed his cheek, letting his old childhood nickname slip out.

"Bubbs?" Mercedes asked as she came in at the end, looking from Sam to his mother, "Is there a meaning behind that name?"

Marissa eyes lit up, much to Sam's dismay, "A meaning and some pictures."

"Mom, no." Sam whined as he slid off the counter, groaning loudly.

"Hush up, boy. You're in luck because the pictures are back home but I will tell her why I called you that." She said before turning to Mercedes with a big smile, laughing at the groans that was coming from him, "When Sam was little, he was a little on the chubby side. His cheeks were twice the size of a chipmunk's and he had a kid sized beer belly."

Mercedes giggled when she glanced over at Sam, who's face was turning crimson.

"He grew out of it quickly but I just thought he was so adorable. Instead of calling him Bubba or Butterball, I thought Bubbs was cuter."

"Oh my god." Mercedes snorted as she hit his shoulder, causing him to shake his head and stare up at the ceiling, "I have to see these pictures."

"I'm never showing them to you." He mumbled, huffing out dramatically.

Marissa rolled her eyes at him as she smiled, "The sauce has to sit for awhile. I'll be back down in a bit."

Mercedes watched as the woman walked out the kitchen before her eyes went back to Sam's, "Can I start calling you Bubbs?"

"No."

Mercedes chuckled as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Come on, it's adorable."

Sam shook his head in protest, "Not happening." He laughed when she smacked her lips and folded her arms. He glanced out the window behind when he saw a flash, "You want to go out back for a minute?"

"Sure." She followed behind him as they headed out the back door, taken aback when how chilly it was, "It's cold."

"Yeah, it's usually like this." Sam smiled when he leaned over and opened the basket that was by the door, grabbing the blanket out and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Mercedes immediately felt the warmth from the blanket, giving him a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as he took a seat on the couch, causing her to do the same. When she got settled, he pointed to the sky, "I wanted you to see the fireworks. They do them every night for ten minutes. It's pretty cool."

Mercedes wrapped herself up in the blanket as she pulled her legs up, scooting closer to Sam and laying her head down on his shoulder as she looked out to the skyline just in time to see the firework shoot in the air.

Sam smiled lightly as he wrapped his arm around her. This was nothing new at all. When they hang out on late nights, she always cuddles underneath him. He was struggling though. Struggling with the feelings that he had for her. He loved everything about her. How sweet and kindhearted she is, she was smart, funny, and beautiful. A part of him he wanted to act on his feelings but he just couldn't.

"You're overanalyzing whatever you're thinking about." Mercedes spoke as she turned her head to the side.

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?"

"You got quiet all of a sudden and your eyebrows are furrowed." She pointed out with a small smile as she took her thumb to smooth them out, "You can talk to me, you know."

Sam nodded as he watched her closely, "I know, but it's nothing."

"It's something." Mercedes whispered as she stared into his eyes, loosing all train of thought all of a sudden.

Sam gulped inaudible as he gazed at her, seeing the look in her eyes change. He took his hand and moved her hair from out of her face, before it slid down to caressed her left cheek.

Mercedes leaned into his touch, trying to take a calming breath, "Sam.."

"Yes?"

The words got caught in her throat once more as she looked up at him. Licking her lips, she clearly couldn't think at all and she had no idea why. No, that was a lie. She did know, she just didn't want to admit it. Seeing his head moving closer to hers, she closed her eyes as her own starting to move as well.

Sam's foggy mind immediately cleared when he heard voices in the kitchen. Clearing his throat as he pulled back just in time to see Grayson peeking his head out.

"Sam, mom told me to tell you to go ahead and pour the sauce on the noddles."

"O-Okay." He watched as Mercedes' scooted over so he could get up. Standing up, he made his way to the door, ignoring the curious expression on his brother's face.

Mercedes waited until they left before she laid back, covering her face with the blanket. _What in the hell was that?_ she thought to herself as she let out a low groan.

* * *

 **A/N. How about that ending though? I know y'all are ready for Samcedes to get together, believe me, I am too. The next chapter will be longer and wild. Everything is going to happen so fast, you're mouth is going to be hanging open. Lots of truths will be revealed, fighting, and definitely going to be some crying. Only a few more chapters left, and yes, Quinn is going to make another appearance before this ends. Stick around & as I mention on my tumblr, all OG stories will resume next month! Let me know your thoughts & thank you for reading!**

 **Translations:**

 ***Je vais bien- I am fine.**

 ***Sérieusement, je vais bien. Prenez beaucoup de photos, et appelez-moi avant de quitter l'île. Je t'aime- Seriously, I am fine. Take a lot of pictures, and call me before leaving the island. I love you.**


	11. Jumping To Conclusions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Karla Santiago- Melonie Diaz**

* * *

Karla took her eyes off the girl when she heard the whistling, getting up, she headed to the kitchen. She removed the kettle from the stove top, and poured the tea in the two cups. Once she was done, she picked them both up and headed back into the living room.

"Thank you." Mercedes said softly as she grabbed the cup from her, sniffling as she rubbed her sore eyes, "I'm sorry again for just popping up."

"No, it's fine. You know you're always welcome to come here." She said as she leaned over and brushed her hair from out of her eyes, "What's wrong, mi amor?"

"Everything. Everything is so wrong." She responded as she took her hand and wiped the tears that was sliding from her eyes. She had made it to Karla's around three this morning. Her boyfriend had answered the door and was instantly worried when he saw the familiar face in tears at their front door, but he acted quickly and pulled her in the house, calling for his girlfriend.

Karla watched her worriedly as she sat her cup down. She had known Mercedes for years seeing that she was one of Bria's childhood friends. This girl was like a little sister, so that immediately meant she was family. She moved closer and wrapped her arm around her, "Lets just start with the obvious. Why are you crying?"

Mercedes laughed humorlessly as she looked away from her, "Because now, I'm realizing how much of an idiot and how weak I am."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is."

Karla got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it, so she wasn't going to push, "Seeing that you are here now, I guess you are staying for the rest of the week."

Mercedes gave her a weak smile as she looked at her, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not. I should be asking if you really want to be around mi loco Puerto Rican familia." Karla chuckled when she laughed and nodded her head, "Alright, then it's settled."

* * *

 _24 hours earlier..._

"Oh my god." Dalton moaned as he closed his eyes, licking the powered sugar off his lips, "This is the best thing on earth."

Grayson snorted at his little brother as he grabbed one of the beignets from the plates, biting into it, "I'm going to have to agree with you on that."

"It's so light and fluffy. Oh my god, I think I'm having a foodgasm." Dalton stated, causing Grayson to roll his eyes at him. Seeing Sam coming into the living room, he pointed at him then to the plate, "Hey you there, you have to try these."

"Where's everybody at?" Sam asked as he came and plopped down next to Dalton, picking one of the beignets up and biting into it, "Oh man, it's better than I expected."

"Right?"

Grayson chuckled at his two brothers before wiping his hands, "Mom and dad had an invite to something the governor is throwing, Raleigh and Mercedes went shopping, and I do not know where Zara is."

"Wherever she's at, let her stay. She's been treating Mercedes like shit since we have been here."

Grayson sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch, "She told me that she doesn't trust her. After what happen with the ex, she thinks everyone is trying to use you."

"Which is stupid by the way. Everyone is not out to get us." Dalton spoke up as he took a sip of his milk before looking at them, "She's just being really mean and honestly, I don't even want to be around her right now."

"You and me both." Sam said as he grabbed Dalton's cup, earning a protest from him as he drunk some of his milk.

"Speaking of Mercedes.." Grayson started as he glanced over at Sam with a smirk, "What was up with you two on the couch last night?"

"WHAT?" Dalton screeched as his eyes danced between his brothers, "What happened on the couch? What couch? What the hell did I miss?"

"Stop screaming in my ear." Sam pushed him out of the way before he avoided eye contact, "Nothing happened."

"Yeah right." Grayson waved him off before directing his attention to their littler brother, "They were cuddled up, like close close, on the patio couch."

"Dude, wait..I thought you said Mercedes was just your friend? Even though it's damn near obvious that you two aren't."

"We are friends and friends cuddle all the time." Sam rolled his eyes at Dalton when he gave him a disbelieving look.

"Be honest with yourself, bro. You have feelings for her and you know what, it's okay." Dalton grabbed himself another beignet, "If you want my honest opinion, I think Mercedes is the one for you, seriously. She's sweet, funny, beautiful, and takes no bull. That's the type of woman you need in your life, hell the one we all need."

Grayson nodded in agreement, "We know you like her, Sam. You've never been good with trying to hide your feelings. The real question is, why haven't you told her how you feel?"

Sam chewed at the corner of his mouth as he ran his hands over his face, shaking his head. He got up from the couch and walked out the room, catching both of his brothers off guard.

"He's scared." Dalton noted as he turned to look at Grayson, "He doesn't want to get his heart broken again."

"I honestly don't blame him." Grayson responded as he let out a defeated sigh. Sam out of all people deserved happiness and it was truly killing him to see his little brother like this.

* * *

Mercedes sat back on the towel chuckling at the young girl in front of her. She had spent the whole morning and afternoon with Raleigh. What an adventure it has been. She had to admit, she had a really good time with the baby Evans'. They shopped, ate and explored Santa Monica all while getting to know each other better, "Can I ask you something?"

Raleigh nodded as she put her water down, "Of course."

"When did you realize that you like girls? How did you take it? How did your parents and siblings take it? Oh God, I just realized that was more than one question."

"It's fine." Raleigh laughed as she glanced over at the rides on the pier, "It really hit me when I was twelve. There was a girl in my class name Sage, and I thought she was just the most beautiful person ever. I got this feeling in me that I just wanted to be around her every second of the day." Raleigh chewed on her bottom lip before raising her eyes back at her, "I thought it wasn't nothing at first, but then it's like all of sudden, all I could find myself thinking about were girls. I was legit panicking at twelve because I knew who I was but it was problem. I knew that how I was feeling was wrong and I could get in trouble because of it. So, I waited until I was thirteen to see if anything changed, it didn't. Sam was the first person I talked to about it, and all he did was smile at me for the longest. He's so weird, if you're not aware of it yet."

"I am." Mercedes added with a giggle as she shook her as an indication that she knew all too well.

"But he's also the sweetest, most caring, uplifting, and trustworthy person ever. That's why he's my favorite sibling, and I'll tell anyone that because it's true. He's also so understanding. That night we talked, he hugged me and held my hand, just letting me know that it's okay, and that everything will be alright. He let me know that I had nothing to be ashamed of. He was right. My parents were more accepting that I thought and I'm thankful, because a lot of people can't say that."

"That's true." Mercedes said as she gave her a warm smile, "Even knowing you for this short amount of time, I can easily say I am proud of the young woman you are and are becoming."

"Thank you Mercedes. You have no idea how much that means to me. Are you sure you're not into girls?" Raleigh asked jokingly, blushing slightly when she began to laugh, "Because we can mingle."

Mercedes smiled at her as she moved her hair from out of her face due to the wind, "Sorry sweetie."

"It's cool, I had to shoot my shot." She laughed, causing Mercedes to do so as well, "Can I ask you some questions now?"

"Go for it."

"You are single, right?"

"I am."

Raleigh nodded as she pulled her legs up to her chest, looking at her through her sunglasses, "What do you look for in a relationship and a person?"

"Hm, that's a good question." Mercedes replied as she placed her hands behind her in the sand, leaning back, "This time around, I only want a solid, healthy relationship. Communication and trust are big things too. As for the person, someone who is loving, passionate, fun, caring, honest, loyal and is able to love me for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." She said with a familiar lopsided grin on her face as she titled her head, "One last question..do you want kids?"

Mercedes nodded almost immediately, "I do. I've always dreamed of having a big family. Family is everything to me."

"That's really good to know." Raleigh hid the smirk on her lips, hearing someone coming behind her, she turned around and gasped when she felt a shirt hit her in the face.

"Cover up. I believe you're trying to seduce my friend."

Raleigh let out a snort as she sat the shirt on the other side of her, "Yeah bro, that's exactly what I'm trying to do with the less blessed chest I have."

Sam chuckled at his little sister as he stuck his hands into his pockets, looking between them, "Y'all didn't get into any trouble today did you?"

"That's for us to know, and you to never find out." Mercedes gave him a sweet smile, getting one in return.

Raleigh glanced between them and smiled, standing up as she pretended that she had a text, "Oh darn, dad needs me back at the house." She looked up from her phone and to her brother as she gathered up her things, "I promised Mercedes we would go to pier. Fill in for me please, and buy her one of those delicious ice cream sandwiches. Have fun and see you both later."

Sam watched as she hurriedly walked away before he turned back to look down at Mercedes, holding out his hand to help her up, "What do you say?"

"I say yes." Mercedes answered with a smile as she grabbed his hand, straightening out the long, dark blue maxi dress she had on. Picking up the towel and folding it up, she placed it back on the chair and grabbed her bag.

"I'm curious, how exactly was your day with my little sister?" Sam asked once they starting heading off the beach, squinting a bit as the sun shined so brightly.

"It was fun. She was fun." Mercedes admitted as she giggled, "She reminds me of you, just more free-spirited."

"In other words, wild." Sam chuckled as they walked up the steps, watching as she nodded her head, "That's what makes her Raleigh. She has always been the confident one out the bunch."

"And you're definitely the sweetest." Mercedes smiled as she looked up at him, bumping his shoulder as he began to blush.

"Alright, since this is super last minute and I was actually going to bring you tomorrow, welcome to the Santa Monica pier." Sam said as he gestured to everything in front of them, "Rides, games, shopping, food, you name it. It's a lot to take in, so if you want to come back tomorrow morning, we can but I have to fulfill the promise of a ride on the Ferris wheel and that ice cream sandwich."

"That's fine with me, but just so you're aware.." She drifted off as she found his hand and locked their fingers together, catching him off guard, "I'm going to hold your hand because it's a lot of people, I'm short, and I don't want to get lost. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sam gave her a lopsided grin as they began to walk again. His face was so red, you would've thought that they were back in Washington outside in the cold.

Mercedes looked at everything as they walked along the pier, seeing all the different shops and restaurants they had. She has been to California numerous of times, but she has never been to this part. She was honestly happy Sam said they were going to come back in the morning because it was definitely a lot. She came out of her thoughts when he stopped at one of the ice cream vendors. Looking at menu, she was reading it while Sam ordered. She was curious to see what was so special about this ice cream sandwich Raleigh couldn't stop talking about.

"Alright Ms. Jones, hate to let go of your soft hand, but I have to pay for our stuff." He said as he pulled some cash out of his pocket and handed it to the man, thanking him when he handed their treats over.

"Thank you." Mercedes said once Sam gave her one. Seeing exactly what it was, she smiled with a raised brow, "Waffles and ice cream."

"Yes, it's literally the best thing ever. Instead of a crunchy waffle cone, you have two delicious, warm soft waffles with that lovely man's special homemade ice cream in between with one side dipped in chocolate and peanuts."

Mercedes laughed at his giddiness before moving the paper back, biting down into it, she nodded her head as she looked back at him, covering her mouth as she chewed, "Okay, now this is really good."

"Right?"

"What kind of ice cream is this?" Mercedes mumbled with her mouth full, causing Sam to smile at her adorableness.

"We can't figure it out and he won't tell anyone." Sam said as they sat down on one of the benches, taking a bite out of his own, "You would think it's vanilla, but then it turns into a coffee flavor, then it goes to mocha to unknown. I don't know, I just think it's mixed with everything."

"Whatever it is, it's bomb." Mercedes gave him a cheeky smile as she crossed her legs, sitting back against the bench where they stayed until they were finish enjoying their cold treat.

* * *

Due to the line being ridiculously long, the friends opted out and vowed to come back in the morning. They did indeed stopped and played a game of darts, which Sam actually won and gave his prize to Mercedes. A stuffed dog to be exact. The two were now walking back to the house, hand and hand of course, in a peaceful silence until Mercedes broke it.

"Thank you for tonight. Actually, thank you for inviting me to spend spring break with you and your family. I'm glad that I didn't stay in my dorm."

Sam looked down at her and smiled, "Well, I'm glad I went ahead and bought you a ticket anyways, instead of waiting for an answer. Because you know how you women are.."

"Shut up." Mercedes giggled as she bumped her shoulder against his, leaning against him, "For real, thank you. You have made my life a bit brighter ever since you have entered it, and I'm forever grateful."

"Funny you should say that, because I've been thinking the same thing." He said as he stopped in front of the house, prompting her to do so as well, "You have helped me more than you've realized. I thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me." She whispered as she gave him a sweet smile, moving closer, she leaned up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which enlightened something in both of them. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips onto his.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as much as he possibly could. Yep, this was really happening and he did not want to stop it.

Mercedes breathing was uneven once she pulled back, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "Wow."

"Mhm." He got out as he tried to control his breathing too, bursting out into laughter when he saw the expression on her face.

Mercedes tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, giggled erupting out of her as she hid her face on his chest, mumbling, "I can't believe I just did that."

"Do you regret it?"

Mercedes lifted her head up, staring into the green eyes she has been getting so lost in lately, answering without hesitation, "No."

"Good." He said with a smile as he rubbed the side of her face, leaning down to press one more against her lips until his phone rung. Groaning loudly, he pulled back and grabbed it out of his pocket, answering without checking the caller ID, "What?"

"Excuse you?"

"Mom, I'm sorry." Sam cursed underneath his breath, feeling the deadly glare she was giving him through the phone.

"When you get home, I need you to come to the basement for a minute."

"Okay." Sam responded, hearing her say her goodbyes, he chuckled as he hung up the phone, "Old people don't know the use of texting."

"Or maybe she always wants to hear your voice." Mercedes pointed out as she turned on her heels and headed up the driveway.

Sam thought about it for a moment and shook his head up and down. Maybe so. He followed behind her and opened the door with his key, turning to her when they got in, "I'll be right back and then we can talk."

Mercedes nodded with a smile, watching as he disappeared down the hallway. She was just about to head upstairs until she heard someone clearing her throat. Turning around, the smile immediately dropped from her face when she saw who it was.

"I can't say I'm impressed at all." Zara spoke as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, "You're good at what you do."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Getting people to like you so easily. It is easy because you've probably done it so many times." Zara said as she stared at her, "But your charm doesn't work on me sweetie, I will not ever fall for it."

"Listen.."

"No, you listen." She pushed off the wall and went to get in her face, "I will not let you come in this family and play over us. You may be fooling them, but you're not fooling me. You're using Sam, I'm hipped to your game, been for awhile now actually. You're no better than the ex he had. She was straight trash, but you're garbage. To think you was going to get away with this, you're a complete idiot as well."

Before Mercedes could stop herself, she slapped her across her face, causing her to gasp in surprise. She pointed her finger in her face, trying her best to not let the tears in her eyes fall, "I may be a lot of things, but for a fact, I'm not garbage and I'm far from a gold digger. Everyone is not out to get your family. You formed this opinion on me as soon as I walked in the door. You didn't even give me a chance to show you who I am, but that's okay. Congratulations, you succeeded at getting me out of the way." She took a calming breath before she began walking up the stairs, pulling her phone from her bag to make a call.

Raleigh heard the door open down the hall and she rolled out of her bed, opening the door of her room as she walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. As she got to the doorframe, it dropped when she saw Mercedes' putting her suitcase and duffle bag on the bed, "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." Mercedes said as she went into the bathroom to grabbed all of her personal items.

"What? Why?" Raleigh asked as she went to where she was, seeing that she was crying had her taken aback, "Wait, why are you crying Mercedes? What happened?" When she didn't answer, she shook her head and walked out the room, yelling loudly for her brother as she ran down the stairs. Seeing him coming from the basement, she angrily went up to him, "What did you do?"

Sam was downstairs in the basement turned man cave, laughing at his mother as she gestured to how macho the place really looked when he heard Raleigh yelling for him. Heading back up the steps, he was confused at her question, "What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes is upstairs packing."

"What?" Sam asked confusedly as he walked around her and headed for the stairs. As he did so, Mercedes was already making her way down the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." She answered softy as she tried to walk pass him, only to stop when he grabbed her arm, "Sam, please let my arm go."

"Why are you leaving?" He asked as he did what she said, walking behind her down the stairs. This time now, his parents and brothers had made it back from downstairs.

"Ask your sister." Mercedes said bitterly as she looked over to his parents, mustering up a smile, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I've overstayed my welcome."

Ethan and Marissa looked at each other before their eyes went back to the young girl worriedly.

Dalton stared at her until she opened the door to the front of the house and walked out, snapping out of it, "Zara said something." He turned on his heels and went into the kitchen, finding her with a pack of frozen peas to her cheek.

Sam closed the front door behind him, "Mercedes, wait." He saw that the cab driver was already here and out putting her things in the trunk, "Mercedes."

"Sam, stop." She said as she turned to look at him, "I need to go. I can't stay here."

"I'll pack my bags and we go back to school."

Mercedes shook her head as she stepped closer to the car, "Stay here with your family, Sam."

"Where are you even going then?"

"My sister has a friend that lives in Santa Ana, I'll just take a bus there and stay for the rest of the week." Mercedes saw that he was about to open his mouth and protest, and she shook her head once more, "I can't be here around someone who is accusing me of using you. I can't."

One thing Sam hated most was seeing her cry. But this time, seeing her cry pissed him off because the cause was his own sister. He watched as she got in the car and closed the door, staring behind the cab as he drove off. Turning around, he headed back into the house where in ran into Zara. Walking up and getting into her face, which caused Grayson to pull him back, "You had no damn right."

"I had every right. I'm only protecting us." She hissed out, gulping loudly when she saw this foreign look on his face. She has seen him angry, but he has never been this angry, especially with her.

Sam pushed Grayson off of him before heading back up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hope you're happy, Zara. If you hadn't notice, those two really love each other." Raleigh said as she rolled her eyes and headed back up the stairs in an attempt to see if she could talk to her brother.

* * *

 **A/N. Why can't Zara's mind her business? Oh right, she ain't got no life of her own. Why do you think Mercedes let her words get to her this time around? One thing I can say, it's only so much a person can take. / If you haven't notice yet, Dalton is a real gem. I'll tell you one thing about the younger Evans', they may act wild but they are absolutely wise. I love that talk Raleigh and Mercedes. She was lowkey putting the good word in for her big bro. SAMCEDES KISSED! ABOUT TIME, but of course, the moment for them to actually have a talk about them was ruined. Alright, next update they will be back at school (including me, sigh) & the aftermath of all. What's going to happened? Stay tuned to find out. :)**


	12. Me Plus You Equals Us

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur**

* * *

"Even after three days, this is still good." Alex commented as she ate a spoonful of the rice, closing her eyes as she spun around in the chair, "And she gave you so much."

Mercedes chuckled when she looked up from her phone, eyes going over to all the containers. Everyone was now back at school from spring break. Thankfully, the rest of Mercedes' week didn't end up bad. She spent some time with Karla and her family, and it was beyond fun. She literally ate so much, she knew she was definitely going to have to get a workout plan going. Before she had left Sunday, Karla's mom had packed her a bag full of authentic Puerto Rican food to take back with her. The only bad part about the rest of the break, she hadn't talked to Sam. He did text and ask if she was okay the morning after she left, and it's been radio silence since then.

Alex stopped spinning and placed the bowl on the desk, scooting closer to her bed. Mercedes had told her what had happened the night she left and it honestly pissed her off. Her best friend was the most sweetest, and caring person ever and to have someone who don't even know her accused her of such horrible things made her so upset, "Have you talked to Sam?"

"No. He hasn't called, and I haven't attempted to." Mercedes sighed as she put her head down, playing with the ends of her fuzzy green pillow, "He's probably still mad."

"You can only take so much of someone trying to drag you through the mud, and say untrue things about you. The words set you off because it's the same bullshit Xavier said to you. His sister had no right at all. She doesn't know you and didn't bother to get to know you so.." Alex shrugged as she scooted back over by her own bed, "If he's not talking to you because you left, that's freaking petty and childish."

"He's not like that, Alex. I just personally think that he's embarrassed about how she was treating me. I'm not saying he's mad at me because I decided to leave, he's probably mad at the fact that I had to leave because of what happened. I don't know, I just want my friend to talk to me, that's all."

"Well, if you want that, you need to be the bigger person and make it happen. You need to text him and meet up somewhere in private and talk." Alex said as she picked her bowl back up and stood up from the chair, getting into her bed and underneath the cover.

Mercedes knew she was right. Hell, she was always right about everything. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. She knew that Sam had his three hour practice today, so he was probably at the field. Getting up from her bed, she grabbed her lanyard that had her keys on it and slid into her converses, "I'll be back."

* * *

"I think it's a stereotype." Kemp started, earning a snort from Trey as they both sat back in the dugout waiting for practice to start.

"It's not a stereotype, it's a fact. Baseball players are known for sunflower seeds and gum." Trey chuckled as he watched him picked up the bag of seeds and continue to put them in his mouth.

Kemp eyes wondered on the field to where Sam was. He was taken aback when he came back to school with a bitter mood. He personally thought that it would've been the opposite seeing that he did take Mercedes with him, "What do you think happened?"

Trey looked to where he was looking, "I don't know, man. Whatever it was, it wasn't good because he hasn't said a word since he's been back."

Kemp watched as Sam started to make his way over, coming in without a word being said as he walked passed them, "Are you just going to ignore us forever?"

Sam grabbed the bat and glove from the seat, turning around to head back out but the entrance was being blocked by his best friend, "Move."

"Talk." Kemp challenged as he never broke eye contact with him, seeing the glare that was forming on his face didn't phase him a bit, "You've been in a pissy mood every since you've came back from Cali, what's up man?"

"Get out of my face, I'm not playing with you." Sam said through clenched teeth as he stared at him harshly, clearly not in the mood to deal with him or anyone else today.

"Or what? You going to hit me?" Kemp asked as he moved closer to him, "I want to know what's wrong. That ain't a crime, that ain't being noisy, that's being a real damn friend who cares about you."

Trey saw the tension increasing between the two and he stood, pushing them both away from each other, "Calm down, before you both say or do something you're going to regret." Watching them throw glares, he turned to the side when he heard footsteps coming down the steps, seeing that it was Mercedes, "Hey Cedes."

"Hey Trey, hi Kemp." She spoke quietly, immediately feeling the tension in the air. She cleared her throat and looked over to Sam, "Sam, can we talk for a minute?"

"Maybe you'll have more luck than us, because he's not talking to anyone." Kemp said as he took his eyes off his friend before turning around and heading out.

Trey took a deep breath as he turned to Mercedes, giving her a smile as he patted her shoulder before following suit.

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the pole, opening up her mouth to talk but Sam cut her off.

"Can we talk later? Practice is about to start."

"You have a solid five minutes, so no, we can't talk later. You're not going to keep ignoring everyone, especially me." She said as she went to stand in front of him, "We are going to sit and you're going to tell me why you're acting the way you are."

Sam rolled his eyes but did exactly what she said. It actually took him a full minute before he let his stubbornness dissolve, eyes moving to look out towards the field, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just really upset and embarrassed. That's not how I planned for our spring break to go. It pisses me off that my own sister would treat you the way she did."

Mercedes sighed as she sat down and faced him, "Sug, you can't control other people's actions."

"I know that but.." He grunted as he glanced over at her, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I hate that you had to go through that. I don't like seeing you upset period."

Mercedes gave him a small smile, reaching over and running her hand through his hair, "You ignored me for two days because of this?"

Sam let out a chuckle as he took his eyes off of her, nodding his head, "And because of what happened between us."

Mercedes felt the heat creep up her neck at the subtle mention of the kiss. To be honest, she didn't know what came over her. Okay, that was a lie, she did. She had feelings for Sam, have now for awhile but she was just so afraid to act on them. She came out of her thoughts when she heard Trey clear his throat, causing them both to look at him.

"Don't mean to interrupt this lovely union, but practice is about to start."

Mercedes stood up from the bench along with Sam, turning to him, she folded her arms, "Guess we still need to talk later."

"Yes we do." He said lowly as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her for a hug, "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be." She responded as she pulled back, leaning up to press a small peck to his cheek before letting go and heading out.

"Ooo lala, have we upgraded to hugs and kisses on the cheek now?" Trey asked teasingly as he looked at his best friend, watching as he picked up his stuff and walked by him, "Ignoring me still? That's cool. At least you're talking to your boo."

* * *

Mercedes tapped her pen against the tablet as she read over some of her notes for another class. Mr. Galtney had told them that they were going to watch a video for his class, so they were only waiting for the girl to come back from the office downstairs with the disc.

Alex stuffed the mini cinnamon roll in her mouth before turning around to look at Kemp, pointing to the empty seat, "Where's your bro?"

Kemp shrugged as he looked up from his phone, "I don't know." He turned his head when the door open, gesturing to the man walking in, "There he go."

Mr. Galtney turned in his seat, seeing the young man coming into the classroom, "Mr. Evans, you're ten minutes late."

"Sorry sir." Sam said as he removed his book bag and sat it on one of the empty desk, already knowing what he had to do as he walked over to the instruments.

"While you're getting that, I'm without a doubt about to put you on the spot." He said as he leaned back in the chair, watching as he came back with the guitar in his hands, seeing the confusion written on his face, "Like always, I want a song from you that's based on your mood but here's the catch with you. I want that soulfulness that I know you have. Deep down, everyone has it where you're from, I want you to bring it out. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir." Sam sat on the corner of his desk, placing the guitar on his lap as he placed his fingers on the correct strings before he began to strum against them.

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I was stone cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told you_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

Mercedes smiled as she watched him. She was kind of surprised that he could actually sing and play the guitar. Those were two little facts about himself that he didn't share with her.

Sam lifted his head up, searching the room until his eyes landed on hers. This song was for her and only her.

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I knew I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

Everyone eyes followed his line of sight, stopping when they all got to Mercedes.

Mercedes felt her peers looking at her but she didn't pay any attention to them because she was focused on Sam.

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee_

 _With a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

Alex turned her head a bit, a smirk dancing on her lips as she stared at her best friend. Sam was singing this song for her. Holy shit.

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

Before Sam opened his mouth, Kemp had his phone out recording. No matter how mad they were at each other, he knew this was a big step for Sam because one, he didn't sing in public and two, he knew his best friend has been harboring feelings for Mercedes for awhile and he was happy that he was finally expressing them.

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me_

 _When I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you 'til_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part_

 _Like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you_

 _Now everybody knows_

 _That it's just you and me_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

Mr. Galtney took in the silence that loomed in the room before clapping his hands, which caused a chain reaction, "Exactly what I was looking for from you, Mr. Evans. Thank you."

Sam finally took his eyes off of Mercedes', giving the man a small nod before he slid off his desk. He went to put the guitar back in its respective place before heading up to his seat.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrating in her lap, picking it up, she saw that she had a text from Sam just as their teacher turned off the lights and turned on the projector.

 _Stay back for a minute. I need to talk to you._

Sam put his phone down and turned to Kemp, sighing as he whispered, "I am sorry for being an ass these past few days. I did not mean to take my anger out on you and everyone else."

Kemp stared at him for a moment before speaking, "You're my best friend and whatever's going on with you, I want you to always feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it, just like you do with everything else. You got to stop closing yourself off to the people who care about you."

"I know, and I'm working on that."

"Good." Kemp said as he turned his attention to the large screen that was now playing the video, "Because we might actually fight if you step up to me again."

Sam smiled as he bumped his shoulder before slouching back his seat. He was really grateful for the friends he had and he knew he needed to work on not keeping things in.

* * *

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ears as she sat on the arm of the chair, waiting for the room to clear out. She was happy that he did want to talk because she actually had something she needed to tell him. She build up enough courage to even say something after he sung that beautiful song.

"Okay Ms. Jones, this talk is long overdue, so I'll start." Sam said once he got out of his seat and the room was cleared, walking over to stand in front of her, "I'm going to get straight to the point and start with the obvious fact..I love you. I love you a lot, and it's the more as a friend type of love."

"Sam.."

"I'm scared." He admitted as he looked down at her, "I was scared to even let you know for the simple fact that you might not even feel the same way and I was scared of putting my heart back out there. But I do know now that I am willing to take a chance because I know I have found the one for me. I am one hundred percent sure of that."

Mercedes closed her eyes as tears starting to well up in them. She had no idea that he was feeling like this for so long, and hearing him admit it, only made her heart tighten.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered as he lifted her head back up and wiped the tears away, "I should've never said anything, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that." She spoke as she sniffled, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I love you too, Sam. Like, I really love you. I have been keeping it in for a long time as well, b-because I am scared that maybe..if I would've gave this a chance..I didn't w-want you to regret it and end up doing me like.."

Sam pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, knowing exactly what she was going to say, "I'm not him, Mercedes."

"I know, and I hate it was even a thought that you would do anything like that because I know you won't." She stated sadly as she laid her head down on his chest.

Sam rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he leaned back to look at her, "Can I ask you something?" He watched as she silently nodded her head, prompting him to continue to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "Are you willing to give us a chance?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation as she stared up at him through her teary lashes. No matter how much it scared her, she was definitely willing to take a chance with him.

"Good, because me being the southern gentleman I am Mercedes Jones, I can't do things out of order." He said as a smile curled on his lips, grabbing her hands and placing a kiss on them as he looked down at her, "Would you pretty please with a cherry on top go on a date with me Friday night? I promise you won't regret it."

Mercedes chuckled lightly at his silliness before nodding her head, "Yes."

Sam smiled brightly at her answer, doing a mental fist pump, "Not going to lie, I want to kiss you, but I know..."

Mercedes shut him up as she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back teasingly, "Hopefully that lasts you for awhile, because I don't kiss on the first date."

"We'll see about that on this date." Sam smirked as he let go of her before stepping back, "You're going to be wanting to get all up on these lovely lips.

Mercedes laughed as she put her book bag on, walking back over to Sam and slipping her arm around his, "If you say so.."

Sam smiled as they walked out the room. He was pretty excited that she agreed to go on this date with him. He was going to make sure that she had the time of her life.

* * *

 **A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this update, let me know your thoughts! Only three more chapters left!**


	13. NOLA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **Escape- Kehlani**

* * *

Mercedes opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to see where she was as the sun from the window blinded her a bit. When she realized that she wasn't in her room, she paused for a moment once she heard breathing and felt herself on something firm and warm. She lifted her head up and saw it was a shirtless Sam beneath her. Looking down at herself, her eyes went wide when she saw that she was just in her bra and a pair of shorts. Feeling Sam shift underneath her, she searched his face when he began to speak.

"We got drunk and I waste half of the bottle of wine on both of us. You said you didn't need shirt because you was hot, so I just gave you a pair of shorts." Sam said all while his eyes were still closed, "Your head is not hurting because we woke up a few hours ago and took some aspirin."

"How did you even know I was going to ask anything?"

Sam opened his eyes up, staring up at his girlfriend, "I could feel the speed of your heartbeat pick up."

Mercedes sent him a smile as she took her hand to move his hair from out of his face, giving him a kiss to his lips, "Alright." She turned her head and looked at the clock, seeing that it was five minutes after eight, "Can you let me go? I have class at nine-thirty."

"No." He mumbled as he closed his eyes back, tightening his grip around her waist, "Stay."

"Sam." Mercedes started as she unwrapped her leg from his, wiggling in his arms as she moved back so she could break free. She smirked when he groaned and let her go, causing her to get up from the bed.

Sam pouted as he sat up, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes, so he could see her clearly. A smile came onto his lips as he watched her, "Hey."

Mercedes had walked over to his drawer and grabbed the first shirt she saw, turning around when she heard his voice, she smiled, "Hey."

"Do you really have to go to class? I mean you can stay here and lounge with me all day."

"As tempting as that sounds.." She started as she slid into the shirt, pulling her hair up in a ponytail, "I can't. I have a presentation."

Sam grunted as he got out the bed and walked over to where she was, grabbing ahold of the front of the shirt and began to button it up, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course." She answered as she watched him button the last button before her brown eyes met his green ones. She stood on her tippy toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to bring his lips to her own.

"Yep, don't go." He whispered against her lips as he held her close, moving his lips along her in a steady rhythm. He only stopped and let out a frustrated groaned when he heard the voice of his best friend.

"I left you two drunkies last night in this position, come back this morning, and you're still in the same predicament." Kemp said once he came back into the room, seeing the couple in an embrace.

Mercedes unhooked her arms from around Sam's neck and went to grab her purse, "I'm going to go."

"By all means, please stay. Don't let my arrival scare you off."

"No idiot, I have class." Mercedes placed her purse on her shoulder, sliding into her vans before she walked over to squeezed his cheeks hard.

"Ouch." Kemp frowned as he swatted her hands away, pinching her side as a gulp escaped his mouth when she punched him in the chest, "Damn, that hurt."

"Good."

Sam laughed at the two as he placed his hands into his pajama pockets, walking over to the door. When he opened it, he looked down the hall when he saw his teammates coming out their rooms. Rolling his eyes, he looked down when Mercedes slid by him, "Call me after class."

"I will." She said with a smile as she gave him one last kiss, internally rolling her eyes when she heard the cat calls. Stepping back, she turned around and found majority of the baseball team looking at them smirking. She headed down the hall just as they all began to clap, "Don't know why y'all clapping. This ain't a walk of shame, I have nothing to be ashamed about."

A laugh escaped Trey's mouth, watching as she got into the elevator and smiled at them. When the doors closed, he turned his head to look at his best friend with a knowing look, "You handsome rascal."

"Mind yo business." Sam shut the door in all of their faces, shaking his head before he plopped down on the couch.

Kemp laughed as he grabbed a bottle of orange juice from their refrigerator, closing it back as he made his way over to sit down, "Dude, are you sure you're ready for this weekend?"

"Not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous." Sam admitted as he stared at his best friend, sighing, "I'm going to be meeting her family. I'm worried that they might not accept me because of the shit Xavier pulled."

"Sam, you and Xavier are nothing alike, nothing. You are literally every parents dream from their daughter. You're smart, funny, respectable, and not bad looking either." Kemp snorted when he saw him start to laugh, "I'm serious. They're going to love you. And once they see how happy you make their daughter and how much respect and love you have for her, it's going to be a home run."

Sam nodded his head with a smile, "Thanks man."

"No problem, but while you're down there, make sure you slip one of Cedes' sisters my number. I saw the picture of the three of them she posted the other day, and damn. Their genes are helluva good."

"In your dreams, Foster." Sam threw the pillow at him before he got up, heading back to his room so he could get dressed for the day.

* * *

Erin watched her dad paced the kitchen of her mom's restaurant, slicing the sausages while chuckling underneath her breath. He was so not ready to host Sam this weekend. Every since Mercedes told them about her and Sam, her family had been kind of iffy on this new relationship, "Dad, relax."

"I can't relax, Erin." David said as he turned to look at his daughter, throwing his hands up in the air, "I will not let your sister get her heart broken again."

"Sam's not that type of guy."

"How do you know? You haven't met the kid."

"But I've talked and video chatted with him daddy." Erin gave the older man a smile, bumping his shoulder, "I have a feeling you two are going to get along really well."

"No we're not, Erin. No we're not." He commented just as his radio went off, signaling that he was needed back in the streets. He rubbed his hands against his head before walking towards the exit, "I'll see you all later on tonight."

"Be safe out there, love you."

"Love you too."

"Dad's still freaking out about Sam?" Bria asked as she sat the bucket in the sink, where two of the cooks where peeling the shrimp and crawfish.

"Oh yeah, he's convinced that every boy out there is like punk ass Xavier."

"But he's not, he's different. I can tell and I haven't even met the boy yet. He makes Mercedes happy. I mean, Erin, I have never seen her smile the way she has been and honestly, it's so contagious and refreshing."

Erin nodded her head as she leaned against the counter, "It is, I truly believe that Sam is the best thing that has happen to her."

"Ditto." Bria responded just as their mother came into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Ladies, less talking and more chopping. I swear you two get like this every time you volunteer to help." Brenda fussed as she walked around the kitchen to check on everyone's prep process, "Have you two heard from your sister?"

"Yes, their flight arrived over an hour ago. They went straight home to freshen up, so they should be here any minute now."

Brenda nodded as she stirred the base for the étouffée, adding her signature spices as she gave it one final stir before removing the spoon.

Mercedes locked the door to the truck as she stepped on the sidewalk, facing a nervous looking boyfriend of hers, "Sam? Are you okay, love?"

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine." He lied as he looked down at her, watching as she pursed her lips and gave him a knowing expression, "Okay, I'm nervous. What if your family doesn't like me?"

"That's impossible." She smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a small, sweet kiss. Pulling back, she straighten out his shirt before grabbing his hand, "You're going to fine, I promise."

"If you say so." He mumbled as he held onto her hand, taking a deep breath as she led him inside the restaurant. His first immediate thoughts when he stepped into the place is that it was huge. It may have looked small from the outside, but it definitely wasn't like that on the inside. It also had a very homey vibe to it. The live music playing already was so good, and the place haven't even open for dinner yet.

"Who do we have here, little girl?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes when the man came up to her, sighing as she looked up at Sam, "Sam, this is Dominic. Dominic has been working here since I was ten. He's nosy, has no filter, and sometimes I question his stability for a thirty year old." She yelped when he plucked her ear, turning to the flamboyant brown man, "Dominic, this is my boyfriend, Sam."

Sam gave him a smile as he held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

He shook his hand before he pulled the man closer to him by his shirt, catching him off guard as he glared, "Don't even think about playing over her, you hear me? If you do, you're going to have a lot of people after you. Understood?"

Sam gulped loudly as he nodded his head, "Yes." He grunted when he let go him, looking over at Mercedes in shock.

"Good." Dominic looked at Mercedes, ignoring her glare as he smiled, "He seems like a good one. We'll see how Papa Jones feels though."

Mercedes shook her head as she watched him walk away. She grabbed Sam's hand again, taking him around and introducing him to the waiters, waitresses, bartenders, security and the members of the band. Once they were done, she stood in front of him, "I'm sorry, but I should've warned you about how everyone was going to react. Most of these people has been around since I was a kid, they're family."

"It's fine, really. I just expected it from your family but I should've been prepared for everyone that is apart of your life too." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at her.

Mercedes leaned forward and gave him a hug, kissing the corner of his mouth, "You are fine. You were too nervous to notice, but they all like you. Just breathe, sugar."

Sam took a deep breath as he stared down at her, trying to relax but he only tensed up when heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Baby girl." Brenda called out as she came out of the kitchen with Bria and Erin in tow, going over to hug her daughter. Squeezing her tightly, she let go and turned to Sam, "And who do we have here?"

"Hi Mrs. Jones." Sam got out as he towered over to the older woman, sending her a nervous smile, "I am S-Sam, ma'am."

Erin tucked her lips in her mouth at his nervousness, walking over to give her sister a hug.

Brenda took in the man before her eyes quickly glanced at Mercedes. A smile quirked on her lips when she saw how disgruntled he was, "Relax, baybee. You're more nervous than a cat on hot bricks." She pulled the young man in for a hug, feeling his body instantly relax, "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"You're even cuter in person." Bria commented once he let go of her mom, smiling as she went over and gave him a hug too, "I'm Bria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam smiled as he hugged her back before letting go, "Erin."

"Sam." She smiled as she hugged him as well. Like she had mentioned earlier, Sam and Erin have talked a lot over the months, so they really knew each other, "It's so good to finally meet you in person."

"Same." He said as he let go and gave all three women a smile as he placed his hands in his pockets, "And thank you so much for having and opening your home to me."

Bria eyed him carefully before shaking her head, "God, you're more of a man than that ass ever was, and I've only known you for two minutes."

"Can we please not talk about him? Please? It's over and done with, you guys. Everything is in the past." Mercedes said as she crossed her arms, huffing out as she looked at her older sister, "But you're right on that, he's more of a man that he will ever be."

Erin smirked as she watched Sam turn red, "Awe, you guys are making him blush."

Brenda chuckled as she patted Sam's back, "You're a Memphis boy, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We know the big thing over there is BBQ and blues. Well tonight, I'm going to make you a Nawlins man." Brenda stated as she picked up her apron from the bar, checking the clock, "Let him know what happens on Friday night ladies. I'll be back."

Mercedes leaned over the bar and grabbed two bottles of cokes out the counter cooler, handing one to Sam, "Tonight is strictly crawfish étouffée, jambalaya, fried fish and chicken night."

"And before the band plays jazz all night, Mercedes is going to grace us with a R&B song." Erin spoke as she sat on the stool, crossing her legs and waggling her brows, "She has an amazing singing voice."

"I know." Sam smiled as he looked at his girlfriend, bending down to drop a kiss to her cheek.

Mercedes smiled as she moved her hair behind her ears, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Alright, doors are about to open so get up there and give these folks a good entry feel." Bria said as she smacked her butt before turning on her heels and walking away.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her before she turned to face Sam, "I'll be back."

"Okay." Sam watched her smile as she made her way back on the stage. He stepped back and sat on the stool next to Erin, turning his head when she began to talk.

"You make her so happy, you know that right?"

"That's all I want to do. She means a lot to me, Erin. More than she could possibly know."

Erin smiled as she bumped her shoulder against his, leaning back on the bar, "Thank you for being the guy she deserves."

"I'm glad I can be that guy for her." He responded as he glanced towards the front, seeing the hosts began to bring people to their tables, and he was honestly surprised to see the restaurant begin to get packed early on.

Mercedes slid the mic back into the holder, looking out at the crowd, "How's everyone doing tonight?" She smiled when they all cheered, causing her to place her hands in her back pockets for a second, "I see a lot of regulars, hey my lovelies. And for the newbies, welcome to The Gulf, I hope you enjoy everybody and everything here tonight." She removed her hands from her pockets and placed them on the sides of the mic, "I'm going to sing one song and I'm going to let you guys get back to your evening. I'm very open because we are all family up in here, so this song is for someone very special, my boyfriend. It describes the feelings I was feeling before we got together, so..I hope you enjoy."

 _Never did I think I'd want you_

 _Always seen you 'round my way_

 _Never had the strength to tell you_

 _I kinda, sorta think you're great_

 _Strange for me to wanna love someone who's better by themselves_

 _Hate to know that I made you crazy for myself_

 _'Cause I don't want you thinking that my love's in vain_

 _'Cause baby I've been falling for you but falling back up out your way_

 _'Cause I can't make you lose yourself_

 _Looking for me_

 _And I can't let you make me your, your everything_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _Baby can we escape escape, escape?_

 _Admiring you from a distance_

 _Scared to go and make a move_

 _Didn't wanna be distracting_

 _You be all up in your groove_

 _It's strange for me to wanna love someone who's raw by themselves_

 _I'd hate for you to search for someone else_

 _'Cause I don't want you thinking that my love's in vain_

 _'Cause baby I've been falling for you but falling back up on out your way_

 _'Cause I can't make you lose yourself looking for me_

 _And I can't let you make me your, your everything_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _Baby can we escape escape, escape?_

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, aye, aye_

 _'Cause I've been staying low, holding back_

 _Fighting the feelings that you've been giving_

 _And I've been trying to put it all into words_

 _But I can't so I'm singing_

 _'Cause I don't want you thinking that my love's in vain_

 _'Cause baby I've been falling for you but falling back up on out your way_

 _'Cause I can't make you lose yourself looking for me_

 _And I can't let you make me your, your everything_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _I just wanna be an escape_

 _Baby can we escape escape, escape?_

* * *

"And now I know why people was waiting for an hour to get in. The food was amazing. Scratch that, everything was amazing. I mean from the friendly staff, to the drinks, the live music, and of course the food. I don't think I want to eat anywhere else while I'm here. And may I just add that the homemade brownie topped with homemade vanilla ice cream..oh my god."

Mercedes giggled at Sam as he gushed off to her mom, crossing her legs as she sat back on the couch. They had closed the restaurant a little after eleven and had made it back home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything, Sam." Brenda smiled tiredly at the young man as she began to take off her jewelry.

Sam smiled brightly as he nodded his head, "I did, I really did."

Erin ran her hands through her hair as she yawned, sitting on the armrest of the couch, "We should all get some sleep. I'm sure you two are exhausted from traveling."

Bria was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard the front door close. Eyes going to Sam, she hid her smirk as she got up from the couch, "Poppa's home."

And sure enough he was. David walked into the living room, eyes already set on glare as he looked at the man sitting next to his daughter.

"Hey daddy." Mercedes started as she got up from the couch, causing Sam to do so as well. She went over and gave the older man a hug before stepping back, looking between him and Sam, "Dad..this.."

"Not tonight." David cut her off as he never took his eyes off of Sam, walking closer, seeing him visibly began to gulp, "You're going to be sleeping in the guest house out back for the duration of this trip. We will be speaking in the morning."

"Yes s-sir." Sam stuttered out as he watched him looked at the women in his life and say good nights before he disappeared upstairs.

Brenda rolled her eyes at her husband before glancing at them before heading up as well, "Goodnight, loves."

"Goodnight, momma."

"Night, Mrs. Jones."

"Alright, I'll see you kiddos in the morning. Mercedes, don't try to sneak in the room with Sam, and vice versa." Bria commented as she headed down the hallway to her room.

"Sleep tight."

Mercedes watched as Erin went upstairs before turning back around to Sam, giving him a small smile, "My dad isn't a rude person normally, he's just not very welcoming to men right now, so.."

Sam nodded his head understandably, "I completely understand why."

Mercedes grabbed ahold of his hand, "Come on, let me show you your room." With that being said, she led him out the back door, stepping down the steps once she got outside. The two wrapped around the pool to get to their destination, opening up the door to the small house.

Once Mercedes got him settled in, he pouted as he wrapped his arms around her, swaying them side to side, "Almost forgot to tell you, but the song you sung was beautiful."

"Thank you, sweets."

Sam kissed the side of her neck, mumbling against her skin, "Now I wish you could stay.."

Mercedes giggled as she tighten her arms around his waist, "You'll see me in the morning." She smiled as she looked up at him, placing a kiss to his lips.

Sam kissed her once more time before letting go, sighing as he walked her to the door, "Mercedes?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you so much."

Mercedes smiled as she raised up to kissed him softly again, whispering, "I love you too." Seeing the lights flicker outside, she rolled her eyes when she knew that it was her dad. She ran her hand through his hair before walking away, "See you in the morning."

"Night." Sam said as he waited for her to get inside of the house before closing the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heels and walked over to the bed, plopping down, "This is going to be an interesting trip."

Indeed it is.

* * *

 **A/N. I know you guys want to know what they did for their first date and what happened with Zara & you will in the next chapter. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this update loves!**


	14. Big Papa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

After the long week and flight they had, Sam was so grateful for the sleep he was getting. He had been stressing and nervous for the weekend to come and now that it was finally here, he could feel himself relax a bit, but that was all coming to a close. The brunette was sprawled across the bed in the guest pool house, snoring loudly when the door opened. Since he was deep in his sleep, he didn't notice anyone come in. That all changed when he felt the cover being ripped from off of him and a loud booming voice alerting him.

"Get your ass up, boy." David said as he stared at the young man with a glare, seeing him scramble to get out the bed.

Sam was taken aback, but quickly obliged as he stood in front of the angry man, not knowing what exactly to do. He glanced over at the clock on the dresser and noticed that it was a few minutes after six.

David moved closer, causing Sam to step back, balling up his fist, "I don't like you kid."

"Mr. Jones.."

"No, you listen to me." David cut through, visibly seeing him gulp as he stood face to face with him, "My daughter is not some toy that you're going to play with, and toss away when you get bored. I'm not going to let another boy come and do that shit to her."

"Mr. Jones.." Sam started again, but shut up when the man continued.

"Do you realized how much damage was done to my baby? I don't know you from a hole in the wall, but I don't trust you. Hell, I don't trust any guy that breathes around my daughters. So, let me tell you this Sam. I know who you are and I know what you come from. If I find out you are playing with her, I'm going to kill you my damn self."

Sam was nervous at first when the man came in his face, but it changed into anger as he listened to each word he said, "With all due respect, Mr. Jones, you don't know me. I hate when people assume the worse out of me just because of what I come from. One thing I do know for sure is Mercedes is not a toy, and I'm most definitely not playing her. I love her with every bone is my body. She is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. She is the sweetest, smartest, funniest, and most caring woman I have ever met." He admitted as his stared directly in the older man's eyes, "I get it Mr. Jones, I do. You don't want to see your baby girl hurt again, and I promise you I'm not going to do that. I am not him. I love Mercedes so much, and hopefully you can understand and see that."

David gave him a deadly gaze as he continued to listen to what he was saying. After a crucifying silent pause, he turned around and left without another word behind said.

Sam released a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, running his hands down his face as he fell back onto the bed. This was not how he planned on starting his morning, but he should've known her dad was coming for him sooner or later. Grunting, he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Where are you taking him?" Erin asked her sister as she crossed her legs, picking up of cup of juice and taking a seat at the table.

Mercedes grabbed a waffle from the platter and looked up at her with a smile, "Sam has never been to the aquarium here, so I'm going to take him."

Brenda listened to her two daughters go on as she saw her husband come in, lifting her coffee mug up to hide to smirk on her lips. She had caught him going out back earlier when she was cooking and the look on his face was priceless when she saw him coming back, "Good morning, honey."

"Morning." He said in a less convincing voice as he took a seat at the table, huffing as he picked up the paper.

Bria eyed him strangely as she bit into the bacon, "What's up with you, Dad?"

"Nothing at all." He said as he flipped through the paper before sitting it down, leaning over to give Mercedes a hug, "I didn't greet you properly last night. It's good to see you, sweetie."

Mercedes smiled as she hugged him back, "You too, daddy."

"That's because you were too busy trying to scare her boyfriend." Erin smirked as she watched Mercedes let go, seeing the frown immediately take over the older man's lips.

"And you tried to do so this morning as well, but from the looks of it, you failed." Brenda spoke up went to the table with a smile, seeing the confusion on her girls face and the mad one of her husband's, she chuckled, "He's a good one, David, just admit it."

"He is." David agreed after a moment and left it at that, ignoring the shocked looks from his girls as he picked the paper back up.

"What?" Mercedes asked in confusion, trying to figure out what her mom was talking about and how taken aback she was at her Dad. He has never really complimented any of the guys his daughters has dated when he first meets them, "Huh?"

"He stood up from himself and you, and dismissed any bad feelings I had about him." David added as he looked at his daughter, giving her a nod of approval, "He's alright in my books, kid."

"Wow, wow, and wow." Bria mumbled into her eggs, shaking her head, "I can't believe it."

"He's really something special." Brenda commented just as she heard the back door open, turning her head, she found the man of the hour coming into the kitchen.

Sam stopped in his tracks when he found everyone staring at him. Clearing his throat, he gave them a nervous smile, "Morning."

"Good morning, Sam." The women responded in unison, watching as he made his way to the open seat next to Mercedes. He sat down and smiled at her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled as she grabbed him a clean plate from the stack and handed it to him.

Sam thanked her before his eyes moved over to David, swallowing hard. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have pissed off the man of the house, who just so happens to be a police officer, but he was pissed too. He didn't want to be disrespectful, but he wasn't going to let anyone accuse him of being a bad person, or saying he was only playing his girlfriend.

"So, Sam.." Erin started as she stuck a piece of pineapple between her fork, breaking him from his thoughts, "I hear you have a game here Monday."

"Yeah, I do actually." Sam nodded at the Jones' sister, giving a smile as he looked around the table, "I would love if y'all could come out."

David raised his eyes and addressed Sam for the first time since he came in, "Playing Tulane, am I right?"

Sam nodded as he looked at him, "Yes sir."

"Both of my nephews attend school and play baseball there, so we're going to be in attendance anyways."

"Wait." Sam stopped fixing his plate and stared at Brenda with wide eyes, "Please tell me y'all are not kin to AJ and Jeroski Herbert?"

Bria snorted at the expression on his face when her mom nodded, "Those are my talented ass cousins."

"I like you Sam, I really do, but there's no chance that you all are winning this game. That winning streak is about to come to an end." Erin chuckled, watching her father nod his head in agreement.

Mercedes turned to her boyfriend with a sympathetic smile, "I didn't want to say it babe, but UW probably has no chance against them. Not saying y'all are not good, but my cousins, heck, the whole team is just on a whole other level. And that's coming from me, who didn't even know what was going on in baseball until I met you."

"But we wish you luck, sweetheart. Don't we?" Brenda gave him a smile, raising a brow at them when they all mumbled yes.

"We're just not rooting for you, it's nothing personal." David commented as he stood, grabbing his cup and heading over to the coffee pot.

Sam sat back in his seat with an unknowingly pout on his lips, "I get it, family first always."

Mercedes swallowed the piece of waffle before leaning over and giving him a small kiss, "I'm rooting for you, love. My cousins can go one game without my support."

Sam smiled before tucking his lips in his mouth when he felt the sticky syrup on his, mumbling, "Thank you baby."

"Awe." Erin smiled as she watched the interaction between them, her smile only widening when she saw Sam begin to turn red.

Brenda heard her phone ding as she removed her lips from the cup, "Alright kids, mama has to go to work. Eat up, clean up, and be safe out today."

"Yes ma'am."

Brenda sent them a smile before she turned to her husband, leaning up to give him a kiss before patting his shoulder, "You especially be safe out there."

"Always."

Sam watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but smile. He has only been around them for a couple of hours and he could instantly see how in love they still were. That only made him made he hope that him and Mercedes could have a relationship like theirs.

* * *

Mercedes held onto Sam's hand as they walked, smiling at the little kids as they weaved their way around them. After breakfast, Mercedes had kept her say and took Sam to the aquarium. Out of all the times he has down in New Orleans, he admitted that he has never been to the aquarium here, only the zoo. They had been there for a good two hours, having fun and acting like big kids, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sam glanced down and gave his girlfriend a big smile as he nodded his head, "I did, I really did. My favorite part was the sea turtles and penguins."

Mercedes twitched her nose adorably, "You're so damn cute, you know that?"

Sam smirked as he swung their hands, not answering as he made his way to the bench to sit down.

Mercedes sat beside him, moving her hair out of her face as the wind blew, "Don't think I wasn't going to ask you about it, but what went on between you and my dad this morning?"

Sam gave her a nervous chuckle as his eyes stayed on the ferry boats, rubbing his thumb against her fingers, "He came in the room and woke me up, told me he didn't like me, doesn't trust me basically, and threaten to kill me if I hurt you. I'm lucky he didn't pull out his gun and shoot me then for snapping off on him."

"Big Papa likes you, Sam." Mercedes stated as she sat up and stared at him, "When it comes to the men in his daughter's lives, my dad finds and preys on the weak. That's why the first boyfriend of Bria's didn't last, and why Xavier barely came around. He was scared of him. My dad made him feel like shit, which now I'm glad he did. He doesn't want anyone to hurt us. Whenever he does get ahold of Xavier, it won't be anything nice." Mercedes smirked as she looked up at him, brushing his hair out of his face, "You remind him of Erin's boyfriend, Frankie."

"I guess that's a good thing, right?" He drawled out, raising a brow when he saw the twinkle in her eye.

Mercedes chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "It's a very good thing."

Sam smiled as she pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She replied with a smile as she leaned back and laid her head down on his shoulder, looking out at the water, "You know, being out here only makes me think of our first date."

Sam grinned as he nodded, kissing her forehead before he sat back on the bench.

 _Mercedes pulled the fitted cap down before crossing her arms, looking out the window. She was in Sam's car riding to the destination of their first date. She was pretty excited, but curious to see where he was taking her. It was a chilly Saturday for the last weekend in March, and Sam had told her to dress as comfortable as she could. She was pretty positive that they were going to be doing something adventurous._

 _Sam glanced over at Mercedes and smiled. He was so happy to be finally taking her out on a date. He has been waiting so long to do this, and he had something special planned. Pulling up into the parking lot, her heard her gasp and he turned to her._

 _"The park arboretum." She said with a smile as her eyes drifting to him, "Believe it or not, I actually only been here twice."_

 _"I come here all the time." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out, going over to open the door and help her out before moving to the backseat to grab the basket, "I wanted to do something quiet for our first date. It's a beautiful day out, I thought a walk and picnic would be great. Hope that's okay with you."_

 _Mercedes smiled at him, "It's more than okay, Sam."_

 _"Alright, let's get started then." He offered his free arm, smiling when she took ahold of it. They made their way to the entrance way and began to walk down the path. For the next twenty minutes, they enjoyed the beautiful scenery and kept up a conversation as they did so._

Sam came out of thoughts when he heard his phone ringing, pulling it from his pocket, he rolled his eyes and silenced it.

"Everything okay?" Mercedes asked when she caught the frown that he was sporting.

"Yeah, it's just Zara. She won't stop calling."

Mercedes sat up and turned to him once more, chewing at the corner of her mouth. Sam and Zara haven't spoken since the incident a month ago, and honestly, she was starting to feel bad. Don't get her wrong, she was hurt and pissed that the woman thought so little of her, but she didn't want the siblings relationship to be like it was because of it, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"I'm not." He spoke without hesitation, "I have nothing to say to her."

"Sam.."

"No, Mercedes. She was beyond wrong for how she treated you." Sam responded softly as he grabbed her hands, "I told you I would never let anyone disrespect, or hurt you. Blood or not, I meant what I said." He watched as she sighed, causing him to kiss her gently before standing up, pulling her from the seat, "Let's not talk about it anymore. I'm starving, and I legit wasn't playing when I said I was only going to eat at your mom's restaurant while I'm here."

Mercedes giggled as she smiled, "Alright then, let get going because it's the middle of the lunch rush."

Sam smiled as he threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. This weekend was about spending time and getting to know her family, he wouldn't let the shenanigans of his sister ruin that.

* * *

 **A/N. Let me know your thoughts on this short update. And y'all, it's actually a reason I'm breaking their first date up in pieces. You'll see why in different updates, :) / If you didn't see my announcement on Tumblr, I have decided to extend Delayed. More chapters to come, loves!**


	15. Don't Mess With Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TEAMS MENTION.**

 **JEROSKI HERBERT- MICHAEL B. JORDAN**

 **AJ HERBERT- MALIK BAZILLE**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes pulled the cap down on her head as she got out the truck, blowing out a breath as she closed the door. Monday had came rather quickly and she was pretty sad that she had to leave tomorrow, but she was happy that she was getting to spend the day and night with her family.

"You made sure you were supporting your boo." Bria commented as she took in her little sister, smirking as she pulled out her phone, "I got to get a picture."

Mercedes giggled as she rolled her eyes, looking down at her outfit. She had on Sam's white baseball jersey, that was super long on her short frame, a pair of khaki shorts, a fitted white Washington cap, and her purple converses. She looked down at her phone when it dinged, seeing alerts from every single social media letting her know Bria posted the picture. _When_ _you're_ _bae's_ _biggest_ _fan_ , "Really Bria?"

Erin snorted as she looked out at the field, seeing both teams warming up on opposite sides, "Let's go get some food before we grab a seat."

Sam fixed the glove on his hand before holding it out, catching the ball and throwing it back. He had to admit, he was pretty adamant on winning this game today. He didn't take offense to what Mercedes and her family said yesterday, because it was true. Tulane had a hell of a team, and it was really going to be tough to beat them.

"Sam, you hear me?"

Sam came out of his thoughts as he turned to his friend, seeing him leaning against the fence of the dugout, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking how the weekend went with your future in laws." Kemp asked with a smirk as he placed a piece of gum in his mouth.

Sam pursed his lips as he turned his eyes back to Ray, catching the ball, "It was good."

Trey picked up two bats and went over to where they were, "So, are they here to watch you play?"

"They actually are, but not for me." Sam said as he caught the ball once more, calling for a break. He turned to his two best friends and saw their confused expressions, "Mercedes' cousins are AJ and Jeroski."

Kemp and Trey's eyes went wide as they looked at each other before staring back at Sam, "What?"

Sam chuckled as he nodded his head, pulling the glove off his hand, "My exact reaction." He glanced behind them and smiled when he saw his girlfriend, stepping to the side, he went over to where she was standing on the other side of the fence, "Hey there."

Mercedes turned around and smiled when she saw Sam, moving closer, "Shouldn't you be warming up?"

"I'm warmed. I just came to speak to my beautiful girlfriend."

Mercedes giggled as she stuck her finger through the hole and poked his dimple, "Good luck out there."

"Thank you baby."

Kemp glanced across the field, seeing the two men they were speaking of earlier looking behind him. Turning, he found Sam talking to Mercedes and gulped loudly, "Uh-Oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Trey asked as he followed his best friend's line of sight, seeing the two making their way over with their teammates not too far behind them, "Shit." He turned around and went to Sam, grabbing him by the back of his jersey and away from Mercedes.

"Hey." Mercedes called out when Trey drug Sam away, shaking her head, she turned and headed up the bleachers to find a seat.

Sam frowned as he shrugged out of his friend's grasp, "Dude, what the hell?"

"We have company.." Kemp drifted off when he saw AJ and Jeroski stop a few feet away from them, alerting his teammates.

Erin looked up from her phone when she heard the commotion coming from the stands and field. Seeing what was going on, she rolled her eyes when she realized what exactly was happening, "Are they seriously about to do this right now?"

Mercedes groaned as she placed her face into her hands, "I'm going to kill them."

David chuckled at his daughter as he continued to eat his nachos, smirking, "You should've seen this coming baby girl."

Trey saw the tension seemingly rising between his teammates and Tulane's, and Trey being Trey, he decided to see if he could diffuse the situation, "AJ, Jeroski, and other Tulane players. Haven't seen you all since last year's tournament, it's good to see y'a."

"Save the pleasantries, Yates." Jeroski responded as his eyes never left Sam as he spoke, "Need to make something clear to your captain here. You can have any girl in the world, but the one you was just talking to, she's off limits."

"You don't get to make that call."

"You don't even know her."

"I actually know her very well.." Sam said as he sent him a glare, seeing him balling up his fist, he knew that this was about to turn real ugly.

AJ looked at his brother before staring back at Sam, laughing as he stepped forward, "Oh really?"

"Really." Sam stated as he took a step, causing Kemp to grab ahold of his arm. He knew what the hell his best friend was capable of, but he did not need that to show right at this moment, "Your best bet is to mind your business and get the hell out of face before you regret it"

"Back it up." One of the umpires said as he came over and got between them before anything escalated, "Let's play ball, gentlemen."

Jeroski patted his brother's back as he walked backwards with a smirk on his face, "Watch yo'self Evans."

"You do the same, Herbert."

Trey turned his hat on his head before placing his hands on top of it, grunting as he turned to go into the dugout, "This game is about to be a dog fight."

* * *

And a dog fight it was. There were so many scuffles and dirty plays in this game, you couldn't keep count. Both coaches were pissed at their players and it wasn't until the last three innings did they threaten to remove them from the team if they didn't play with respect. It was a good game and both teams played well, but Tulane came up with the victory, winning six to five.

"This was the most interesting baseball game I have ever been to." Bria said as she walked down the steps, following behind her parents.

Mercedes shook her head at her older sister, walking through the open gate and onto the field with her arms crossed. She was going to ring her cousins by their necks once she saw them. Seeing some of the players making getting their things, she gave them a sad smile as they walked by to head to the bus, "You guys did really good."

"Thanks, Cedes."

Mercedes heard them mumble before she headed to the dugout, seeing the three musketeers lingering around.

Sam put his duffle bag on his shoulder and stepped up the two steps, taking a deep breath as turned, finding his girlfriend. He let a tired smile appear on his lips as he stood in front of her, "I was warned."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips. Pulling back after a few seconds, she smiled as she stared into his eyes, "It really could've went either way, but guess what? You won in my eyes."

Sam smiled down at her as he leaned down and kissed her again, only to be stopped when he felt two people standing over them. Groaning lowly, he removed his mouth from hers, already knowing who it was.

"Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she let go of Sam, looking at her two cousins with a frown, "You two have some nerves."

"Us? You got some explainin' to do." AJ spoke up as he looked at her in shock, his expression matching his brother's as he gestured between them, "What's this?"

"He's my boyfriend." Mercedes spoke as she glared at them, walking over to get in their faces, "Vous avez tous deux tort pour ce que vous avez fait plus tôt. Tu n'avais pas le droit."

AJ and Jeroski gulped loudly at the deadly glare she was giving, flinching slightly as Jeroski spoke up, "Nous étions juste à la recherche de vous."

Sam glanced between the cousins, awkwardly standing there because he had no idea what they were saying.

Trey looked at the trio in amusement, leaning over to whisper to Kemp, "What in the hell are they speaking?"

"I think it's French." Kemp said as he grabbed his bag and patted Trey's shoulder so they could give them so privacy

"Nous ne voulons tout simplement pas que tu aies le cœur brisé à nouveau."

Mercedes angry features melted as she stared at them, calming down, "Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir torté, mais vous n'avez pas eu à venir chez Sam comme vous l'avez fait."

Jeroski tucked his lips in his mouth as he looked over at the man, sending him a glare before he gave his little cousin a hug, "I'll see you at dinner."

AJ followed suit, pressing a kiss to her cheek before walking away, not before making eye contact with Sam.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep proving myself to every man in your life."

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she turned to him again, "They are so protective, it gets overwhelming at times, but they mean well. I know you're sick of people thinking you're like Xavier, but you're not. And once they get to know you, they'll see."

Sam nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get out of here. I need a shower and some of your mom's delicious food."

Mercedes giggled as she playfully rolled her eyes. The boy was obsessed with her momma's food, but she couldn't blame him.

* * *

Once everyone got showered, dressed, and relaxed for a while, they all headed to _The_ _Gulf_. Diane had invited Sam's teammates and coaches out to have them some good food before they left tomorrow. It just so happens to be crawfish night, and the young men were pretty excited about that, because some haven't even tried it and couldn't wait to do so.

Heath gagged as he stared at the opened red crawfish in his hand, "Do I eat all this gunk in it too?"

Erin stared at him questionably, "Damn, you city boys killing me." She commented before she went back and explained to him again on how to eat crawfish.

Sam chuckled at his teammate, watching as him and a few more paid attention to what Erin was saying. He gripped the beer bottle as he felt his head being tilted back, staring up into the brown eyes he loved so much, he smiled, "Wh..."

Mercedes cut him off as she bent down and kissed him soundly, ignoring the obnoxious catcalls and whistles around them. She let go with a smile as she stared down at him, "Come with me for a minute."

"Yes ma'am." He felt her hands let go of his face, lifting his head up, he stood up from the chair and followed behind her.

Mercedes held onto his hand as she walked towards the bar, spotting the people who she was looking for, she stopped and glanced at Sam, "They just want to talk."

Sam took his eyes off her to look into the direction she was looking in. Seeing her cousins staring at them, he took a calming breath as he held her hand tighter.

Jeroski kept his gaze on them for a moment before throwing back the rest of his drink he had in his glass. Turning around fully in his seat, he took a deep breath, "Look man, we apologize for coming at you like we did, but we're not going to apologize for what we said. You gotta understand, Mercedes is family and we don't play about our family. She's like a little sister to us, and we saw you talking to her, we assumed you was tryin' to holla. Not going to lie, you look like a player, Evans. That's was my assumption, my apologies for making that."

"We weren't going to let our little cousin's heart get fucked over again." AJ spoke up as he turned in his seat as well, "But you know what? Seeing you two together for that short amount of time, it's a total difference from the last one. Adoration. What you two have is real love and that's something I respect."

"What we are trying to say is, Evans, treat our girl right. Love her, take care of her, and make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. Mercedes is a real gem, and only a damn idiot would let her go."

"I know, I love her so much." Sam said all while looking at her, seeing her smile, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Jeroski let a small smile take over his lips as he picked up his refilled glass, "Just don't break her heart, or you'll end up like her ex."

Mercedes nose twitched knowingly as she looked at him, eyes going back and forth when she noticed the look that was shared between the brothers, "What did y'all do?"

"He slipped up when he came to town for spring break. Thought he could hide from us, but we are well connected as you know."

Jeroski took a sip of his drink and got off the bar stool, smirking, "Let's just say, his basketball career has come to a screeching halt."

Sam eyes slowly went wide as the man patted his shoulder before walking away. He saw AJ take another shot before getting up as well.

AJ gave the two a smile before excusing himself, rubbing his hands together, "It's crawdad time."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she laid her head down on his shoulder, whispering, "Told you they're protective."

"You don't say, Mercedes. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm legitimately scared of your family, not even joking." Sam honestly admitted, watching as she raised her head, he began to laugh when he saw her mouth twitch.

Mercedes snorted as she covered her mouth and placed her head back on his shoulder. Okay, she had to admit that months ago she would've been pissed if her cousins went to the extremes like that, but after what he did, all care and sympathy for him was gone. Hearing someone clear their throat, she turned around and quickly stopped.

The smile on Sam's lips instantly dropped when he saw who it was. Feeling Mercedes tense up, he grabbed ahold of her hand, "What are you doing here?"

Zara stared at her brother and took a deep breath. She had decided to come down to New Orleans to see him play. Since their parents and Grayson had to work, and the other two had school, she took the liberty of coming down not only to see him play but in hopes of getting to talk. She missed her brother and hated that she was the reason they weren't on the best terms, "Can we talk, please?"

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand, moving her hair behind her ear, "I'll give y'all some alone time."

"No." Zara called out, causing them both to look at her strangely. She rubbed her arm as she sighed, eyes dancing between the couple, "Please stay, what I have to say is for the both of you."

Sam tucked his lips in his mouth and glanced down at his girlfriend, seeing if she was okay with this. He really didn't want to hear nothing she had to say, but chose to anyways.

"First and foremost, I just want to apologize to you both." Zara stated as she kept eye contact with them before her eyes went to Mercedes, "Mercedes, I'm especially sorry for how I treated you in Cali. It was so mean, rude and unfair. I-I just...I'm so protective of who comes in our family, because I want them to come for the right reason. That girl broke my brother's heart and it hurt me too. Seeing him the way he was, it pissed me off. What I'm saying, I'm sorry that you had to suffer because of one girl's actions. I'm really hoping we can start over and hopefully you will give me another chance to show you that I'm not that person you met. That's not me."

Mercedes stood there and listened to what she said and could honestly hear the sincerity in her voice. Although she hated how she attacked and accused her, she understood where she was coming from, "I was really hurt by what you said, but I accept your apology, Zara."

"Thank you, Mercedes and I want you to know that I am truly sorry." She gave the young woman a small smile before her eyes went to her brother, "I know you hate me Sam, I would hate me too. I stepped way out of bounds. I'm sorry that I'm always meddling in your business but I just want to make sure no one is taking advantage of you. And before you say, you can handle yourself, I believe that now. I promise that I will stay out of your business and let you live your life. I just want you to be okay, and happy, and now that you're with Mercedes, you're just that."

Sam kept his face blank as he listened to what she was saying. He understood where she was coming from, but to him, that still didn't give her the right to treat Mercedes the way she did.

Taking note of his silence, she took that as her cue to leave. Zara gave Mercedes a sad smile before stepping bacl, "I get it, Sam. I just wanted to let you know how sorry and regretful I am of my mistake. Y'all have a good night."

Mercedes watched as she turned and walked away, letting go of him, she looked up at her boyfriend, "Sam.."

"I know, I know." He sighed without looking at her, excusing himself as he followed behind his sister. Once he got to the front of the restaurant, he opened the door and saw that she was on the sidewalk, "Remember when we were little, and we were at the park. This boy came and pushed me out the swing. You got really mad and you punched him in his face."

Zara let out a breathy chuckle as she leaned against the pole, "Yeah, and he cried like the little bitch he was."

"That day I was so happy you came to my rescue. Eight grade on up, I was annoyed that you continued to be there for me. In a way, it made it look like I couldn't take care of myself. I know you meant well, but I didn't see it as that." Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets as she looked out towards the busy streets, "Yeah, I was blind when it came to Angelica and you warned me but I didn't need you to do that for Mercedes. When we met, I immediately knew she was different."

Zara nodded as she put her head down, "As much as I would love your forgiveness, I understand why you can't give it to me."

Sam stayed quiet for a moment before he rolled his eyes, going over to where she was. He took his thumb and index finger and pulled her nose, much like he did when they were growing up, "You're so stupid, Zar." He pulled her into a big hug, letting a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Zara giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug, "I love you so much, kid. I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apology and I love you too."

Mercedes watched from the window with a smile, hearing clapping behind her, she turned and found that it was Kemp, who finally got his crawfish out right. Giggling, she glanced back at the siblings before she made her way over to the table.

Sam gave her one final squeeze before letting go, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Now come in here and enjoy the best food in New Orleans, I'm not even exaggerating."

"I'll take your word for it." Zara chuckled as they walked back into the restaurant, where the rowdiness was only beginning. This had turned out the be a great night for all of them.

* * *

 **A/N. Before anyone gets confused, Jeroski is a fifth year senior & AJ is a senior. (Someone was bound to question that, lol) Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this update!**

 **Translation for Jones/Herbert convo:**

 **You are both wrong for what you did earlier. You had no right.**

 **We were just looking out for you.**

 **We just don't want your heart broke again.**

 **I know, I know. I'm sorry for snapping, but you did not have to come at Sam like you did.**


	16. Memphis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **Annie Campbell- Tichina Arnold**

 **"Can I Be Him"- James Arthur**

 **One Month Time Jump / Early June**

* * *

After Sam and Mercedes returned back from New Orleans, they dived right back into school. They only had three weeks left and they were so relieved. They didn't really get to spend time together due to them both being busy with getting ready for finals, and Sam still having baseball games. Once they completed it all, they had begun getting everything in their dorms packed up. Since the couple only lived five and half hours away from each other, they were pretty excited for their summer plans they made together. With bittersweet temporary goodbyes to their best friends and promises to link up over the break, the couple headed to the airport. Mercedes was going to Memphis with Sam for a few weeks and she was beyond ecstatic. She couldn't wait to spend time with him and his family, explore around and just have some quality time as a couple.

Sam's dad had dropped his truck off at the airport this morning before he and Grayson headed to work. Once they got their luggage packed in the trunk, they got inside and began their destination to his home. He glanced over at Mercedes before turning his eyes back to the road, smiling, "I'm glad you're here."

Mercedes smiled when he kissed her hand, giving it a light squeeze, "I'm glad to be here. I can't wait to see exactly where you grew up and the many pictures your mom is going to show me."

Sam groaned at the thought of that, listening to her laugh caused him to do the same, "Please no. They are all embarrassing."

"You saw mines." Mercedes responded as she turned to look at him, seeing the smirk come onto his lips when she spoke again, "And I know Bria definitely showed you all the ones I was naked in."

"You were a nudist." He teased as a chuckle escaped him when she hit his shoulder, turning his signal on to exit off the highway, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be free all the time, especially now that you're older. You know I definitely don't mind that at all."

"Shut up Sam." Mercedes rolled her eyes as a smile threatened to take over her lips from his teasing, watching as he waggled his brows, "You're trouble."

"You love me though."

"I do." Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before moving back, looking at the scenery out the window. About ten minutes later, they were pulling up into a gated community.

Sam rolled the window down and leaned over to enter in the code on the keypad, causing the gates to open.

Mercedes was memorized as she looked at all the beautiful homes in the neighborhood. As they approached the dead end, Sam turned into the driveway and her mouth dropped immediately, "Okay, I knew your family was loaded but damn."

Sam laughed as he pulled into the round driveway, parking on the side. Looking over at her, he couldn't help but smile at her adorable shocked stricken face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, going on the other side to do the same. As he helped her out, he grabbed ahold of her hand, "It's over the top, trust me. Ten bedrooms, twelves baths, 3 living rooms, game and theatre room, a huge backyard with what my little cousins like to call a mini water park and a lake."

"Wow." Mercedes replied in shock as she shook her head as they walked up the steps, "Honestly, I could never see myself living in a house like this."

"Growing up I use to love it, I still do but it is overwhelming. It's a great summer home and perfect for the little ones. When I move out, I want something the total opposite from it."

Mercedes smiled as she locked their fingers together before swinging their hands. Once the made it to the large front door, Sam pulled out his key and unlocked it, pushing the door open, she stepped inside into the huge foyer, taking a look around.

"Everyone's at work except Dalton and Raleigh, who should be back soon.." Sam stopped when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, "Or not, come on."

As they made their way to the kitchen, Mercedes had saw the siblings talking to two women, turning their heads when they heard them come in.

"Oh my god, y'all finally made it." Raleigh said happily as she slid off the counter and went over to hug them both tightly.

Mercedes giggled as she hugged the girl back, smiling when Dalton joined in, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too."

Maybelle stared at the unfamiliar face strangely before clearing her throat to get the attention of the siblings.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said once he saw the two women, grabbing ahold of Mercedes' hand and walking over to where they were with a big smile on his face, "Mercedes, I would like you to meet Ms. Maybelle and Aunt Annie. Ms. Maybelle works with my dad and Grayson at the rig and here, and Annie is one of our cooks. They've been here since I was I've been born. Ladies, this is my lovely girlfriend, Mercedes."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mercedes greeted as she went forward and shook their hands, giving a small smile.

Maybelle gave Sam a sly surprised expression before she turned to face the girl, sending her a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you, baby."

Annie gave Sam a knowing look before picking up her spoon and smiling, "It's nice to meet you too. How long you here for?"

"Hopefully forever."

Mercedes chuckled at Raleigh's comment, "Just for two weeks."

"But hopefully we can persuade her to stay longer." Dalton smiled as he picked up his water bottle, causing his sister to nod in agreement.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at them, looking down at her phone when it started ringing, excusing herself out of the kitchen.

Sam watched as she left before turning around, oblivious to the looks he was getting, "What's all the cooking about?

"Your mama got one of those meetings tomorrow and you know I don't trust her making what she offered to bring."

Sam snorted knowingly as he sat down at the bar, "Potato salad and spice cake."

"Damn right." Annie said as she grabbed cinnamon from Raleigh, sprinkling it into the homemade batter, "How long you and cutie patootie been dating?"

"Two months but it really feels longer than that."

Dalton winced and rubbed his hand when he tried to sneak a taste of the icing, Annie stopping him from doing so, "Mercedes is the girl from the airport saga we told y'all about."

"And the same one your sister tried to run off?" Maybelle asked, seeing all three of the siblings nodding their heads, shaking her own before she went back to cutting.

"She seems sweet to me. Plus she's beautiful, chocolate and thick. I have been saying since you were little that you were going to end up with a sister. We're irresistible." Annie smirked when she saw him turning red, laughing along with Raleigh and Dalton as she poured the batter into two different pans.

"I can tell she makes you happy and that's all that matters." Maybelle commented as she continued to peel the potatoes, smiling at the young man when he came over and hugged her.

"I love you Ms. Maybelle, and I'm grateful to have you in my life..you too Aunt Annie."

"Yeah, I love you too little white boy. I always have and always will, despite how much you and your siblings get on my nerves."

"Awe, you love us Aunt Annie and you're stuck with us foreva." Raleigh hugged her tightly, hearing her groan loudly as she felt her push her.

"Get off of me girl and go check on those cupcakes."

Raleigh smirked as she stepped back, clawing her hand at her, "Rawr."

Sam chuckled as he let go of Maybelle and wrapped around the counter, grabbing some of the delivery menus from the drawer, "Italian tonight?"

"Yes please."

"I'll talk to you later. I love you too, mom. Bye." Mercedes hung up the phone with a smile, sticking it her pocket as she turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Everything good?" Sam asked when he saw her come back in, seeing her nod her head, he smiled as he walked to where she was and handed her the menu, "Italian alright for you?"

Mercedes nodded her head as she took it from him, "Yes, you know I'm not picky."

"I know." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading out, "I'm going to go get our luggage."

Mercedes scanned the menu for a minute. Once she took note of what she wanted, she sat the paper back on the counter and looked at them, "Do y'all need any help?"

"Come sit by me and peel some potatoes." Maybelle patted the cushion on the stool, watching as she did what she said, she grabbed an extra knife and handed it to her, opening her mouth to speak but she beat her to it."

"Spears then cubes, I know ma'am." Mercedes raised her eyes to look at her, seeing the shocked look on her face, she smiled politely, "My mom's a chef."

Maybelle couldn't help but smile at her cuteness, handing her a couple of potatoes, "Tell me more about yourself."

* * *

After helping in the kitchen and eating their dinner, Sam and Mercedes took the elevator, much to Mercedes' amusement, to the third floor of the house. Thankfully his parents trusted them enough to stay in the same room, not that it mattered because he would've ended up sneaking into Mercedes' room anyways. After showering and changing into their pajamas, the couple laid back onto the cold silk sheets, tangling their legs together and moaning in satisfaction as the stress from traveling all day began to leave their bodies.

"I can't believe you have a whole floor to yourself." Mercedes mumbled as she cuddled into his side, smiling when he let out a quiet laugh.

"It's peaceful and away from the craziness. When my dad and mom had parties or just when I just wanted to be alone, I use come up here and shut off the power box for the elevator and blocked the stairs off so no one would bother me."

Mercedes giggled as she closed her eyes, "That sounds like something you would do."

Sam smiled as he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, "Did I tell you how glad I am that you're here? I feel like I haven't."

"You have." She chuckled as she opened her eyes back up and titled her head back to look up at him, smiling, "I'm excited because I haven't been in Memphis in awhile and I can't wait to explore."

Sam leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips, "And we're going to do just that, baby. I have so much planned for us, I can't wait to show you around my neck of the woods."

"Mhm, but I most definitely need a shopping trip with the ladies first. I barely have anything for this heat since it always cold and rainy in Seattle." Mercedes let out another yawn before she laid her head back on his chest, closing her eyes once more.

"I wanna sing you something before go to sleep."

"Okay."

Sam took a deep breath as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, humming the intro before he sung out lowly.

 _You walked into the room_

 _And now my heart has been stolen_

 _You took me back in time to when I was unbroken_

 _Now you're all I want_

 _And I knew it from the very first moment_

 _Cause a light came on when I heard that song_

 _And I want you to sing it again_

 _I swear that every word you sing_

 _You wrote them for me_

 _Like it was a private show_

 _But I know you never saw me_

 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

 _Will you be there to sing it again_

 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories_

 _Can I be him_

 _I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_

 _If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you_

 _I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips_

 _It's all that I've been thinking about_

 _Cause a light came on when I heard that song_

 _And I want you to sing it again_

 _I swear that every word you sing_

 _You wrote them for me_

 _Like it was a private show_

 _But I know you never saw me_

 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

 _Will you be there to sing it again_

 _Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories_

 _Can I be the one_

 _Can I be the one_

 _Can I be the one_

 _Oh, can I, can I be him_

 _Won't you sing it again_

 _Oh, when you sing it again_

 _Can I be him_

 _Won't you sing it again_

 _Oh, when you sing it again_

 _Can I be him_

 _I swear that every word you sing_

 _You wrote them for me_

 _Like it was a private show_

 _But I know you never saw me_

 _When the lights come on and I'm on my own_

 _Will you be there, will you be there_

 _Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories_

 _Can I be him_

 _Can I be him_

 _Can I be him_

 _Can I be him_

Mercedes sat up and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. He was everything and more, and she loved him. He never failed at making her cry in a good way, "You already are, baby."

Sam smiled as he took his thumb and wiped underneath her eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back, pressing small kisses across his face before kissing his nose, giggling when it scrunched up. She got back into her position beside him and pulled the covers over them, "Let's get some sleep."

Sam kissed her forehead once more before closing his own eyes. He was so happy with his life right now and it was all because of the girl in his arms. He was so grateful to have her in his life. She was the girl of his dream and she was definitely it for him.

* * *

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed this update. Check out my new story, One Of The Boys!**


	17. Evans' Approved

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **Cheers To The Fall- Andra Day**

* * *

The hard thunder and rain sounded outside but it was no match for Mercedes' giggles that filled up Sam's bedroom as she flipped through the photo album, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she scanned each of the photos. Much to Sam's dismay on both things, he was pretty bummed out that they had to postpone their plans for the next two days due to the weather, "You were so adorable, Bubbs. Those cheeks though."

Sam rolled his eyes as he placed some of the buttery popcorn from the bowl in his mouth, mumbling, "Whatever."

"You were." Mercedes chuckled as she turned her head to look at him, leaning up and wipe the crumbs from the corner of his mouth, "One thing I loved about looking at these pictures from this particular era was that your parents let you grow out of it. I know some people forced their kids to go on diets or send them off to fat camps."

"Yeah, I hate that. I'm glad I have accepting, loving and patient parents."

Mercedes smiled as she closed the book and placed it back onto the nightstand, "Lucky man."

"Even more now." He said as he kissed her forehead before looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "Since it's storming, I call for a continuation of this Marvel marathon."

"I like the way you think, my man." Mercedes said as she grabbed some of the popcorn, "I meant to ask you what all the flour was for in the kitchen."

"Homemade sweets for the children shelter. My parents' annual charity gala is this Friday night. We have one every season to raise money for local shelters here." Sam said as he turned to look at her, "It's just a bunch of rich folks wearing fancy attire, making donations, drinking and eating, conversing and listening to good music."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is and it's for a good cause." Sam smiled as he watched her placed some popcorn in her mouth, "Would you do the honor of being my date? I'm sorry for springing this on you last minute, I'm legit forgot about it until this morning."

"I would love to be your date. I absolutely did not pack anything to wear to something like this but..."

"That's not a problem, little lady." Sam cut her off as he sat the bowl down between them and leaned over to his night stand, grabbing his wallet and opening up, pulling out his credit card.

"Hell no." Mercedes sat up once she saw what he was doing, shaking her head once he moved it towards her, "No, no and no. I can buy my own dress. I'm not taking your card."

"Why not?"

"Seriously Sam." She all but yelled at him as she got out of the bed and headed out the room, leaving her boyfriend in complete shock.

Sam stayed still for a minute before letting out a grunt as the thunder sounded loudly, getting up from his bed, he walked out of his room and saw that Mercedes was no where to be found.

"I just met Mercedes in the elevator." Marissa stopped in front of him, crossing her arms as she stared at him, "Everything okay?"

"She just freaked out on me." Sam commented as he leaned against the doorframe, "I asked her to be my date for the gala and she said she didn't have anything to wear. I was going to give her my card so she can get her a dress."

"Samuel, you insulted her without even knowing." Marissa leaned over and rubbed his shoulder, shaking her head but smiling at the confused expression on his face, "Mercedes is an independent young woman, who was raised to never depend on a man to do anything for her."

"So you're saying that I can never buy my girlfriend anything because she's going to always react like this?"

"No. You can buy her things but never ever try to give her money that's especially coming for you. Period. You trying to give her your card made it seem like she didn't have her own money and assume that she was going to ask you to get it for her. It upset and pissed her off at the same time." Marissa watched him sigh and she leaned forward to give him a hug, "You have yourself a real woman, my dear. Go talk to her."

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled as he hugged her back before letting go, taking a left to head down the stairs. He was thinking a lot about what his mother had said and it made a lot of sense. He didn't think anything of it when he told her to take his card, he just wanted her to buy something nice for the event since she didn't have anything. Once he got downstairs, he headed to the back to the living room where he found her staring at the rain out the windows, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes heard him apologize which caused her to turn around, "No, I am. I overreacted."

"I truly didn't mean to offend you by offering my card. I just wanted you to buy you something on me since I sprung this on you last minute and mainly because I didn't want you to spend your own money."

"I know. It's just..I felt so uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like you have to spend money on me. Even though I know you don't think this, I just never want you to feel like I'm like every other girl from your past." Mercedes whispered as she leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder, "I sound stupid."

"No you don't." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "Baby, I know you're not with me because of what I have, I know this. I know you're independent and I now know you don't want to depend on a man for anything, and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not going to change that about you, but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, I am always going to be here for you."

"I'm never going to ask you for anything other than to love me and my flaws, just know that."

"Always going to do that little baby, but you can not stop me for wanting to spoil you." Sam chuckled as he pulled back and stared at her, "Now, when you find a dress, will you accept placing it on hold and I will have Brooke pick it up and pay for it? Can you please let me do that this one time?"

Mercedes let out a sigh as she stared up at him, letting a frown take over her plump lips, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

Sam pouted as he leaned down and planted one to her lips, moving to do the same to her cheek, "Just this once, please."

"This is the only time I'm letting you do this. The last time Sam, I'm serious. Please respect my wishes after this." She mumbled against his lips, rolling her eyes when she saw the look he was giving her, "I'll ask Raleigh if she'll help me out since your mom and Zara are busy."

"Speaking of the devil." Sam said once he saw an angry looking sister of his come into the living room on the phone and stacks of papers in her hand.

"And you couldn't inform me on this any earlier? That's very unprofessional and you'll never have to worry about us booking you again for anything else." Zara said angrily as she hung up the phone, groaning out loud as she tossed it on the couch, "Dammit."

"What's wrong?"

"One of the performers cancelled due to a prior booking. So now I have to go back and rearrange everything in less than forty eight hours."

"Can't we just skip over it?" Sam asked as he went over to where she was, grabbing the top paper down and looking at which one it was, wincing, "Shit, the main act?"

Zara let out a long sigh as she laid back on the couch, "Yes, little brother, yes. I mean, I can ask the other performers if they can extend their set."

"You don't have to, I'll do it." Mercedes offered as she watched both of the siblings turn to her, "It's the least I can do. I don't want you to have to stress over anything when this is suppose to be a fun event."

"Mercedes, thank you but I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered. It's for a good cause and I wouldn't mind doing it." She said shrugging as she crossed her arms across her chest, smiling, "If you're worried I can't sing, I can carry some notes."

"Oh, I know love. Sam never shuts up about it." Zara chuckled as she stood up and faced her, "I just don't want to burden you with anything like this."

"Yeah Mercedes..it's in two days. You are going to burn yourself out trying to find a band at the last minute, put a twenty minute set list together and practice."

"Y'all are so annoying just like your mama said you were." Mercedes eyes danced between them, "I want to do it. It's not hard to come up with a twenty minute set. And don't worry, I just so happen to have a few friends who have a band and live twenty minutes away. I can see if they're free and we can get this show on the road."

Zara looked conflicted at first but she ultimately came around to the idea. She really didn't want to make her do this but she had volunteered and made it clear that she wanted to.

"Now that it's settled, let me go make some calls."

Sam ran his hands over his face before looking at his sister, "Don't try paying her, she's not going to accept it."

"Not upfront. I'm going to find a way to transfer it to her account though. I'm not going to let her do all this for free." She said just as her phone went off, excusing herself when she noticed it was the caterers.

Sam pulled out his own phone, sending a text to his little sister. He needed her help with getting Mercedes to get everything she was going to need for Friday, and he knew that she wasn't going to have a problem doing so.

* * *

To say it's been a hectic two days would be an understatement. Between getting last minute things ready for the gala, making sure outfits came in on time, the Evans' family had been slummed.

Zara smirked once he winced after taking a sip of the Brandy, "Got the real stuff this year bro. Daddy let me splurge."

"I see." Sam squeaked out as he sat the glass back down, hissing at the burning at the back of his throat, "I'll just stick with beer."

Raleigh decided to be a rebel per usual and wore a risqué white pantsuit with black heels. Her suit jacket left three lower buttons buttoned, while the rest was exposed. She pulled at her ponytail to straighten it up, glancing over at Mercedes with a smile, "Sam's going to freak once he sees you. He might even try to jump your bones in front of everyone."

Mercedes kept it simple, classy but beautiful in a shimmery, champagne sequence mesh gown with a front slit paired with a metallic rose gold ankle strap heels. Her hair was straighten and then placed into some big loose curls. Hearing Raleigh's comment, she chuckled as she looked at the girl, "Let's hope not."

"You never know with him." Raleigh laughed as they finally made it completely into the venue. They didn't even get in good enough before she groaned internally. Seeing two of the known players in the town making their way over to them, hoping and praying they didn't say anything to cause her to make a scene.

"Evening little Raleigh, you're looking radiant tonight. Too bad you don't swing my way."

Raleigh faked a smile and laugh, "And even if I did, you wouldn't be on my radar."

"Ouch, you're hurting my heart." He laughed as he placed his hand over his chest, letting his eyes go to Mercedes, "And who do we have here?"

"Yeah, who's your sexy date, mate?"

Raleigh pursed her red lips as she stared at them, opening her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw her brother coming, a smirk forming, "You might want to back off."

"Why? We're all friends here." He said as he stared Mercedes, a lopsided seductive smile on his face as he reached for her hand, only for her to move hers back, "Feisty one, aye? I'm Allen and you are?"

"Not interested."

"And if you don't want a black eye, your best bet is to listen to what they both said."

Mercedes watched as they turned around, their eyes going wide when they put two and two together, "She belongs to you, Evans?"

"She's not a piece a fucking property." Sam corrected in an eerie tone as he went and stood beside his girlfriend, slipping his arm around her waist, "But she is my girlfriend, so back the hell up."

Mercedes watched them raised their hands and walk away, looking at him and she smiled, "Jealous much? I could've handled them myself."

"I know, but I'm never going to stand around and let someone disrespect you." He said as he stared down at her, letting out a low, slow whistle, "By the way, you're looking very beautiful, not that I'm at all surprised."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned up and placed a tender kiss to his lip, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hands above the waist, Bubbs." She smirked as she pulled back, raising a brow when he stopped, "We're in public."

"And the fact that I'm still here. Disgusting." Raleigh wrinkled her nose before walking away from them.

Sam rolled his eyes at his sister before kissing Mercedes one last time before letting go, grabbing two champagne flutes from the waiter and handing her one, "A toast, shall we?"

"To a successful event."

"Yeah, but really, to us for finding one another." Sam titled his glass to tap hers, watching as her face lit up, "I love it when you're happy."

"I love that you always give me a reason to be." Mercedes shook her head as she stared at the ground, feeling her eyes starting to water, "Why do you always manage to make me cry?"

"Not intentionally." He laughed as he took his free hand and lifted her chin up, staring into her watery brown eyes, "Good thing you're not wearing makeup because it would've been ruined."

Mercedes snorted as he placed a kiss on her lips, moving back to take of sip of her drink. Even though she rarely wore makeup at times, she had vowed to go the whole summer without it.

"Sam has a new girlfriend already?" Sam's aunt took note as she turned to her brother, watching him nod his head, "The boy loves too quickly, he gets that from you."

Ethan rolled his eyes at her as he watched the two as they made their way to the dance floor at the song change, "She's it, I'm sure of it."

Pamela eyed the couple as they swayed closely to the slow music, smiling and laughing amongst themselves, "I can tell. She's uncomfortable with this lifestyle and that's good. I haven't seen any girl he's be with genuinely act that way. It easy to tell she has no ulterior motive. Not only that, you can tell she really loves him."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss to Sam's lips, tightening her arms around his neck as they continued to sway to the music, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sam grunted as he grabbed a drink from the tray and took a seat in between Dalton and Raleigh. Mercedes had gotten a chance to meet Sam's two aunts on his dad's side and their daughters, who she hit it off with almost immediately. Much to Sam's dismay, they had stole her away from him majority of the night and it frustrated him more that when she finally freed away from them, it was now her time to perform doing the serving of the dinner.

"And now we have a very special performance. Please give a warm welcome to these ladies. On the keyboard we have Missy Dagger, Lauren Beatz on the drums, Shay Turner with the strings, and Mercedes Jones with the vocals."

Mercedes just smiled at the crowd as they clapped, opting not to say anything in case she got tongue tied. The drums and guitar players were getting into their groove as they began playing. She nodded her head before swaying, grabbing ahold of the mic with her right hand, while her left held the stand.

 _Sometimes I go right_

 _When the right way was left_

 _Don't draw inside the lines_

 _Because the scribbles look so sick_

 _And who says you can't win them all_

 _If you try_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _The further when you take the dive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _Then when you fall you won't survive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

 _So cheers to the fall_

"Are you serious?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sam listened to his parents' outbursts, watching as they stared at his girlfriend in shock. He laughed before turning back to look at her, heart swelling up proudly.

 _I can't pretend to be perfect_

 _Or fit into some made-up role_

 _But I can make the hand I'm dealt work if_

 _I decide to never fold_

 _And who says you can't win them all_

 _If you try_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _The further when you take the dive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _Then when you fall you won't survive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

 _So cheers to the fall_

 _Thanks for all your sound advice_

 _That I didn't ask for_

 _I'll take all of it in stride_

 _And now I know_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _The further when you take the dive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _They say the higher that you climb_

 _And when you fall you won't survive_

 _But it's comatose_

 _And I can't live that closed_

 _Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

 _So cheers to the fall_

 _I'll learn my lesson but I'll try_

 _I'll take the climb_

 _Cheers to the fall_

 _Cheers to the fall_

"Simply amazing, wow."

"Geez, I know you said she could sing but I wasn't expecting that. How is she not a professional singer?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at his family's reactions, taking his eyes off his girlfriend to look at them, hearing her go into the next song, "She doesn't want to sing for a living. She loves helping people, so being a physical therapist is her passion."

"Hey, Sam." Raleigh started as she stared at him for a moment, wanting to see something, "How did you and Mercedes meet?"

"I told you already. We were stuck in the airport in Denver. We bumped into each other twice and on the second time, I introduced myself to her." Sam unknowingly smiled goofily as he thought about it, "She was wearing this purple sweatshirt with our school logo on it, which for some reason I failed to see the first time we bumped into each other. She offered the seat next to her after finding out we were stuck, began talking, and the rest his history."

Raleigh raised a brow as she turned to her parents, siblings, cousins and aunts with a knowing look. She was definitely the one. He remembered every single detail, even the minor ones. True love.

The set lasted for exactly twenty minutes, clapping erupting throughout the meal once Mercedes was finish. The band decided to take over for the rest of the night, playing blues in the background.

Mercedes thanked the people who complimented her as she walked down the aisle, finally making her way to the table where the Evans' family was sitting, Sam's mom getting up and giving her a hug, "I hope I did okay."

"Are you kidding me? You were brilliant."

"Seriously, you have a gift girl." Grayson said as he sat his fork down on the plate, "Are you sure you don't want to sing professionally?"

"I was about to ask the same exact question."

Mercedes turned around at the unfamiliar voice, watching as a woman approached them with a smile on her face, holding out her hand, "Amanda Sutton, president of Harlem Records in New York."

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Mercedes."

"Yes you are, Ms. Jones. You have quite a set of pipes on you. My label would ecstatic to have you on."

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm not interested." Mercedes replied politely as she stared at her, "Singing is just a hobby, nothing I want to do professionally."

Amanda nodded her head with a smile, pulling a business card from her clutch and handing it to her, "If you ever change your mind, give me a call."

Mercedes gave a smile, watching as she walked away, she crumbled the card up in her hand and turned back around to the family, "As I was saying, helping others is my passion and I choose to do that over pursuing a singing career that's not guaranteed."

"Turning down the Amanda Sutton. Damn Sam, you really hit the jackpot with this one." Sam's older cousin, Liam, whispered to him as he downed the rest of his drink before walking off.

Sam just smiled at that. He was happy that his family approved and liked Mercedes. That meant so much to him because it has been rare of them doing so.

"Excuse me, but are you ready for your plate, ma'am?"

"Yes please, thank you." Mercedes gave the waitress a smile before she turned to Sam, finding him staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Sam smiled as he leaned over and gave her a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving back to pull the chair out for her. Once she took her seat, he sat back down in his own beside her and grabbed ahold of her hand, pressing a kiss against it.

Mercedes leaned over and gave him a small, sweet kiss to his lips. Being with Sam just makes her so happy, she could burst. She loved this man so much and is beyond grateful that he is in her life.

* * *

Sam stared out at the beautiful scenery in front of him, letting the cool Memphis night breeze hit his face as he drunk from his bottle. After a successful event and helping the staff clean up a bit, he always liked to come out and get some time to himself.

"I've never been so happy to get out of heels." Mercedes smiled as she sat beside him, listening to him chuckle as he draped his arm around her, looking out at the water, "It's so pretty out here."

"It is." Sam pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her head, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder, "I'm going to be so sad when you leave."

Mercedes titled her head back to stare at him, chuckling at his pout, "I've got a whole week left Sam."

"I know but you're not staying permanently so, I'm just letting you know in advance, I'm going to be very sad."

"I'm going to miss you too babe, but just know that this isn't the last time we'll see each other this summer. In fact, after I leave, I will see you in exactly twenty two days."

Sam frown deepen after he let out a groan, mumbling, "I guess. Still too long though."

"You'll be just fine, Bubbs." She watched as a smile came over his lips at the nickname. The more she called him that, the more he liked it. It wasn't that he didn't like it when his mom called him that, it was just the memory of that period of time that embarrassed him. He didn't know why, but as he got older, he became very insecure about his body. He never mentioned it to anyone because he felt that it wasn't serious enough to.

"I know we talked about this earlier in the week, but I just want to apologize for the situation with the card. And I'm also really sorry for forcing you to buy the dress. I never meant to offend you at all nor force the dress buying on you. It's just.." Sam sighed as he looked towards the water, "I want you to know I love you, and that if you ever need anything, I got you. It never even came across my mind that you would do me like I've been done in the past, ever."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm sorry again for how I reacted, I just can't change who I am." She gave him a sad smile as she rubbed his cheek, "But it's nice to know that you didn't see me that way."

"Never."

Mercedes leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling back, she smiled as she moved some of his hair from out of his face. Again, she was so happy with this boy, she couldn't stand it. He was everything that she has been looking for and she was so glad that she didn't have to look anymore.

"Haircut time, I know."

"Keep it. You're giving me long hair Brad Pitt vibes and it's very, very sexy."

Sam smirked as he stared down at her, brow raising at her admission, "Oh really?"

"Yeah..really." She whispered before placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, moving off of him before standing up, eyeing him questioningly.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was hinting at. When it finally came to him, his eyes went wide in realization, "Really?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"We're only fifteen minutes from the house. I've been itching to shut off the elevator and block the stairs."

"But can you make it is the real question?" She asked smugly as she gave him a look before turning around to head back up to the building.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her figure walk away, standing up almost immediately as he loosen the tie around his neck. _I have plenty of self control_ he thought to himself as he followed behind her up the hill. He saw her turn around with a smirk before she disappeared inside. He grunted in frustration as he finally caught up to her, pulling her by her arm gently to a secluded area in the building. _No I don't_.

* * *

 **A/N. 4 more chapters left of this story. I honestly didn't mean for it to be so long. My holiday fix turned into a regular one lol. But, it's been a fun journey! Thanks for sticking with me and my inconsistency. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. :)**


	18. Until Next Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Raleigh walked down the stairs, yawning with her eyes still closed. Last night had turned out to be one of the best galas they've had in awhile. Maybe it was due to the fact that everyone's vibe this year good. Hearing someone in the kitchen as she hit the bottom step, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. Stopping short, she stared back in shock at the scene and person before her.

"Good morning."

"Indeed a good morning to you." Raleigh said as she came in further, seeing him focused on the eggs, "What you got going?"

"Everyone worked so hard on the gala this week and it went amazing, I thought I would get up and make brunch." He said as he turned the stove on low before sitting the bowl down, wiping his hands with a towel, "I made waffles, grits, fried pork chops and I'm getting everything together for the veggie omelets now."

A smile took over her features, waiting until his eyes met hers, "You got some last night, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you didn't go for a morning run, you finally wearing a shirt when you come down for breakfast, your eyes a full and bright and you're cooking. You never cook." Raleigh smirked as she leaned forward, placing her fist underneath her chin as she stared at her brother, "You think you can hide it, not from me though."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied as he crack the last egg into the big bowl, going back to his task at hand, "I just wanted to do something nice."

"The only time you ever drink protein shakes with an energy booster in it is when you're stamina is low and after running. You didn't do that so.." She challenged as they stared off for a good minute before she backed down, smiling, "But, it's your business. I'm just glad you're happy."

Sam finally cracked a smile before picking up a grape and throwing it at her, "I'm glad that you're glad that I'm happy."

Raleigh chuckled as she caught the grape and placed it in her mouth, watching as he smirked before turning around and going to the sink, "Need any help?"

"You can set the table for me." He watched as she nodded before he turned around and dropped the last two seasoned pork chops into the hot oil.

"This is definitely a rare sighting." Grayson commented as he came into the kitchen, looking at his brother and sister as they maneuvered around the kitchen.

"Sam decided to cook us food."

Grayson eyed him uneasily, walking over to where he was to see what he was making, "Oh, you definitely got laid last night."

"Why can't I just cook a nice breakfast for my family without there being a reason?"

"You lie as good as you try to cover those scratch marks that's probably down your back."

"And your ability to not even turn red is astounding right now."

Sam pursed his lips before looking up at the goofy grins of Raleigh and Grayson, rolling his eyes once more, "Grow up, seriously."

"Speaking of Mercedes, where is she?"

"She went out with dad and mom this morning."

Zara mumbled a good morning to her siblings, head pounding heavily as she walked over to the coffee pot, where there was awaiting cups and hot fresh pot. She poured her a cup before stopping in mid pour, turning back around and staring at the kitchen, "Auntie Annie here?"

"No, she's not. I'm making breakfast." Sam said for third time as he added the vegetables into the mixing bowl, looking up from it, his sister's mouth agape, "Why the hell are y'all so shocked I'm cooking?"

"Because you don't." They all said at the same time, Dalton entering the kitchen to chime in as well.

"Just sit your asses down, eat the damn breakfast and be appreciative." He fussed as he glared at them all before turning around, mumbling underneath his breath, not seeing the exchange knowing looks his sibs were giving each other, "Start taking this stuff out."

"Is there a please in there?"

"Hell no. Not after how y'all been treating me." He said, failing to realize that it was his mother who spoke as her, Ethan and Mercedes came into the large kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

Sam turned around quickly, eyes wide as he came face to face with his mother, who had an unimpressed expression on her face, "Mom..I'm sorry, you sounded like.."

"Doesn't matter, why are you being rude to your siblings, hm?"

Mercedes sat her purse down and watched as he opened and closed his mouth, fumbling to find his words, glancing over to the other four who were laughing.

"They started it, they've been picking on me all morning because I decided to cook for everybody."

Mercedes smiled at the pout that forming on his lips, watching as his mother glared at her children.

"If he wants to cook, let him cook. What's the problem here?"

"He never does, mama. Don't you find that just a tab bit suspicious?" Grayson asked, folding his arms as his eyes darted knowingly between Sam and Mercedes before they rested on his mother's unimpressed ones.

"I don't." She pursed her lips, rolling her eyes at them before going and helping heading out, "Now do what he said and get this stuff on the table. No please necessary."

Ethan chuckled as he picked up the roll of paper towels, making his way to the dining room, "You heard ya mama, go."

The siblings inspected the couple, looking at Mercedes closely for any marks, not noticing any and seeing how all key areas were exposed due to the sun dress she was wearing. It perplexed them so, causing Raleigh to whisper to her sibs, "Hm, maybe they didn't do anything."

Mercedes walked over to him just as he was pulling the meat from the grease, leaning up to place a kiss to his cheek, "I'm impressed." She smiled as she stared up at him, picking up one of the frozen grapes in the bowl and throwing it in her mouth, "Here I thought you could only make a consistent oatmeal."

Sam snorted as he finished placing the chops on the rack, leaning down and kissing her, "I'm a man with many talents, just so you know."

"You laying it on thick, huh?" Mercedes smiled as she watched him shrug with a smirk before stepping back as she caught the double meaning behind his words, "You're good, I'll give you that but I'm better."

"What are y'all taking about?"

"Nothing." Sam responded as he finally took his eyes away from his girlfriend and looked at Dalton, "Move."

Dalton exaggerated being pushed by Sam when he bumped his shoulder, "I will not take this abuse because of everyone else and their words. I didn't say anything."

Mercedes wrapped her arm around his shoulders, laughing when did the same by looping his own around her waist and laying his head down on her chest. She patted his back, looking at her boyfriend who was shooting daggers at him, chuckling.

Sam went over and grabbed him by his shirt off of Mercedes, pushing the plate of fruit to his chest, "Take this to the table."

"Yes sir."

Mercedes watched as he walked out the room, turning back to Sam when he pulled her to him with his hand, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Sam, they're going to come back."

"Everything's gone." He said as pressed his lips against her, pulling her tightly against him as her arms looped around his neck.

"Sam..." She warned as she moved her mouth from him, breathlessly glaring at him as she removed her arms, whispering, "You're reckless."

"Just a proper good morning." He smiled as he innocently left a little kiss to her lips before letting go, "That's all."

Mercedes smiled before she walked around him to grab a cup for some coffee, "Siblings giving you a hard time this morning I see?"

"Yeah, they swear they know we had sex." Sam scoffed as he moved the platter to the other counter, his eyes going to Mercedes with a smile, "Can't figure it out and I love it."

Mercedes snorted as she she turned around and fully faced him, seeing Raleigh come back in to grab her abandoned cup, eyeing them suspiciously before walking back out.

Sam evaded her space once again, his voice dropping only to where she could hear him, "Good thing I know how to hide things." He kissed her cheek as his finger twirled string on the back of her dress, "Nothing is visible."

"You have a running tab, Evans." Mercedes whispered as her words ghosted across her boyfriend's lips, watching as he shrugged, his hand untying the string, "You owe me a lot of new lingerie before I go home."

"Mhm yeah." He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, sending shivers down her body, "Whatever you want."

Mercedes knew where this was was headed and tried to get out of his space but he made it impossible for her to do so, "Sam."

"Yes?"

"Move." She looked up at him through her lashes, wanting to knock that crooked grin off of his face as he stepped back. She gave him the stink eye before grabbing her cup and pushing pass him.

"How long are you going to last?"

Mercedes turned and gave him look before smirking, "You should be asking yourself that. As my memory serves right, you the one who had no patience last night. None. Zero. Zip."

Sam watched as he disappeared into the other room, smiling at her words. He wasn't going to let her get away with that. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Tell me why I'm surprised."

"I don't know. You shouldn't be honestly."

Mercedes snorted as she bumped his shoulder, holding onto his hand tightly as they walked the sidewalk. After breakfast, Sam was thankful that the weather finally cleared up so he could show his girlfriend around his hometown. They had spent the rest of the morning exploring downtown and went to the National Civil Rights and Rock N' Soul Museums. Now, they've been walking for about five minutes, Sam not telling her where they was going still, "Sam.."

"Baby." He matched her whine, causing her to roll her eyes and him to chuckle. Once they hit the corner and turned right, they walked up on a group of guys, who were sitting at a table playing cards.

"Well, look who's back in town." One of them said as he got up from his seat and went to stand in front of Sam with a motionless face.

Mercedes looked between the two worriedly before she calmed, seeing the smiles that broke out on both of their faces.

"Rico."

"What's up baby?"

Mercedes watched as the two embraced, seeing the other four come and do the same. She stood back and watched them in amusement before one remembered that he wasn't alone.

"And who do we have here?"

"Pop your eyes back in your sockets." Sam warned him before he moved back to Mercedes, grabbing her hand, "This is my girlfriend, Mercedes. Mercedes, these are my friends, Rico, Lay, Charles, Javarius and King."

Mercedes smiled at them, giving a small wave, "Hi, it's nice to meet y'all."

There was a long pause before a smile broke out on Rico's face, turning to the rest of the men, who were reaching in their pockets, "Give me my damn money, I told y'all."

Sam and Mercedes watched as they pulled out different amounts of money with grunts, handing it to the man.

"Please tell me there wasn't a running bet."

"It was." Charles reluctantly gave Rico his a hundred dollar bill, rolling his eyes at his smugness, "And he got it all the way right."

"I called it. I said that the next girl my boy would be with was going to be black a girl. Not a light skinned, curvy, short in statue, pretty brown eyes, killer smile and plus.." He turned to Mercedes and smiled, shaking her outreached hand, "Je connais un nouveau natif d'orléans quand je les entends."

"Je suis impressionné." Mercedes responded, them both catching her boyfriend and friends off guard, "Are you sure you're not an undercover FBI profiler?"

"Nah, just good at reading people."

Mercedes chuckled as she let go of him hand, going to greet everyone else, liking how friendly they were.

"What are you two doing walking on this side of town?"

"Yeah boy, you know better, especially when we're not with you." King started as he retook his seat, pointing at him, "You know your curfew for around here is at four and it's after five."

Sam rolled his eyes at them, knowing that they were right, "I was taking her to Church."

Mercedes looked at him with amusement written across her face, "They have you on a curfew?"

"Yes ma'am." Lay started as he shuffled the cards once more before raising his hazel eyes to her, "If you haven't noticed, you're in a very rough area and Sam being who he is."

"Rich and white." Javarius interrupted, smirking when Sam pursed his lips, "It's facts."

"He's our responsibility. It's known around here not to mess with him but we don't like taking chances."

"How did y'all even meet?"

"Church." They all said at the same time, causing Mercedes to smile.

"Auntie Annie is also Rico's mom."

"Yeah, so I've been knowing this little brat all my life." He smirked when Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as he crossed his arms, "Practically brothers."

"Not practically, we are." Sam smiled at him before his eyes went to Mercedes, who was just smiling, "They're pretty cool when they wanna be."

"Alright kids, I hate to be that person, but it's really time for you guys to get going. Church. Ten minutes, then get your ass in the Uber that's going to be waiting for you."

Sam rolled his eyes at him before grabbing ahold of Mercedes' hand, "Yes dad."

"It was nice meeting you guys." Mercedes said as she gave them another wave before she was being pulled away by her boyfriend, looking both ways before they crossed the street, "Church you say?"

"Mhm, you'll love it. They have the best choirs round here. They have practice tonight and I wanted to bring you to listen for a minute." Sam said as they walked up the steps, opening the door for her, they were immediately met by the powerful sound of the music.

Mercedes nodded her head along with them as they sung once they entered the sanctuary, staying in the back as she listened to the gospel song melodies they sung, "They sound really good."

"Grayson and Zara were so attached to our parents that they didn't want to go anywhere without them, they grew out of it though. Ms. Maybelle would bring me, Raleigh and Dalton with her to church every Sunday. We were involved here, we were even in the choir and did holiday skits and plays." Sam smiled at the memory before looking down at Mercedes then looking back at the people in front of them, "This place...these people were a second family to me. They accepted and genuinely loved me and my family for who we were and not for what we had."

Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arm around his, laying her head down on him as they continued to watch the choir sing their hearts out.

After they were finish, Sam tugged Mercedes towards them so he could introduce her. They spent the next few minutes talking to everyone, ladies pulling Mercedes to side to tell her all about her boyfriend and get to know a little about her. Good things, that's all she heard about Sam and that made her heart swell. It was actually the same reaction on Sam's side when he was telling them about Mercedes and how happy she made him. In a way, it also relieved him in so many ways because every single one of them said that they approved of her and could tell that she was a genuine soul. A few moments later, they bid their farewells and headed out so they could go home. This had been such a amazing day. They had so much fun together and Mercedes was so happy that she got to meet all the people she did. It was ever better because she learned so much more about her boyfriend. This trip was a memorable one and she had definitely enjoyed her time being here in Memphis.

* * *

The time had come for Mercedes to head back home too quickly and the Evans' household was sad that she was leaving. They had enjoyed her so much and had gotten use to her being around. They had spent the last day with her at the lake and threw a barbecue. With bittersweet goodbyes and promises to see them again before they went back to school, Sam and Mercedes were off to the airport. Once they had made it, Sam had parked his truck in the garage, helped Mercedes with her luggage and headed to inside.

"I don't want you to go." He whined as he held onto her, his face resting in the crook of her neck. They had made it to Mercedes' gate and been standing in each other's embrace for about five minutes, neither one wanting to let go.

Mercedes laughed as she tighten her arms around his neck, laying her head down on his chest, "You making this harder than it really is."

Sam chuckled as he pulled back, his hands never leaving her waist as he stared down at her, "Please stay."

"Sam." Mercedes smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, "And here I thought I was going to be the one who couldn't let go."

Sam snorted as he gave her kiss after kiss, groaning when he head the announcement for her plane to start boarding. He hugged her tightly before letting go, leaning down to grab her book bag for her.

Mercedes grabbed her boarding pass from her purse, taking the book bag from Sam and putting it on her back. She giggled at his pout before giving him one last kiss, "I'll call you when I land okay? Love you."

"Love you too." He said as he let go of her hand, watching as she went to the lady, seeing her smile and asked his girlfriend something as she scanned her pass. He watched as Mercedes nodded her head with a smile of her own, thanking her once she gave her the ticket back. He gave her a smile once she turned around, her giving him another one last smile and blowing a kiss before waving, disappearing down the tunnel.

* * *

 **A/N. Only 2 more chapters of this beautiful story left! I have enjoyed writing this one & I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! Let me know your thoughts on this update! **


	19. This Is Real Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **5 years later...**

Mercedes placed her things on her desk, hearing her phone go off for the twentieth time today. Pulling it from her pocket and answering, "Mercedes Jones. Yes. No, I can't but I can send one of my colleagues." She went over to the cabinet and opened it up, picking up the bag to place some items in, "My schedule is completely full. No. I don't care who it is and how much money they're offering. I don't accept bribes. Have a good day now." She hung up in his face before sitting the phone down, rolling her eyes as she continued to grab the needed supplies. Hearing a knock on her door, she grabbed a new pack of gloves, "Come in." She heard the door open, and the person coming in, figuring that it was one of her co-workers. When she turned around, a smile immediately came to her lips when she saw the man with a bouquet of flowers, "What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled as he sat the flowers down on her desk, going over to where she was and wrapping his arms around her. He dipped down and placed a kiss on her lips, feeling her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey there."

Yes. After six years, Sam and Mercedes were still together and a lot has happen since then. They both graduated from college and headed home for the summer to figure out there next move. For Sam, he had got offered a chance to go pro for baseball but turned it down because it wasn't something he wanted to do. He had taken his degree and started working as a political correspondent. He stayed on the road a lot but that didn't stop him from seeing and spending time with his girl. Somehow, Sam had ended up convincing Mercedes to reside in Memphis two years after they left school and she didn't mind one bit. As for Mercedes, she had gotten a job at one of the rehabilitation centers that had connections with pro teams in surrounding areas. One day, she was hoping to open up her very own, but right now, she was completely satisfied.

"I thought you wasn't going to get in until tomorrow." She said with a smile as she kissed him one more time before wiping her lipgloss off his lips.

"I figured I'd surprise you."

Mercedes scrunched up her nose, shaking her head, "Yeah, I'd rather you not surprise me anymore."

Sam chuckled as he rolled his eyes, letting her go, "I said I was sorry. You're never going to let it go are you?"

"Nope."

 _ **One Year Ago...**_

Mercedes was in town visiting her family. After much moping around in Sam's parents home, she needed some time to get away from her current situation. As for her relationship with Sam, everything has been good for them up until she haven't heard from him for days. She didn't know what was going on, but at the moment, she didn't ever care no more, "He's a sorry son of a bitch, that's what he is. I'm for one am not going to call him no more and beg him to answer. His stupid, smirking, smiling face on TV like all is good in the world. I'm done."

Erin rolled her eyes at her sister as she grabbed the bottle from the shelf and poured her a glass, "Seriously, Mercedes?"

"Very serious, Erin. Why are you still trying to take up for him?" Mercedes asked as she downed the bourbon, hissing before grabbing the bottle from her sister and pouring her another glass before sliding off the stool, "Blood is thicker than water, you should remember that. Trader."

"Mercedes." Erin called after her, groaning loudly as she touched Don's shoulder for him to take over the bar, pulling out her cellphone so she could make a call.

Mercedes smiled at some of the people as she walked through, seeing that they were enjoying their meals. She made her way towards the side door, which led to the patio. She was glad there wasn't anyone out here yet. Making her way to the corner where they was a piano, she sat down. She took a sip of her drink before sitting on top of the piano. She cracked her fingers before finding the right keys, humming before she began to play.

 _Remember when we swam in the ocean?_

 _Now we know what's deep inside_

 _Remember when we ran in the open?_

 _Now we know what's in the wild_

 _Used to think that this love was heaven sent_

 _How did we get lost, can't get back again_

 _Tell me, is the light on the outside?_

 _So are we leaving this garden of Eden?_

 _Are we leaving this garden of Eden?_

 _Used to walk around your apartment_

 _With nothing, but a smile on me_

 _But tonight I'm so self conscious_

 _Isn't it so clear to see_

 _Nothing's ever perfect in paradise_

 _Don't know what it's worth 'til you pay the price_

 _When you bite your tongue does it draw blood?_

 _So are we leaving this garden of Eden?_

 _Are we leaving this garden of Eden?_

 _Now I know what I know_

 _But it's hard to find the meaning_

 _Where do we go?_

 _'Cause we don't believe in this garden of Eden_

 _This garden of Eden_

 _I have cried for you, and I'll ride for you_

 _I would die for you, would you do that for me?_

 _Tell the truth, what you wanna do_

 _Is it me and you? Are you with me, honey?_

 _I have cried for you, and I'll ride for you_

 _I would die for you, would you do that for me?_

 _Tell the truth, what you wanna do_

 _Is it me and you? Are you with me?_

Mercedes grunted lowly as she took her hand off the keys, stopping mid-song and sighing. She got up from the bench and picked up her glass, turning around and coming to a stop when she saw the man standing in front of her.

Sam was leaned against the entrance, staring at her with his hands in his pockets, sending her a lopsided grin, "Hey there."

Mercedes stared at him in disbelief, anger immediately coming across her features. She walked over to where he was, throwing the drink in his face, slapping and pushing him before turning back around to go out the other way, "Screw you."

Sam just stared at her and laughed, taking his hands out of his pockets and wiping his wet, stinging face with his hands, "Wow."

"Nothing's funny."

"You're mad and that's understandable."

"Don't come near me, Sam."

Sam held his hands up as he took a step back, watching as tears began to well up in her eyes. He sighed as he looked back at Erin, who was giving him a knowing look before she disappeared to the front. He did understand why she was mad and that drink and slap in the face was well deserved. Hopefully, she'll still want to be with him after he tell her why he's been ignoring her, "Baby, if you'll just let me explain."

"Don't call me baby. There's no good enough explanation for you to have for ignoring me for two weeks." She spat out angrily as she stared at him, "I've done nothing to you to deserve you to treat me like this."

"You're right, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if you've felt like it too." He took his hand and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a rectangular shaped box and handing it to her, "I couldn't talk or text you because I knew if I did, you could see right through me and know I was up to something."

Mercedes reluctantly took it from him, eyes never leaving his for a moment before looking down, removing the top from it, she looked down at the two keys confusedly, "What is this?"

"The last two weeks, I had the help of both of our families with a lot of things. So yes, as much as they all didn't like it, they were in on it as well. Call it a huge surprise gone wrong." He chuckled a bit as he moved closer to her, "The trip you took with Bria to pick out furniture that was supposedly for her new house, it was actually for you. Dream house searches online with your mom and you actually finding one you really, really loved, that's what I brought."

"You brought us a house?" She asked quietly as she was still looking at the keys, failing to see him nodding.

"I did. It's ours." Sam smiled as he watched her, shifting on his feet, "But that's not all I've been up to. You know that 'cop conference' your dad was supposedly going to in Nashville last weekend, and your mom tagged along with him?" He watched as she nodded her head, "While I was there for work, they actually came there to help me with something. Something big and important, and I'm going to see if you like or not."

Mercedes raised her already watery eyes to look at him, following as he pulled a small box from his pocket, getting down on one knee. In that moment, she felt her heart stop and her breathing labored as she stared down at him, fresh tears brewing in her eyes.

"I can go on and on on why I love you, but if I do, we'll be here all night." He chuckled as he looked at her, smiling, "One thing I do know for sure is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, Mercedes Jones. Will you marry me?"

"You so stupid Sam Evans, I swear." She said angrily as she stared down at him, pushing his shoulder, "This was the stupidest thing you could've ever done, you asshole."

"Okay, that is definitely not the answer I was expecting nor how I wanted this proposal to go." Sam laughed nervously as he stood up sighing, "I'm sorry, I really am. I really do love you and I went about it the wrong way with trying to show you. Looking back at it now, I should've just did things like a normal person. I'm so sorry, baby."

Mercedes stayed silent and stared at him for a good two minutes, hoping she could get him more nervous than he already was. Once she saw how stressed his face was getting, she grabbed the ring from the box and slid it on, "Just so you know, I delayed that yes to make you suffer a bit. But yes, yes I will marry you."

Sam let it a relieved smile as he leaned down and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mercedes said as her tears finally fell from her eyes, smiling as she hugged him tight, "Don't ever do something like that again."

"Never ever. I love you so much."

 _ **Back to the Present...**_

"You know, I can't wait to finally marry you."

Sam smiled as he looked down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Ditto, baby love."

"I'm glad you did come early though. I do want to spend some time with you before your boys whisk you off to Vegas."

"Mhm." He said as he kissed her again before bringing her closer, "You still keeping me in dark about where y'all are going?"

"Yeah, because I honestly have no idea." She chuckled as she stared up at him innocently, "But I do know where I want to be tonight."

"I'm listening." He watched as a smirk appeared on her lips before she leaned up and whispered in his ear. He kept a straight face as he listened, seeing the innocence radiating off of her when she stood back only made him that much determine to get rid of it, "We can make that work."

Mercedes straightened out the sides of the collar of his shirt, hands going to his tie as she tugged at it, smiling a bit as she stared up at him, "You sure? You seem tired."

Sam just smirked as he leaned over and picked up her phone, and pushing the pound button and number two, waiting for the man to pick up, "Dom, can you get someone to fill in for Mercedes' four o'clock appointment. We have an emergency to tend to. Thanks."

"Really Sam?" She watched as he went to her drawer and pulled her purse out, placing it on her shoulder before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Really. Lets go."

* * *

Sam sulked down in the large booth, closing his eyes as his friends chatted nonstop. They had wanted to keep the bachelor party boys' trip a little small so they only invited the people that had a part in the wedding, which included Franklin, Trey, Kemp, Grayson, Dalton, and Rico. It was six o'clock in the morning and they were sitting in a diner waiting for their food. They have been at it since they've touched down in Vegas yesterday and it was kind of over it at the moment. Bars and clubs of all sorts, Sam was tired.

"Two ham and cheese omelettes, one spinach omelette, six short stacks, one steak and cheese melt, three of the big breakfast platters, two extra plates of bacon and sausages, toast, and over easy eggs." The waitress called out as she sat on the plates on the table, watching in amusement as they immediately went in for it. Her eyes went to Sam, who was sitting on in the edge, bumping his shoulder, "Let me guess, you're the groom."

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the woman, giving a small smile, "How'd you know?"

"You're free of glitter, perfume, and lacking energy." She smiled at him before shaking her head, "I've been working here for fifteen years, I've seen it all. Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you." Sam smiled before she squeezed his shoulder and walked away, turning his attention back on the table, picking up his coffee.

"Alright, so, we have another full day ahead of us."

Sam shook his head as he took a sip of his caffeine, heading pounding a little as he pulled his plate to him, "I need aspirin, a hot shower and sleep, that's what I need."

"You can have four hours. That should be enough." Kemp smirked as his phone dinged, laughing at Sam exhaling dramatically before he unlocked it.

Grayson snorted as he leaned over and grabbed the ketchup, "It's only the beginning bro, you have no idea what we have planned for the next two days."

"Holy...shit."

Sam chewed on the sausage patty before turning his head towards Kemp, seeing him looking at his phone, "What?"

"Um...well, the girls are in Cancun."

"What! Really?" Dalton whined while stuffing the pancakes in his mouth, picking up his cup of juice, mumbling, "I should've went with them."

"Um, yeah..." Kemp cleared his throat before raising his eyes to look at everyone, turning his phone outwards so they could see the posted pictures, "And the Jones' sisters are clearly having a really good time."

The boys leaned forward and looked at the phone, seeing the women dressed up in very, very risqué attire, posted up in front of a club. Bria had on a very short, tight sleeveless blue mini dress, Erin had a pair of black distressed shorts and a white crop top and Mercedes wore a high-waisted white pants with an off the shoulder green crop top.

Franklin eyes went wide, "Oh.."

"That's how we doing it, huh?" Rico smirked approvingly as he looked at them, eyes obviously lingering to Bria.

"Bless them, for real, bless them." Trey said as he shook his head, sitting back in his seat and looking over at Sam, "Bro, I respect you, Mercedes and your relationship. You know I do, but god damn, your girl is fine as hell."

"Yeah, this probably the one time I won't knock your ass out for saying it. Make this your final time though." Even Sam couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth in agreement, but he knew that his friend was the least of his worries because he knew the women were for sure catching some eyes and comments, "Yep, this ain't going to work."

Grayson swallowed the eggs down, watching as his brother got up from the booth, "Sam, you better not call her."

"I'm not." He said as he headed towards the front, stepping outside for a moment as he pulled his phone out, immediately greeted by a text message from Raleigh and Zara.

 _You better not_.

 _Don't even think about it_.

Sam rolled his jaw, sighing deeply before putting his phone back into his pocket, "Fuck." He closed his eyes and counted down, throwing a fit before throwing the door back open and walking back at in.

Grayson saw his brother coming back in with an angry expression, smirking teasingly, "And how did that go for you brother?"

"Fuck you Gray."

Dalton laughed as he clapped his big brother's back, "You'll be just fine, dude. That girl loves you and she's feisty. She's not going to let anyone come incorrect to her."

"True that." Franklin piped in as he swallowed the grits that was in his mouth, "One thing about them Jones' women, they're hella mean and sweet at the same damn time. And they're always loyal. Forever loyal."

"I trust her y'all, it's guys, hell even girls, I don't trust around my lady."

"Cues, 'U Got It Bad'." Rico commented as the guys started to laugh at a blushing Sam.

" _U Got It, U Got It Bad._ " Trey stood up in the booth and started singing, " _Said I'm fortunate to have you girl, I want you to know, I really adore you, All my people that know what's going on, Look at your mate, help me sing my song, Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl, I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world._ "

"You're going to get us kicked out." Sam told his friend as he turned around, watching as the few people that was in there looking at them. Eyes going wide when Kemp stood up as well, clearing his throat, causing Sam to slide down in the booth.

"Sorry everyone but we're so excited because my best friend is getting married." Kemp said as he looked at the people, still a little drunk from the club, "We just want this to be some memorable days for my bro."

Sam gave a tight smile as he turned and waved, thanking them when they told him congratulations. He looked down when he heard his phone ding, seeing that it was a text from his fiancée, he opened it up and saw that she had sent a video. Their friends did allow for them to send one video message to each other but that was it. He grabbed his AirPods from his pocket and put them in, pushing play.

Mercedes smiled as she looked at the phone, "Hi baby. I'm actually really pissed about this no phone rule, because honestly, I can't go everyday with talking to you. You should know that by now." Sam snorted when she gave him the look before rolling her eyes, "Anyways, I'm really happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You have came into my life and turned it completely upside down, in a good way though. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife." She blew a kiss at him before waving, ending the video.

Sam bit down on his bottom lip, chuckling before he put his head down, shaking his head as he tried his best not to cry. This girl meant the world to him. Just when he was threw with love, she came stealing his heart. Feeling someone pat his back, knowing that it was Dalton, reassuring him that it was okay without him knowing what was wrong because he knew. She was his world, and on Sunday, she was going to be his forever.

* * *

"Just so you guys know, this no phone rule that was enforced by both parties is beyond stupid. I'm having major flashbacks of when Sam went AWOL on me." Mercedes commented as she grabbed the champagne bottle and filled her glass. Nikki, Alex, Zara, Raleigh, Bria, Erin had surprised her with a trip to Cancun for her bachelorette party. She was pretty excited to get away for a minute before her wedding.

Erin laughed at her as she dipped her chip into the salsa, bringing it to her mouth, "Relax."

Nikki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, girl. It's just for two more days."

"I can't believe my baby sister is about to get married." Bria said as she looked at her, smiling at her as she gave her a side hug, grabbing her shot glass.

Mercedes chuckled at her as she took a shot, "Please don't start crying because I'm going to start."

"Are you ready?" Alex asked with a smile. She was so happy to see her friend truly happy. She has been with her through her ups and downs, and Sam coming into her life was the best thing that has happened to her.

"I am." Mercedes sat her glass down, looking around at the women at the table, "This man is my everything and I-I'm so glad we ran into each other. Twice."

Raleigh poked her lips out, fanning her face so she wouldn't cry. She wasn't a very emotional person but right now, she couldn't help to be.

Zara smiled at Mercedes, wrapping her arm around Raleigh. She knew how she was feeling because she wanted to cry too. She was so happy for her brother and future sister in law. Even though they had a rough patch in the beginning due to her skepticism, she was happy that Mercedes proved her wrong. She wasn't like the others...not even close.

Mercedes felt her phone buzzed, lifting up, she excused herself from the table, and headed down the steps, her feet immediately greeting the cool sand. The restaurant that they were eating at was right by the beach. She saw that it was her fiancé and that he had sent a video, a smile immediately gracing her features when she hit play, "Hey baby love. So, the guys are dragging me all around Vegas, I actually escaped them for a second. I'm having fun, but they don't believe in sleep." He chuckled which made her due the same, "I'm happy that I can at least send you this. I want you to know that I love you. I can't wait for you to become my wife and for us to build our family." Sam cursed when he felt tears coming down, laughing a bit as he sniffled, causing Mercedes to due the same because she knew what he was about to say next, "You know I get emotional when it comes to you and when I'm drunk." Mercedes wiped the tears from her own eyes, shaking her head at him, "Now, I know I made you cry and I'm sorry, but I'm only speaking the truth. I can't wait to see you on our big day. I love you so, so, so much, baby love."

Mercedes sniffled as tears continued streaming down, covering her face with her hands as she groaned out, "This asshole." She laughed as she wiped her face. This was the man of her dreams and she was so happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

 **A/N. I was going to release this and the final chapter at the same time but I said nah, let me give them some time before I attack their feels lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this update & are preparing yourselves for the end :( I swear when I started this Holiday fic it was suppose to be a good five chapters long lmao. And while you're waiting for the end of this story, check out my new fic 'First Daughter'! **


	20. Delayed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **WARNING: EMOTIONAL FEELS!**

* * *

The day was finally here. Today, Sam and Mercedes were tying the knock. After successful parties on both sides, the lovers and friends traveled back to the Big Easy for the wedding. Mercedes had went the simple and traditional route when she was planning for her and Sam's big day. They we're going to have the ceremony at her church and the reception was going to be in Downtown New Orleans. Per Sam's request, he of course wanted her mom's restaurant to cater the food for the reception, which earned laughter for the Jones' family because the man was in love with the place. The nerves between the couple were radiating highly but it was suppress by their happiness. They couldn't believe that were finally going to be married. Their colors were olive and white. Mercedes' bridesmaids were dressed in olive green v-neck halter gown with matte crepe bodice features bow detail at back, long soft charmeuse skirt with middle slit and trapunto-stitched satin sash. While the groomsmen and Sam wore khaki suits with a white shirt, olive green bow ties for them, and a tie the same color for Sam. Mercedes was dressed in an illusion mesh sleeves paired with a flattering, wide-set V-neck and low back with an a-line tulle skirt. To finish the look off, she had an embellished, lace-trimmed walking veil.

The moment she walked down the isle was the moment Sam heart stopped and felt like all his air left his lungs. She was breathtaking. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying, putting his head down for a moment and shaking his head, which caught the attention of a few guest. Grayson stood beside him patted his back, smiling as his eyes went back to his soon to be sister. He shook her father's hand when he handed her off to him, grabbing ahold of her hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he stared down at her, smiling as a tear slid down his face.

Mercedes tried to hold her composure as she lifted her hand and wiped his the wetness away, "Thank you." She smiled at him as the officiant started, holding onto his hands tightly. A good message of love and commitment rang throughout their ears, even eye opening to many in the crowd. After he prayed over them, he announced that it was time for their vows, which the couple promised each other that it would be short because they could babble about each other all day if they could.

Mercedes squeezed his hands, smiling as she stared at Sam, taking a deep breath, "Sam, I love you. I thank God everyday that he brought you into my life. When I was down and so against someone else making their way in, you changed that. You made me want to love again." She felt the tears starting up and she swallowed back the lump in her throat, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being you. Thank you for all that you do. Most importantly, thank you for loving me. I promise to cherish this marriage with my whole being and be the best wife I can be. You're my best friend, I can't wait to grow old with you. I love you, B-Bubbs."

Sam leaned forward, his hands going under to veil to wipe the tears from her eyes, smiling, "You came at the right time. When my heart was completely shut down, you lit it back up. I thank you for not only loving me at my worse, but for never giving up on me. Today I'm marrying my best friend. My dad always said that if you find a diamond in the rough, make sure it never gets away. To the kindest, sweetest soul, thank you for everything. I promise to be the best husband I can possibly be. I love you so much."

"If there's any one who thinks this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiant said as he glanced around the church, not even hearing a church mice squeak, he nodded in approval before gesturing to the ring barrier, "Do you, Sam, take Mercedes to be your wife, according to God's holy decree. Do you promise to be her loving and loyal husband, to cherish her through sickness and health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sam slid the band on her finger next to her engagement ring, which was a 14k white gold, 1/2-carat cushion-cut diamond center is encircled by round diamonds, and round diamonds fan out from the center in a geometric frame.

"Do you, Mercedes, take Sam, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree. Do you promise to be his loving and loyal wife, to cherish him through sickness and health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mercedes took the white gold band and slid it on his finger, lifting her head to smile at him.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss your bride."

Sam smiled as he finally lifted her veil, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him with a smirk before dipping down and kissing her, the catcalls and cheering fading as he focused solely on her. She was finally his wife, and nothing felt more right in this moment than this.

Mercedes kissed him once more before pulling back, smiling as she thumbed away leftover tears before grabbing his hand. Turning to the cheering crowd with a smile as they walked down the aisle together, exiting the church. They were officially husband and wife, and the way she was feeling in this moment, nothing could steal her joy.

As they got outside, they saw the brass band had already started playing, smiling as they stepped down the steps, their family and friends not too far behind them. Just like New Orleans tradition when people got married, they always did a first line. Bria came behind the couple and handed them two umbrellas, one white with feathers for her sister and the other one black for her new brother. They started down the street, dancing and cheering, strangers respectively joining in happily along they way. They went on for about fifteen minutes before they retired to their ride. The reception was just as lively as expected. Good food, great music, and even greater vibes. Their families clicked as one and it was so amazing to see. With hysterical, emotional speeches given and best wishes to the amazing couple, the night continued on without a hitch. Sam looked at Mercedes with a smile, leaning down to kiss her as they swayed slowly to the music. Perfect way to end this already perfect day was having her in his arms as his wife.

* * *

Sam held Mercedes close as they sat at the gate, looking out the window as he waited for their plane to come while Mercedes look at some pictures they recently took. It's been three months since their wedding and the couple were still in complete bliss. They were up early and on their way to San Diego for his family reunion. He came out of his thoughts when he heard her groan, turning his head to looks towards her.

"My cheeks are getting like yours." Mercedes teased as she looked at the picture, laughing when he smacked his lips, "I'm just kidding Bubbs, I love your chipmunk cheeks."

Sam chuckled as he looked down at the pictures as well, nodding approvingly, "I love them. You look beautiful."

"You always think I look beautiful." She said as she looked at him with a smile, "I look a mess."

"No you don't." Sam reassured her with a smile as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "You are my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, stunning wife. You'll never look a mess in my eyes, and that's the gospel truth."

Mercedes swear she loved her husband to death. When she was having a bad day or just didn't feel too great, he always found ways to make her happy and that was something that she always was grateful for.

"I'm excited though." Sam started with a smile as his hand dropped to her stomach, rubbing the bump, "It's going to be me, you and our little baby in five more months."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at him, placing her hands on top of his. After their honeymoon, Mercedes had found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. A mix of laughter and tears ran through their home once the couple found out. This was an absolute blessing, "I can't believe there's a baby growing inside of me."

"To be honest, I surprised it hasn't been sooner." Sam snorted when she hit his shoulder, laughing, "I'm just saying. We are very, very active."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she let out a giggle, shaking her head because she knew that he was telling the truth, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Always and forever, and forever, and forever." He smiled when she chuckled, pressing another kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug, rocking her side to side just as the woman came over the intercom speaking.

 _Flight 224 to San Diego has been Delayed for forty-five minutes._

With that, all they could do was break out into deep, belly laughter. All because of a delayed flight was the catalyst to these two lovebirds being together. One of the best things that has happened to both of them and they were beyond grateful for it. Two broken hearted college students, who founded each other six years ago, formed a friendship that couldn't be broken and fell in love during the process, now married and having a baby together. Pure happiness and love. Some may call it a coincidence but they called it fate. Mercedes laid her head on her husband's shoulder as she held his hand, them both speaking at the same time.

"Story of our lives."

* * *

 **A/N. And that's it! Thank you guys so much for tuning in to this story. I gave the distinct details of the clothing/rings so y'all can look them up (copy & paste, and I've been doing this in all my stories don't know if y'all picked up on it) As mentioned previously, this was only suppose to be five chapters and it ended up being twenty lol. But nevertheless, I really enjoyed writing this one! Thanks for commenting, favoriting and following! Check out my new & final story 'First Daughter'!**


End file.
